Renversement
by Miss Egypte
Summary: B/Em ; Bella pleure sa rupture d'avec Edward quand Victoria revient et la transforme à l'insu des Cullen. Et tandis qu'Edward et Rosalie ont quittés la famille pour retrouver les Dénalie, commence alors une nouvelle vie pour Bella mais surtout un nouvel amour qui se développe pour Emmett…
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction (du chapitre 14 à la fin) et la mise en pages sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base : **_Twilight

_**Couple : **_Bella / Emmett

_**Titre : **_Renversement

_**Titre original : **_Reversal (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteure : **_Endless Questions

_**Traductrices : **_poupoucinette95 (les 13 premiers chapitres) et Miss Égypte (du chapitre 14 à la fin) (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Mise en pages : **_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ T (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé :**_Bella pleure sa rupture d'avec Edward quand Victoria revient et la transforme à l'insu des Cullen. Et tandis qu'Edward et Rosalie ont quittés la famille pour retrouver les Dénalie, commence alors une nouvelle vie pour Bella mais surtout un nouvel amour qui se développe pour Emmett…

_**Moi :**_Alors voilà ma première grande traduction ! J'en prends une déjà commencée mais j'ai traduis pas mal de chapitres lol. Poupoucinette95 m'a autorisée à remettre les 13 chapitres qu'elle avait déjà traduits et postée sur le site. Je les posterais donc par deux ou trois par semaines. Après le 14ème, ils seront mis un par un. J'ai aussi modifié quelques petites choses (comme les verbes dans les dialogues ou les prénoms qui se répétaient) J'espère que cela vous plaira autant qu'à moi !Je vous souhaite une très bonne année, une bonne santé et surtout beaucoup d'inspiration ! Bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 1.**

Ma soirée d'anniversaire aurait certainement pu mieux se passer mais au vu des circonstances, ce n'était pas si mal. Je veux dire, tout était de ma faute, je ne suis qu'une humaine maladroite qui se coupe dans une pièce pleine de Vampires. Personnellement j'aurais oublié tout cela volontiers, surtout qu'Edward et toute sa famille étaient très prudents autour de moi, particulièrement Jasper. J'avais déjà essayé de lui dire que c'était de ma faute et je ne le blâmais pas mais il a juste hoché la tête et a reculé.

Quelques mois ont passé dans cette même routine. J'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour que tous oublient et eux, à tour de rôle, s'assuraient que j'étais en sécurité. Edward et moi avions la plupart de nos cours ensembles donc nous pouvions parler beaucoup plus à l'école, beaucoup plus que l'année dernière. S'il décidait de me parler. Il devenait de plus en plus lointain après ce qui était arrivé et rien de ce que je faisais n'améliorait la situation.

***B/Em***

Ce fut seulement en décembre qu'Edward m'invita dans sa maison à nouveau. Evidemment, Alice, la moins prudente de la famille, m'avait invité au cours des derniers mois mais j'avais refusé d'y aller depuis l'accident chez les Cullen. Mais cette fois, quand Edward m'invita, j'y allais volontiers, certaine qu'il était sorti de sa frayeur et qu'il était prêt à oublier ce qui s'était passé. Jasper était très prudent avec moi.

Quand j'arrivais, Edward m'attendait à la porte. Il me mena à l'intérieur et presque immédiatement je fus accueillie par Esmée.

« Ca fait tellement longtemps Bella_, me dit-elle._

-Je sais, j'ai été occupée et je… Je savais ce que je représentais ici pour la famille… J'ai donc décidé de vous donner du temps avant de revenir de nouveau après ma soirée d'anniversaire_, répondis-je._

-Tu ne devais pas faire ça Bella. Tu nous as juste pris au dépourvu, c'est tout. »

Je secouais la tête.

« Non Esmée, je vais à l'école avec Jasper, je sais comment il se sent avec moi maintenant et je le respecte, il veut garder ses distances. C'est juste… Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile de rester à l'écart_, répliquais-je._

-Bella_, me dit Carlisle de la porte de la cuisine._ Jasper t'adore. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même à nouveau. Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandais maintenant, il dirait qu'il sera de nouveau bien avec toi. »

Je ne répondis pas. Je savais déjà qu'il pourrait dire ça pour rendre sa famille heureuse mais je pouvais dire qu'il serait mal à l'aise avec moi maintenant. Même plus, depuis que lui et les Cullen savaient que j'étais la personne la plus gauche de la planète.

Edward prit ma main et me tira doucement.

« Viens. »

Je le suivi en haut dans sa chambre et me suis assise sur son canapé noir. Il ne s'assit pas à côté de moi comme je l'aurais cru. A la place, il marcha à pas lents dans les deux sens devant les étagères contenant sa collection de CD.

« Edward qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_, Demandais-je doucement. _»

Il continua de marcher pendant un autre moment sans donner de réponse, s'arrêta ensuite et me regarda.

« Bella je ne peux pas le faire. »

Mon cœur se remplit de terreur.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. Que ne peux-tu pas faire ?_, Le questionnais-je aussi doucement que possible._

-Je ne peux pas être avec toi. »

J'essayais désespérément de contrôler ma respiration mais je savais que mon cœur allait plus vite que la normale et qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? Est-ce à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ma fête ? »

Il secoua sa tête parfaite et dit :

« C'est moi Bella. Je ne… Je ne t'aime plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé mais je ne ressens plus la même chose. Je suis désolé. »

Je le regardais, fronçant les sourcils et un soudain excès de colère inattendue me frappa. Je me levais.

« _« C'est moi »_ ? Est-ce là tout ce que tu peux dire Edward ? _« C'est moi »_ ? C'est tout… Tout ce que nous avons… Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Je t'aime Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis Septembre ? Tu étais parfait jusqu'à mon anniversaire ! Comment tu ne ressentais pas la même chose ? Tu n'es pas tombé amoureux Edward ! Pas si tu as vraiment aimé quelqu'un ! »

Ma colère avait disparu pour être remplacée par le désespoir et la panique.

« Je suis désolé Bella, vraiment désolé. J'ai été égoïste en te permettant de penser que je t'ai aimé, en te permettant de m'aimer. Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé. Je ne voulais pas te connaître, te faire ressentir ces sentiments. J'ai fais beaucoup d'efforts, m'éloigner de toi et… J'ai cédé parce que j'étais assez égoïste pour ne pas m'éloigner de ton odeur. Et quand je dis que ce n'est pas toi, je le pense vraiment Bella. »

Je reculais et tombais dans le canapé, assommée par ses mots. Il ne m'avait jamais aimée, il m'avait utilisée pour ses propres fins.

« Tu… Tu ne m'as jamais aimée ? Tu n'as jamais… Tu ne m'as jamais voulue ? J'ai juste… Je sentais juste bon pour toi ?_, Chuchotais-je._ »

Il me fit un signe de tête.

« Mais tu m'as dis que quelque chose avait changé ! Tu as dis que tu ne m'aimais plus et maintenant tu dis que tu ne m'as jamais aimée du tout.

-Bella_, dit-il doucement._ J'essayais de le rendre plus facile pour toi. J'ai cru que si tu ne savais pas que je n'avais jamais partagé tes sentiments… Ce serait plus facile pour toi de laisser quelqu'un qui t'as aimée plutôt que quelqu'un qui ne t'as jamais aimée et qui t'a utilisée. Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. »

Quand il tendit les bras pour me serrer contre lui, je m'éloignais.

« Ne me touche pas !_, Hurlais-je déchirée. _»

Il fit marche arrière et avant que je ne pu cligner des yeux, il avait disparu par la fenêtre. Quand je fus sûre qu'il était partit, je tirais mes jambes sur le canapé et ramenais mes genoux à ma poitrine, criant dans mes mains. Edward, l'homme… Le Vampire… Celui que j'avais aimé et voulu pour toujours, venait de briser ma vie.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Moi : **_Après le premier chapitre, comme la suite est déjà traduite, j'enchaîne avec le chapitre 2 !

**RAR** : ces85 = Merci beaucoup !

* * *

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 2.**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au reste de la famille pour me trouver. J'imagine que l'odeur de mes larmes les ont emmenés à enquêter. Esmée se précipita à mes côtés et me serra fort contre elle.

« Bella qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Que s'est-il passé chérie ? Où est Edward ?_, Me questionna-t-elle._

-Il… Il est parti… Il ne… Il ne m'aime pas… »

Je pleurais sur son épaule.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Bella dis-moi ce qu'il a dit_, me demanda Esmée doucement. _»

Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi et je su instinctivement que c'était Alice. Je pris une grande respiration et calmais mes sanglots avant de dire :

« Il a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimée, qu'il s'était servi de moi. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi et il ne pouvait pas être avec moi. Il a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, c'était de la sienne. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'ai-je fais de mal ?_, Gémis-je. _Je dois avoir fais quelque chose. Il était si parfait, ça ne peut pas être sa faute.

-Maintenant tu m'écoutes Bella. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien Edward pouvait être insensible, mais après ça… C'est sa faute Bella. Je suis désolée, je le savais_, me dit calmement Alice. _»

Je tournais la tête pour la regarder.

« Tu savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas ?_, Demandais-je. _Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dis ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je l'espérais… J'espérais qu'il allait tomber amoureux de toi. Tu étais déjà si importante pour la famille. Je savais qu'aucun de nous ne voulait te perdre à cause de lui alors je me suis tue. Quand il me l'a dit lui-même… Je lui ai dis de ne pas te le dire, je lui ai dis d'essayer. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je suis tellement désolée.

-Je… Je dois rentrer chez moi_, lui dis-je._ »

M'appuyant sur mes pieds. Une fois debout, j'eue immédiatement des vertiges qui me basculèrent vers le sol. Des bras durs et froids m'attrapèrent.

« Je vais la ramener_, décida Emmett._

-Non et mon camion ?_, Dis-je doucement. _»

Il gloussa.

« Je vais te conduire chez toi avec ton camion puis je reviendrais ici. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Je serais de retour bientôt_, fit-il au reste de la famille. _»

Il me porta hors de la maison et me mis sur le siège passager du camion. Nous étions presque à l'autoroute lorsque mes larmes débordèrent de nouveau. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et m'attira contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'Edward a fait Bella. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'Edward_, murmura-t-il contre mes cheveux._

-Mais je le veux_, je gémis._

-Je sais. Mais au moins… Maintenant tu n'auras plus à rivaliser avec quelqu'un qui est parfait pour tout_, dit-il._ »

En essayant de me remonter le moral. Au lieu de ça, je pleurais encore plus.

« Il n'est pas parfait. Mais il en est plus proche que moi. Il est meilleur que moi. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de moi. Je ne suis sûrement pas assez bien ou il ne m'aurait pas quitté_, déclarais-je._

-Oh Bella tu es bien comme ça. N'as-tu pas remarqué à quel point nous t'aimons tous ? Même si nous ne devrions pas ? »

Je m'assis m'écartant un peu et le regardais fixement.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose Emmett. Ce n'est pas le même type d'amour. »

Il leva les sourcils.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

-Je… »

Je m'interrompis ne sachant pas comment répondre à cela. Alors je demandais :

« S'il te plaît ramène-moi chez moi. »

Il hocha la tête et en me tenant toujours à côté de lui, me ramena chez moi. Il m'accompagna tout le chemin jusqu'à la porte puis s'arrêta.

« Je te vois à l'école demain Bella. »

Je fis un signe de tête.

« Hum, j'ai besoin d'une faveur Emmett.

-N'importe quoi_, promit-il._

-Quand Edward reviendra, dis-lui que je ne veux plus jamais lui parler. »

Il acquiesça de nouveau et me serra contre lui avant de se tourner et de courir à vitesse vampirique dans la forêt. Je rentrais dans la maison et entendit la voix de Charlie.

« Hey Kiddo, était-ce Edward ?_, Demanda-t-il._ »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et me dirigeais vers le salon où il regardait un match.

« Euh, non. C'était Emmett, son frère. Tu… Tu ne verras plus Edward_, répondis-je tranquillement._

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je croyais que tout allait bien_, fit-il immédiatement concerné._

-Moi aussi… Et puis il a rompu avec moi_, expliquais-je._ »

En sautant les détails et en luttant contre les larmes que je ne permettais pas à Charlie de voir.

« Je suis désolé chérie_, dit-il._ »

En venant me serrer dans ses bras.

« Je sais papa. Euh, je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée…

-Tu ne veux pas dîner ?_, Me demanda-t-il. _»

Je secouais la tête et me rendis dans ma chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je pleurais sur mon lit.

***B/Em***

Vers une heure du matin, je tombais dans un sommeil agité. Je me réveillais avec un sentiment encore pire qu'avant. Je m'habillais dans un état second et descendit l'escalier pour trouver Charlie en train de faire les œufs du petit-déjeuner. Même ce simple repas, qui était normalement difficile pour lui, avait été fait à la perfection. Peut-être était-ce dû à mon récent bouleversement émotionnel. Dommage, je ne saurais rien manger.

« Hey Kiddo tu as faim ?_, Me demanda-t-il. _»

Je secouais la tête.

« Pas vraiment.

-Ok et bien je dois y aller, le poste de police est à court de personnel aujourd'hui. Marie est malade. »

J'hochais la tête.

« Ok. Je te vois ce soir alors. »

Dès son départ, je montais dans mon camion et m'en allais à l'école. J'étais en l'avance d'au moins quinze minutes et les seuls étudiants présents étaient Mike et Jessica. Dès qu'ils virent mon camion, ils s'approchèrent.

« Bella tu es là tôt aujourd'hui_, observa Jessica. _»

Non, Sherlock Holmes, je ne pensais pas à ça. Je répondis :

« Hé bien, Charlie est partit tôt et je ne voulais pas m'asseoir dans une maison vide en attendant l'heure des cours.

-Oh tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air genre… Pâle_, dit Mike._ »

Jessica me sauva en répliquant :

« Allez Mike, tu sais qu'elle est toujours pâle. »

On aurait dit qu'il voulait discuter, mais il garda la bouche fermée à la place. Quand d'autres d'étudiants se manifestèrent, j'entrais à l'intérieur, ne voulant pas voir Edward. Je le verrai assez en classe.

***B/Em***

Ma journée passa dans le flou mais je remarquais qu'Edward ne s'était pas assis à côté de moi et je ne l'ai pas cherché.

Je marchais pour aller déjeuner et je rencontrais Angela à la porte.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Moi : **_Puis le chapitre 3 !

* * *

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 3.**

Je marchais dans la cantine et regardais immédiatement la table du coin que j'avais partagée avec les Cullen depuis qu'Edward et moi avions commencé à sortir ensemble. Je fus choquée de constater que les cheveux de bronze que je cherchais n'étaient pas là, bien que les quatre autres soient assit.

J'allais chercher mon déjeuner à la hâte et m'assis sur la chaise entre Alice et Emmett. Tous les quatre me regardèrent avec hésitation. Comme s'ils craignaient que je ne veuille fondre en larmes juste là. Immédiatement après avoir vu que je ne sangloterais pas dans la cantine, Alice demanda :

« Tu vas bien ?

-Hum, je vais bien. Bien sûr, j'ai été mieux mais… J'ai décidé de ne pas laisser Edward Cullen ruiner ma vie. J'essaie de l'oublier. »

Je vis Emmett et Jasper échanger un regard que je n'étais évidemment pas supposée voir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_, Questionnais-je._

-Ce qui était quoi ?_, Me demanda Emmett._

-Ce regard que tu lui as lancé. Que ne me dites vous pas ?_, Me renseignais-je._

-Hum eh bien, il est d'accord avec ce que tu dis. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter à propos d'Edward, Bella. Il est partit et ne nous a pas dit quand il sera de retour. J'ai personnellement le sentiment que ce ne sera pas de sitôt. Il sait que nous sommes tous très bouleversés de ce qu'il t'a fait_, me répondit alors Emmett. _»

Je fus très légèrement surprise par ces nouvelles. Je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas rester dans les parages, s'il a cru que je serais tout le temps autour de lui, le suppliant de me revenir. Sans parler du fait qu'il pouvait entendre les pensées de sa famille et comment ils désapprouvaient ses actions envers moi. J'étais en faite énormément heureuse de cette nouvelle. Cela voulait dire que j'avais une chance supplémentaire de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Mais j'étais aussi bouleversée d'avoir conduit les Cullen à se séparer.

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est pour le mieux. Même si je regrette que ça ait gâché les liens de votre famille…_, Lui répondis-je. _»

Je vis Alice et Rosalie choquées.

« _**Notre**_ famille Bella ! Dès l'instant où Edward t'a introduite dans notre maison, tu faisais partie de la famille. Et nous ferions la même chose si quelqu'un d'autre faisait pareil que ce qu'il t'a fait. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es humaine que c'est différent_, rétorqua Emmett._ »

***B/Em***

Je passais le reste de la journée en essayant d'être plus optimiste. Je ne fus pas terriblement surprise de constater qu'il était plus difficile de continuer ma charade heureuse quand je ne la reportais pas sur les Cullen. Les trois dernières heures passèrent également dans le flou et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je marchais vers mon camion pour rentrer à la maison.

« Bella veux-tu venir ce soir ? Je sais qu'Esmée aimerait te voir_, dit Alice. _»

En se précipitant vers moi à vitesse humaine.

« Elle… Elle va vouloir voir par elle-même que tu vas bien. »

Je réfléchis un moment et secouais la tête.

« Je pense que c'est un peu tôt pour cela Alice. Je pourrais traverser ça, mais retourner à l'endroit qui me le rappelle ne m'aidera pas.

-Mais peut-être qu'il le fera_, dit-elle vivement encouragée._ Peut-être qu'il sera plus facile pour toi de passer à autre chose si tu vois par toi-même qu'il est partit ! »

Je soupirais.

« D'accord. Je serais là à cinq heures.

-Non, je viendrais te chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas en retard_, murmura-t-elle._ »

Comme elle m'étreignit. Je me serrais contre elle fermement.

« Merci pour tout Alice.

-C'est ce que tu fais quand tu aimes quelqu'un_, répondit-elle simplement. _»

Avant d'embrasser ma joue et de courir vers Rosalie. Je sentis une épouvantable secousse à ses paroles. C'est qu'il aurait fallut à Edward pour rester ? De l'amour ? Pensais-je lamentablement.

***B/Em***

Charlie était là quand je me stationnais à côté d'une voiture que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Bella regarde qui est là_, dit Charlie. _»

En sortant de la maison tout en poussant Billy Black. Derrière eux venait Jacob qui avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Et je me rappelais la dernière fois que nous avions parlé, quand nous avions dansé ensemble au bal. Il m'avait mis en garde et maintenant je payais de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

« Hey_, saluais-je essayant de paraître joyeuse._

-Il est bon de te revoir Bella. Ca fait si longtemps, je commençais à croire que tu avais attrapé une maladie contagieuse_, me taquina Billy._ »

Mais je compris le sens réel de ses paroles. Selon Billy et les anciens, j'avais passé trop de temps avec la famille Cullen.

« Non j'étais occupée. Tu sais à mon âge c'est normal de trainer avec des amis et des garçons. »

Ma voix se cassa à la fin de la phrase, incapable de le dire sans penser à Edward.

« Tu vas bien Bella ?_, Demanda Charlie._

-Ouais c'est juste… Il va me falloir du temps pour m'y habituer_, répondis-je doucement._

-T'habituer à quoi ?_, Interrogea Billy directement._

-Son copain a rompu avec elle_, a expliqué Charlie._ »

Je n'avais jamais vu Billy Black avec un air aussi heureux que quand mon père lui a apprit que mon petit-ami, ma vie, m'avait laissée. Il sourit chaleureusement avant de réaliser que je devais souffrir dû à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ensuite, l'étincelle de ses yeux partit et il me regarda avec contrôle.

« Je suis désolé d'entendre cela. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?_, Questionna-t-il. _»

Ce qui se traduisait par : "Je suis aussi heureux que l'enfer. Même si cela te blesse, c'est mieux que tu ne sois plus avec lui."

« Je… J'étais très attachée à lui et découvrir… Il n'a jamais vraiment voulu de moi. Je pensais que nous étions bien ensemble. »

Derrière Charlie, je vis les yeux de Jacob se plisser face à mes paroles. Puis avant que je n'oublie, je dis à Charlie :

« Alice va passer me prendre ici à cinq heures. Carlisle et Esmée m'invite à dîner. »

Je pus presque entendre Billy soupirer. A son avis, le fait que je n'étais plus avec Edward signifiait que je n'aurais aucune raison de me rendre auprès des Cullen à nouveau. Il ne se figurait pas que je les aimais comme une famille.

« Mais Bella, je pensais que… Eh bien, toi et Edward venez de rompre. Penses-tu qu'il est sage d'être avec lui si tôt ?

-Je ne serais pas avec lui. Après que cela se soit passé, il a appelé un frère de Carlisle et lui a demandé s'il pouvait rester avec lui et sa famille pour un moment. Il est partit cet après-midi pour l'Alaska. Il ne sera pas là.

-Oh eh bien… Je suppose que ça va alors. Tu sais que j'aime bien Alice. »

Billy me regarda comme si j'avais quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'Alice pourrait gagner sur presque tout le monde. Puis il regarda Charlie qui ne le vit pas. En le regardant, je ne pus cacher un petit sourire sur mon visage.

« Bon eh bien, je vais aller me changer. Vous voulez que je vous cuisine le dîner avant d'y aller ?_, Demandais-je. _»

A Charlie. Il me sourit.

« Pas de problèmes, je me charge de faire le dîner. Peut-être que je vais inviter Billy et Jake à dîner ce soir.

-Ce serait amusant. Bella sois prudente. Certaines blessures… Il est difficile de les cacher quand tu en as besoin_, m'avertit Billy._ »

Ce fut à mon tour de poser un regard interrogateur sur lui. Je me précipitais vers ma chambre. Tous les trois allèrent regarder le match. Quand je redescendis, on frappa à la porte. Je l'ouvris et dis :

« Hey Ali ! »

Emmett me sourit.

« Non, pas Alice. Elle et Jasper sont bloqués à la maison alors elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non. Hum papa, tu sais Emmett Cullen. Emmett voici mon père, Billy Black et son fils Jacob. »

A ce moment, Emmett poussa un sifflement qui fut inaudible pour tout le monde sauf moi.


	4. Chapitre 4

RAR : pompei = Oui j'avais remarqué que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus eu de suite alors je me suis proposée pour la continuer. Je sais aussi que l'anglais c'est pas toujours évident. Je te rassure j'ai quasiment finie la traduction et je la posterais en entier, sinon je n'aurais pas commencé. Si j'ai du retard, ce sera parce que le site beug En tout cas merci pour ton encouragement ! Kiss !

ces85 = Ahah ça c'est la surprise lol Justement c'est l'intrigue principale alors je ne dirais rien mais tu va adorer ! Enfin j'espère lol. Merci pour ta review. Kiss !

sm33 = Ce week-end il y a trois chapitres Bella en Vampire c'est très bientôt ! Merci à toi pour ton com ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 4.**

Au moment où Emmett siffla presque silencieusement, j'attrapais son bras et le tins, sachant qu'il voulait faire quelque chose de mal. Et je me demandais, s'il le ferait malgré le fait qu'il pourrait me blesser. Je ne le lâcherai pas tant que nous ne serons pas dans la voiture.

« Emmett ne sois pas impoli ! Ce sont de très bons amis de ma famille_, dis-je tranquillement._ »

Mais juste assez bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas. Il prit une grande respiration, il sourit puis fit un signe de tête.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Bella nous a dit tant de chose sur vous_, répondit-il._ »

Billy et Jacob plissèrent les yeux à cette déclaration.

« Oui, elle nous a dit beaucoup sur vous aussi. Elle nous a dit que votre frère était partit en Alaska pour vivre avec un oncle ?_, Dit Jacob. _»

Emmett ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise face à mon mensonge.

« C'est vrai, Edward est allé vivre avec le frère de mon père adoptif, Richard. Il est… Ce qu'il a fait à Bella n'a pas plu à notre famille, ainsi il a cru bon de partir jusqu'à ce que nous nous calmions. Je ne pense pas qu'il se rend compte que nous ne lui pardonnerons jamais. »

Les yeux de Billy se creusèrent de surprise mais il ne dit rien de mal.

« Eh bien, la prochaine fois que vous lui parlerez, vous lui direz que ce qu'il a fait ne plaît à personne et je ne parle pas seulement de _**votre**_ famille. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il a fait à Bella et si quelque chose du même genre se produit à nouveau, il va découvrir à quel point nous ne l'aimons pas. »

Je le dévisageais et tirais inutilement sur la chemise d'Emmett. Mais il tint compte de mon avertissement et ajouta :

« Je ne manquerais pas de lui répéter votre mise en garde. Très bien. Bella ne rentrera pas tard Chef Swan_, déclara Emmett._ »

Après un coup d'œil à Charlie. Celui-ci hocha la tête puis tourna les yeux vers moi.

Nous courûmes presque jusqu'à sa jeep. Il m'assit rapidement sur le siège passager. Et en un éclair, il occupait le siège conducteur et nous partîmes.

« Emmett ! A quoi penses-tu ? Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça ! »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Bella je suis désolé. Je viens de m'emporter. Il est encore difficile pour moi de me dire que tu passes du temps avec eux… Mais je pense que je me suis plutôt bien comporté_, dit-il._ »

Il me regarda et sourit. Je soupirais.

« Si ce n'était pas pour moi, vous auriez commencé la troisième guerre mondiale dans mon salon ! »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait. J'étais complètement sous contrôle. »

Je le regardais avec un sourire.

« C'est pourquoi, j'ai dus saisir ta chemise et te tenir en arrière. »

Il sourit à son tour.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me retenir.

-Bon pas _**complètement**_, mais tu dois admettre que tu n'aurais rien pu faire sans me faire mal car je n'avais aucune intention de me détacher de toi. »

Il soupira.

« Je ne crois pas. Et je suppose que je devrais te remercier. C'est tellement humiliant d'avoir à remercier une femme toute petite, comme toi_, fit-il._ »

Avec un désespoir fantaisiste. Je grognais et claquais son bras légèrement, mais j'allais avoir mal à la main avec son corps aussi dur que de la pierre.

Peu après cela, nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison des Cullen, maintenant familière. Emmett se précipita vers moi et m'aida à sortir, jetant négligemment son bras autour de mes épaules alors que nous marchions vers la maison.

« Bella tu vas bien ?_, S'inquiéta Esmée._

-Je vais bien. Vraiment. J'ai pensé que je serais blessée beaucoup plus que cela. »

Ses yeux dorés étaient pleins de compréhension.

« Je sais mon cœur. Et je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'Edward a fait. Je n'aurais jamais pensée… Edward mon premier fils…

-Tout va bien Esmée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Edward fait ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas un secret. Je regrette seulement qu'il vous ait tous blessés et trahis de cette façon. »

Esmée ne répondit pas, elle m'embrassa juste et m'amena à la salle à manger où un plat de lasagnes m'attendait. Au moment où je me dirigeais vers une chaise, le reste de la famille rentra et s'assis en me regardant. Je commençais à manger. Incapable d'ignorer le regard des Cullen, j'arrêtais de manger et regardais Alice qui était assise à côté de moi.

« Alice je veux que tu regardes mon avenir_, dis-je simplement._ Je veux savoir ce qui m'attend. »

Elle ne posa pas de questions, elle ferma simplement les yeux et se concentra. Après un moment, elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda paniquée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est mauvais ?_, Demanda Jasper sentant ses émotions._

-Je ne peux pas la voir ! Elle est partie de ma vue ! Chaque fois que j'essaye de la voir ma vision devient noire, comme si elle n'était pas là du tout. Mais… Je saurais le voir si cela signifiait qu'elle allait mourir… Je ne comprends pas_, déclara-t-elle à Carlisle._

-Je ne sais pas Alice. Nous n'avons jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un comme Bella. Je pense que tu devrais faire des recherches. Toi aussi Jasper_, répondit-il. _»

Les trois Cullen disparurent par la porte qui menait au bureau de Carlisle, suivit presque immédiatement par Esmée. Cela me laissa assise à la table de la salle à manger avec Emmett et Rosalie.

« Bien…_, Dis-je. _»

Essayant de combler le silence. Rosalie s'éclaircit la gorge et me regarda. Mais elle disparue à la suite les autres.

« Euh j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?_, Demandais-je. _»

Sachant que je venais de chasser presque toute la famille de la pièce. Emmett rit.

« Non, Rose est juste… Elle n'est pas vraiment comme toi. Tu le savais déjà, mais parfois… Il est plus difficile pour elle d'être autour de toi parce qu'elle t'envie, ton humanité. Puis elle a peur que, si un jour tu te transformes, tu sois plus belle qu'elle. Elle pense déjà que tu es plus jolie qu'elle quand elle était humaine…

-Je… Je crois qu'elle est un peu délirante, je ne suis pas jolie. Bref… Je peux partir_, lui dis-je tranquillement._ »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, ne pars pas. Toi et moi n'avons presque jamais parlé. Edward était trop possessif. »

Nous sommes allés jusqu'au salon et nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre avant que je ne réponde.

« Possessif ? Je pensais qu'il était protecteur. »

Encore une fois il secoua la tête.

« Non, il détestait quand on avait plus d'attention que lui. Il ne nous laissait même jamais penser à toi. Alice n'a pas pu le faire parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné et il le savait. »

Nous passâmes quelques heures à faire connaissance mutuellement.

***B/Em***

La seule chose que je sus, c'est que c'était le matin et que j'étais couchée dans le canapé, couchée sur quelque chose de très froid. Je me levais lentement et m'étirais. Je regardais autour de moi, me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Puis je remarquais Emmett à côté de moi qui souriait. Je rougis.

« Je suis désolée_, balbutiais-je._ Oh Rosalie doit être furieuse contre moi de t'avoir gardé ici toute la nuit. »

Il rigola.

« C'est rien Bella. Rose n'est pas fâchée, elle est partie chasser toute la nuit. Elle n'est pas contente de l'évocation de certaine de ces frustrations. Je doute qu'elle sache même que tu es encore là.

-Oh eh bien je dirais que c'est une bonne chose que tu ne dormes pas, ça ne fait aucun doute que je t'ai gardé éveillé toute la nuit. »

Il prit soin de ne pas montrer ses émotions mais je savais très bien que j'avais parlé dans mon sommeil. Je soupirais.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis cette nuit ?_, Le questionnais-je._ »


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 5.**

« Tu… Tu as parlé beaucoup à propos d'Edward, te demandant ce que tu avais fais de mal, pourquoi il ne t'aimait pas comme il l'aurait dû… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Bella. J'ai vu peu de gens aimer quelqu'un de la façon dont tu aimais Edward. »

Je me concentrée sur mes doigts entrelacés.

« C'est tellement dur. Je sais que ce serait plus facile pour moi de faire face, si je savais ce que j'ai fais de mal. Pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi ?_, Murmurais-je. _»

En laissant tomber mes cheveux en avant pour cacher mon visage. Emmett prit mon menton dans sa main froide et tourna mon visage vers lui, me remettant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille pour me regarder plus facilement.

« Tu n'as rien fais de mal Bella. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé est de sa faute. Tu as tout fait correctement. Il savait ce qu'il risquait quand il s'est impliqué avec toi. Il était tout simplement trop égoïste pour rester loin de toi. Tu es une personne étonnante Bella, digne de l'amour de quelqu'un, même si elles ne le savent pas elles-mêmes. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. »

Je sentis les larmes couler de mes yeux.

« Merci Emmett, pour tout_, dis-je tranquillement._ »

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et m'appuyais contre le dossier du canapé.

« Oh Alice et Carlisle ne comprennent toujours rien à ses visions ?

-Euh non. Ils ne savent toujours pas pourquoi tu es soudainement devenue invisible à ses yeux. Ils pensent à une force extérieure mais… C'est difficile à croire car il est évident que les visions ne font ça qu'avec toi. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais très vite je renonçais à trouver une explication à cette bizarrerie.

« Tu es bien ici ? Je viens… J'ai besoin de chasser et je ne savais pas hier soir, si tu serais bien ici alors que tout le monde est occupé et je ne voulais pas te laisser seule_, dit Emmett hésitant._

-Bien sûr, tout va bien. Vas-y. »

De sa poche, il tira un petit téléphone noir.

« Appelle Rosalie si tu as des problèmes. Je serais avec elle. Et… Tu seras seule, les autres sont à la chasse et Carlisle est à l'hôpital, alors essaye de ne pas te tuer pendant que je pars_, me taquina-t-il._ »

Je souris et pris le téléphone.

« Je vais essayer de faire attention, mais c'est une chose difficile pour moi de faire ça. »

Il sourit puis disparu. Avec un soupir, je regardais tout autour de moi dans la pièce. Ne trouvant rien qui retint mon attention. Je marchais jusqu'à l'escalier et me retrouvais dans la chambre d'Edward. Je n'avais plus été dans cette chambre depuis longtemps et ne fut que légèrement surprise de voir que rien n'avait changé. Il y avait juste des vêtements en moins mais la pièce avait toujours la même apparence. Je m'assis sur le canapé et regardais ébahie le mur de CD.

Tout à coup, le vent souffla de la fenêtre, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était ouverte. Quand je regardais par la fenêtre, mon cœur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine. Accroupie devant moi, ses cheveux roux sauvages dans le vent : Victoria.

« Tiens, bonjour Bella. J'espérais que tu serais ici_, dit-elle._ »

D'une voix que j'aurais trouvée belle si je n'avais pas si peur.

« Je… Que veux-tu ?_, Murmurais-je. _»

Tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle elle était là.

« Eh bien, je pensais que c'était évident. Mais puisqu'apparemment tu ne sais pas, je vais te le dire. Je suis là pour me venger. Tu es précieuse pour Edward qui a tué James. Je suis ici pour te tuer. Il a tué celui que j'aimais donc j'ai l'intention de tuer celle qu'il aime : toi. »

Ses yeux rouges brillaient dangereusement. Mon cœur se serra.

« Je suppose que je devrais te dire qu'Edward ne m'aime pas. Il… Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Il m'a utilisé et maintenant il est partit. Il s'en fout que tu me tues. Ta vengeance ne servira à rien_, dis-je sans passion._ »

Elle fronça les sourcils de confusion.

« Comment puis-je être sûre que tu ne mens pas pour que je ne te tue pas ?_, Demanda-t-elle._ »

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir. De toute façon, tu vas me tuer. Si Edward m'aimait, tu me tuerais. Mais Edward ne m'aime pas et tu me tueras quand même_, répondis-je._ »

Elle sourit.

« Oh mais tu as tort Bella. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je voudrais te donner ce que tu désires le plus. »

Je la regardais sceptique.

« Ce que je désire le plus ? Tu ne sais pas qu'Edward est partit ? »

Elle laissa échapper un rire perlé.

« Bella ne sois pas stupide. Tu ne désires pas Edward par-dessus tout. Tu éprouves… De la haine ? Non, ce que tu désires le plus, c'est de te venger. Et tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance par rapport à ce que tu es. »

Je restais confuse pendant seulement un instant avant de comprendre et mon souffle se coupa.

« Tu as l'intention de me transformer ?_, Murmurais-je. _»

Surprise de voir combien à cet instant c'était exactement ce que je désirais par-dessus tout. Elle hocha la tête. Elle allait faire pour moi ce qu'Edward n'avait jamais voulut faire. Mais cela faisait aussi trois jours d'atroces douleurs. De plus il n'y avait rien de pire que de savoir que je me retournerais contre lui… C'était une situation gagnant-gagnant pour moi et à la fin, c'était une situation avantageuse pour elle aussi.

Elle ferait ça quand et comment elle le voudrait, je ne fus donc pas surprise quand elle se jeta sur moi et me mordit au cou. Elle me déposa doucement sur le canapé et me baisa le front en guise d'adieu et disparue par la fenêtre avant que la douleur n'ait commencé Je poussais un cri surnaturel qui fut si fort que j'étais sûre que tous les habitants de Forks avaient pu l'entendre.

***B/Em***

Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que j'étais étendue sur le canapé d'Edward. Alors j'essayais de retenir mes cris, me tordant à cause de cette incroyable douleur. Je ne sus pas combien de temps avait passé quand j'entendis la voix d'Emmett.

« Bella, oh mon Dieu ! Non !_, Cria-t-il. _»

Au milieu des cris que je ne pouvais contenir.

« Carlisle !_, Hurla-t-il._ »

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais j'entendis la voix de Carlisle.

« Elle a été mordue.

-Peut-on l'arrêter ? De la même façon qu'Edward la dernière fois ?_, Souffla Esmée de toute urgence._

-Non_, déclara Carlisle faiblement._ Le venin s'est propagé trop loin, nous ne serions pas en mesure de l'arrêter et on pourrait la tuer. Quoique… Elle l'aurait peut-être préféré à que ce qu'elle va devenir.

-Non !_, Criais-je. _Non, je veux ça ! J'en ai besoin. »

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Mon corps fut prit de convulsions épuisantes. Je sentis la douleur dans chacune de mes veines.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 6.**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura la douleur, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a diminué et s'est finalement arrêtée en même temps que le dernier battement de mon cœur.

J'ouvris les yeux et regardais autour de moi. Je pouvais tout voir très clairement et mon sens de l'odorat était incroyable.

« Carlisle ! Je pense qu'elle est réveillée_, déclara Alice à proximité._ »

J'entendis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu : le bruit des pas de Vampires qui marchaient vers moi. Je regardais autour et vis Alice assise à côté de moi, Jasper debout à droite derrière elle.

« Comment te sens-tu Bella ?_, Demanda Carlisle gentiment._ »

Je le regardais et remarquais qu'il était tiré.

« Je… Je me sens merveilleusement bien. Quel jour sommes-nous ?_, Questionnais-je. _»

Carlisle sourit faiblement.

« Il t'a fallu trois jour pour te transformer_, m'annonça-t-il._ Bella tu ne peux plus retourner chez toi. Nous… Nous allons diffusez l'histoire que toi et Alice êtes allée en randonnée ce week-end et que vous avez disparues. Dans quelques jours, nous allons ''trouver'' Alice, elle va nous parler de l'ours qui vous a attaqués et comment tu es morte en voulant la protéger. »

Si j'avais été capable de pleurer, je l'aurai fait.

« Charlie_, gémis-je doucement._

-Bella, il ira bien. Il allait bien avant que tu ne viennes ici, il ira bien après ton départ_, dit Jasper apaisant._ »

J'hochais la tête, émerveillée de voir à quel point tout était facile, de voir comment ma voix avait changé en des sons de carillons éoliens.

« Non, ca va être pire qu'avant. Il m'aime plus maintenant puisque j'ai vécu avec lui. Il va se reprocher ma mort, il va se blâmer pour ne pas être capable de me protéger. »

Carlisle et Esmée échangèrent un regard peiné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Bella ? Nous ne pouvons pas lui dire la vérité_, dit doucement Carlisle._

-Je sais. J'aimerais seulement qu'il y ait une autre solution… Une façon de lui faire savoir que je vais bien.

-Eh bien, nous allons y réfléchir et essayer de trouver une autre solution. Mais peu importe si nous pouvons le dire à Charlie ou pas, tu es morte pour le reste du monde_, déclara le docteur._ »

Je regardais les autres et remarquais que la méfiance qu'ils avaient toujours essayés de cacher était absente, partie avec la dernière pulsation de mon sang, alléchant. Puis je regardais Jasper et vit son froncement de méfiance.

« Jasper ?_, Demandais-je inquiète._ Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

-Tu ne sens pas ? Tout autre nouveau-né aurait détruit la maison. Tu n'as pas mal ?_, Interrogea-t-il._ »

Ce fut mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_, Demandais-je en retour._ Je vais bien !

-Tu ne ressens pas la soif ? Tu ne sens pas la douloureuse brûlure dans la gorge ?_, Questionna-t-il._ »

Je considérais la chose puis secouais la tête.

« Je ne ressens rien de différent de quand j'étais humaine. Je veux dire, j'ai un peu faim, mais… Ce n'est pas douloureux et je n'ai pas vraiment soif… »

Les Cullen me regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Quoi ?

-Bella ce n'est pas habituel pour un Vampire nouveau-né. Ce n'est pas non plus un comportement habituel pour quelqu'un qui sort d'une transformation. Même Carlisle n'avait pas si peu soif après sa transformation_, répondit Jasper._

-Oh est-ce que quelque chose cloche avec moi ?_, Demandais-je calmement. _»

Maintenant, non seulement, je n'étais plus humaine, mais j'étais un Vampire capricieux… _Merveilleux_. Carlisle parla alors que tout le monde me regardait.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Vampire qui ne ressentait pas la soif, en particulier un nouveau-né. Nous examinerons ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je pense toujours que Bella devrait aller chasser, juste au cas où.

-Allons-y Bella, nous allons t'apprendre comment chasser_, me dit Alice._ »

Curieusement excitée par l'activité que nous allions partager. Je lui souris et elle cligna des yeux, apparemment éblouie pendant un moment.

« Tu vas bien Alice ?_, Demandais-je concernée._ »

En tenant son bras. Elle sourit.

« Oui, tu es juste… Tu es très belle Bella, mais quand tu souris… Tu es à couper le souffle ! »

Si j'avais toujours été humaine, je serais devenue rouge écarlate. Ensuite Emmett jeta son bras autour de moi beaucoup plus lourdement que si j'avais été humaine.

« Elle a raison, tu sais, tu es à couper le souffle. Je parie que même Rose doit admettre que tu es au moins à égalité avec elle dans ce contexte !_, Déclara Emmett en plaisantant._ »

Je regardais rapidement Rosalie de peur qu'elle ne soit vexée. Mais quand je l'a vis, elle était vraiment bouleversée. Si bouleversée qu'elle marcha jusqu'à Emmett en sifflant. Puis, avant que nous ne puissions faire quelque chose, elle se retourna et fonça dans la fenêtre, ne laissant que le bruit du verre brisé derrière elle.

« J'ai le sentiment que tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça Emmett_, murmurais-je. _»

Me sentant écrasée par la culpabilité.

« En effet, il ne fallait pas !_, Dit Jasper en prenant enfin une respiration. _Emmett je ne l'ai jamais vue si folle. Et tu sais que je l'ai déjà vu folle comme l'enfer. Ses émotions… Elle est folle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Surtout quand on sait que Rose a une fierté extrême pour sa beauté ? »

Emmett n'eu pas l'air gêné, contrarié ou coupable. Au contraire, il sourit.

« Je disais simplement la vérité. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Rose n'est pas d'accord. De plus, Bella a beaucoup vécu et a besoin d'un rappel_, répondit Emmett en toute confiance._

-Je n'ai pas besoin de chose qui vont faire que Rosalie va me haïr encore plus Emmett_, dis-je._ »

Feignant un petit gémissement. En une fraction de seconde, je sentis Emmett à côté de moi.

« Rosalie ne te déteste pas Bella, plus maintenant. Maintenant que tu es un Vampire, contre ta volonté je pourrais ajouter, elle n'a plus aucun problème avec toi_, argumenta Jasper._ »

Je soupirais.

« Eh bien, elle n'en avait pas… Jusqu'à ce que son mari parle de moi. »

Emmett laissa échapper un grognement ludique.

« Tu vas payer pour ça !_, Cria-t-il._ »

Je lui souris gentiment et je commençais à courir.

« Non si tu ne peux pas m'attraper !_, Criais-je par dessus mon épaule. _»

Et je sautais dans l'espace vide de la fenêtre fracassée par Rosalie. Un moment plus tard, j'entendis un ''boum'' pratiquement inaudible d'Emmett quand il toucha le sol derrière moi. Je pris une pointe de vitesse et me précipita loin devant lui.

« Je vais t'attraper Bella !_, Cria-t-il derrière moi. _»

Puis, petit à petit, beaucoup plus lentement que je l'aurai cru, il se rapprocha de moi et fut derrière moi. Comme il essayait de m'attraper, je me mis hors de sa portée. La deuxième fois, il essaya mais je m'arrêtais net et il me fonça dedans, nous envoyant directement au sol.

Une seconde plus tard, j'étais sur mes pieds, en regardant tout autour de moi. Une odeur de neuf remplis mes narines. Bien que je savais ce que c'était. Quelque part très proche de nous maintenant, il y avait des humains.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 7.**

« Bella ! Bella ne bouge pas. Retiens ton souffle_, me siffla Emmett._ »

Saisissant mon bras et me regardant dans les yeux.

« Emmett laisse-moi partir. Je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi_, dis-je._ »

Avec un froncement de sourcils. Il m'imita en fronçant les sourcils également, mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte.

« Viens Bella, nous devons partir d'ici.

-Je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi Emmett_, grondais-je._

-Ce n'est pas que ça Bella. C'est une équipe de recherche, ils te cherchent ! Tu es censée être morte. Tu te souviens ? S'ils te voient, ils vont voir que tu vas bien. Nous devons y aller. Viens !_, Dit-il. _»

Quand il vit que je ne bougeais pas, il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Et avant que je ne puisse voir quoi que se soit, il me jeta sur son épaule et courut à vitesse vampirique.

J'étais sûre que nous avions fait au moins cinq mille mètres avant que l'on ne s'arrête et qu'il me pose au sol. Je restais là où il m'avait jeté et levais les yeux. Nous étions dans une petite clairière où entrait le peu de soleil capable de percer entre les arbres. Voyant ça, je levais ma main et admirais les diamants qui recouvraient ma peau.

Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Emmett se coucher au sol sur le côté près de moi en me regardant.

« Tu n'allais vraiment pas les attaqués ?_, Demanda-t-il. _»

Je regardais son visage en lui répondant.

« Cette pensée ne m'a même pas traversée l'esprit. J'avais… Je n'avais même pas envie de les attaquer. Emmett pourquoi suis-je différente ? Y a-t-il quelque chose de mauvais avec moi ?_, Murmurais-je. _»

Il rit puis secoua la tête.

« Non Bella, il n'y a rien de mal avec toi. Tu es parfaite. Je pari qu'Edward voudra se tuer quand il te verra et qu'il comprendra ce qu'il a abandonné. Non, je pense que ton indifférence à l'odeur et à la soif du sang humain pourrait être ton pouvoir, tu sais comme voir l'avenir ou la lecture de pensées d'Alice et d'Edward… Mais ce n'est que ma pensée.

-J'espère. Je ne veux pas passer l'année prochaine, au moins, cachée quelque part dans un coin isolé_, murmurais-je._ »

En regardant le ciel maintenant nuageux.

« Tu ne seras pas seule Bella. Nous partirons tous avec toi et je serais avec toi à chaque étape du chemin, si tu en as besoin. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit ta volonté. C'est… Quel qu'il soit… Il ne disparaitra pas. Je peux le dire. Tu vas rester spéciale Bella. »

Je tournais la tête pour le regarder et j'aurais eu les larmes aux yeux si j'avais pu.

« Merci Emmett, tu ne sais pas combien tu m'a aidée ces derniers jours. »

Il sourit.

« Cela signifie-t-il que je pourrais t'écouter parler dans ton sommeil à nouveau ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder en arrière et de sourire.

« Bella tu dois vraiment cesser de faire ça_, me réprimanda-t-il._

-Faire quoi ?

-Me sourire comme ça ! C'est… Si j'étais un humain, mon cœur s'arrêterait de battre et ma respiration se couperait. Je serais immobilisé. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. »

Que voulez-vous ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser un sourire sur mon visage. Il grogna puis sauta sur moi avant de commencer à me chatouiller.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher_, dis-je en rigolant._

-Tu sais, plus simplement tu ne devrais pas parler, sourire, rigoler. C'est trois choses ont le même effet sur moi.

-D'accord, je vais faire la sourde-muette avec un air maussade. Est-ce que ce serait mieux pour toi ? »

Je rigolais. Il rit.

« Je ne crois pas. Mais il est très difficile pour moi de rester près de toi. »

Puis il roula. Il n'était donc plus au-dessus de moi. Enfin, il se leva, de manière fluide que je n'aurais pu voir si j'avais encore été humaine. Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me lever.

« Nous devrions aller chasser sinon Jasper va nous tuer quand nous serrons de retour. »

Je tournais la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon sourire et acquiesçais.

« Oh aller Bell's ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je gère ça. Je te promets_, dit-il._ »

En essayant et en réussissant à cacher sa tristesse. Je tournais la tête et lui souris avant de le suivre dans la forêt pour ma première chasse.

***B/Em***

Rosalie était dans la maison quand nous sommes rentrés et elle attendait Emmett dans la salle à manger. Elle me regarda avant d'envelopper son bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser passionnément. Je sentis une vague de jalousie me traverser. Je remerciais mon étoile de chance du fait que Jasper n'était pas là pour capter mes émotions.

Puis elle me sourit et tenant Emmett par la main, elle le conduisit vers leur chambre. Elle me lança un regard furieux vers le bas avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Je poussais un grognement et marchais dehors pour m'asseoir sur le porche.

***B/Em***

Vingt minutes plus tard, je sentis des humains remonter l'allée et je partie me cacher dans la salle de bains.

Même de loin, je pouvais entendre le moteur s'arrêter et deux paires de pieds marcher vers la maison. La sonnette retentit et j'entendis le vent siffler comme quelqu'un répondait à la porte.

« Ah Esmée_, dit Charlie._ »

Si triste qu'il fallut que je me retienne pour ne pas courir et aller le serrer dans mes bras.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que Carlisle est ici ?_, Demanda-t-il. _»

Cela me brisait le cœur de le voir si malheureux, misérable et abattu. Il semblait qu'il ne prenait pas très bien la nouvelle de ma disparition.

« Certainement Chef Swan, juste un instant. Je vais vous demander d'entrer et d'attendre dans le salon s'il vous plait_, fit poliment Esmée._ »

Je pouvais entendre le chagrin pour sa fille disparue. Il devait avoir accepté car j'entendis ses pas et ceux de la personne qui était avec lui quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, tandis qu'Esmée se rua à vitesse humaine dans le bureau de Carlisle. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux redescendirent.

« Chef Swan puis-je vous aidez ?_, Demanda Carlisle. _»

En laissant s'infiltrer son inquiétude frauduleuse par le biais de ses paroles.

« Eh bien je vous avais dit que je viendrais vous informer chaque jour si nous avions des nouvelles à propos d'Alice et Bella et bien, je suis là. Je suis désolé de dire que nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'elles. La tempête qui a duré, a effacé toutes traces susceptibles de nous aider. Même Sam Uley et Jake ici présents n'ont pas été en mesure de trouver quelques choses. Je suis désolé_, dit-il encore._ »

J'eue presque le souffle coupé. Jake était là ? Dans la maison des Vampires ? Comment était-il arrivé ?

« Nous comprenons. Juste… Dites-nous si vous trouvez quelque chose. Si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles, ne vous sentez pas obligé de venir nous le dire. Nous savons que vous avez beaucoup à faire et avec le souci supplémentaire pour Bella…_, Répondit Carlisle calmement. _»

Charlie ne répondit pas. Mais alors j'entendis la voix de Jake.

« Puis-je vous parlez franchement monsieur ?_, Demanda-t-il. _»

Il dû avoir reçu l'autorisation car il poursuivit.

« Il est de mon avis, et de l'avis de beaucoup de gens, que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si Edward ne l'avait pas quitté. »

Je fermais les yeux contre la douleur inattendue et étouffais un gémissement.

« C'est une observation très perspicace Jacob. Et vous serrez surpris d'entendre que certains d'entre nous le pense aussi. Bella est venue pour diner et a finit par passer la nuit ici. Le lendemain, elle a annoncé qu'elle voulait faire du camping. Elle aurait pu s'en tirer seule si Alice ne s'était pas opposée à Bella. J'ai passé tout ce temps à penser que c'était de la faute d'Edward. Aucun d'entre nous n'est heureux de ce qu'il fait ou comment il a géré les choses. »

A cet instant, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage puis Esmée aspirer de l'air dans ses poumons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_, Hurla soudainement Charlie. _Quand est-elle revenue ? Pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas informés immédiatement ? »

Je savais que ça devait avoir lieu. Alice avait dû sortir du bureau et Charlie l'avait vue. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa capacité de voir l'avenir ? Et ses capacités auditives et visuelles vampiriques ? Je savais qu'elle était loin de la pièce, sûrement qu'elle savait que Charlie était là.

« Charlie il se passe des choses que vous ne comprenez pas !_, Déclara Carlisle de toute urgence._ »

Je l'imaginais avec ses mains en l'air, essayant d'apaiser Charlie qui devenait de plus en plus rouge au visage.

« Faites en sortes que je comprennes ! Où est ma fille ?_, Demanda-t-il._

-Laissez-moi-vous expliquer. Assoyez-vous Charlie_, déclara Carlisle avec autorité. _»

J'entendis des pas et puis un cri alors qu'il s'assit.

« Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe_, dit Charlie._ »

Un peu moins fort, suppliant cette fois.


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 8.**

« Bella… Bella n'est plus normale Charlie. Il s'est passé un évènement, il y a quelques jours, hé bien… Disons qu'elle a changé. Elle est différente de ce qu'elle était. Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ou ce qu'elle est maintenant parce que ce serait dangereux pour vous. Mais sachez qu'elle est en sécurité. Elle… Elle va vivre pendant un _**long**_ moment Charlie… »

Charlie dû fronça les sourcils et j'entendis la confusion dans sa voix.

« Que dites-vous ? Essayez-vous de dire que Bella n'est plus humaine ? Elle vivra longtemps ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Elle ne mourra jamais ?_, Demanda-t-il. _»

Carlisle soupira.

« Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Ne prenez pas à la légère le fait que j'ai dis que cela pouvait être dangereux. Mais oui, Bella est immortelle. Elle ne mourra pas, ne vieillira pas. Elle restera toujours une jeune fille de 18 ans. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, mais… J'en suis sûr, vous n'aurez pas trop de difficultés pour comprendre. Si vous trouvez, n'en parlez à personne, ne faites rien. Vous seriez vraiment en danger.

-Où est ma fille ?_, Demanda Charlie résigné._

-Si vous la voyez, promettez-moi de ne dire à personne qu'elle est vivante. Vous devez prétendre qu'elle est morte. Notre vie et son existence dépendent de votre totale coopération et votre silence.

-Bien. Dites-moi où est ma fille ?_, Grogna Charlie._ »

Je fus surprise que Jacob soit resté silencieux pendant toute la discussion.

« Bella !_, Appela doucement Esmée. _»

Je fermais les yeux, soupirais une fois avant de sortir de la salle de bains. Tout le monde sauf Rosalie et Emmett se trouvait dans le salon. Charlie était assis sur le divan à côté de Jacob, le visage blême. J'hésitais à regarder mon père mais quand je le fis, je ne vis pas le ressentiment ou la peur que j'imaginais.

« Bell's ? C'est toi ?_, Murmura-t-il._

-Oui_, répondis-je._ »

Mon père sursauta à mon nouveau timbre de voix.

« Papa, c'est moi. Je… Je suis désolée pour tout cela.

-Bella… Tu vas bien ?_, Questionna-t-il simplement. _»

Je souris. Jacob m'observait attentivement et Charlie était abasourdi.

« Je suis désolée papa. Je voudrais juste… Je voudrais pouvoir te dire ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Carlisle dit que c'est dangereux. »

J'hochais la tête.

« Si tu as bien entendu Carlisle, tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais venir chez toi ? Seras-tu d'accord ? »

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que perdre ma vie auprès de lui serait aussi difficile.

« Je vais essayer de m'y faire. Je ne sais pas comment je vais l'annoncer à ta mère…_, Dit-il pour lui-même._ »

Je m'approchais et me mis à genoux devant lui. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper penché en avant et près à bondir. Je levais les yeux et vis le désespoir dans ceux de mon père. Je lui pris la main.

« C'est bon Jasper. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal_, dis-je distraitement._ »

En voyant Jasper esquisser un pas en avant. J'étreignis alors mon père. Son souffle se coupa au contact de ma peau froide et je voulus me reculer mais il me saisit fermement.

« Bella ! Je suis désolé de tout cela. Je suis perdu. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je comprends papa. Je ne te blâme pas pour ça. Tu as toujours fais de ton mieux. Tu es le meilleur des pères. Si je devais refaire des choix, je reviendrais encore vivre auprès de toi à Forks au lieu de rester en Floride. Ma vie aurait été vide sans toi. Tu l'as rendue… Supportable alors que je ne croyais pas qu'elle pouvait l'être. Je t'aime tant_, murmurais-je._

-Je t'aime aussi Bell's. Ne pourrais-je jamais te revoir ?_, Questionna-t-il._ »

En regardant mes yeux rouges avant de me lâcher. Je reportais mon attention sur Carlisle. Le docteur blond nous sourit avant de répondre.

« Nous n'avons pas planifié de partir avant la remise des diplômes. Nous pourrions rester un peu plus longtemps. Bella tu montres un contrôle incroyable. Je ne vois donc pas de raison pour que tu ne puisses pas voir ton père quand tu le désires. »

J'hochais la tête.

« Tu vois papa, je serais encore là un moment.

-Bella ? Promets-moi une chose. Ne disparais pas sans me prévenir. Ne me laisse pas croire que tu as disparue et que je ne te reverrais plus. Viens me dire au revoir avant de partir. »

J'aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. Je sanglotais sans larme en me blottissant dans ses bras.

« Je vais y aller. Hum… A propos de la mise en scène de cette mort…

-Nous avons prévu d'annoncer que nous avons retrouvés Alice demain et que Bella a été attaquée par un ours. C'est mieux s'il n'y a pas de corps_, répondit Carlisle._

-Alors je vais faire semblant d'être complètement désemparé lorsque je recevrai cette nouvelle. Au revoir Bella, je te vois bientôt_, répliqua Charlie. _»

Jacob était resté silencieux durant la conversation. Il évitait de me regarder. Il se leva enfin pour suivre Charlie à l'extérieur.

« Jake_, appelais-je._ »

Il se retourna et me regarda pour la première fois en une demi-heure.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver pour nous ? »

Il réfléchit puis haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas Bella. Tu es l'un d'entre eux maintenant. La tribu ne va pas apprécier surtout que le traité ait été rompu… Je pense que vous devriez partir plus tôt que prévu.

-Attends ! Ce ne sont pas les Cullen. Ils n'ont rien fait. C'est Victoria. Je t'en ai parlé, tu te souviens ? Elle est revenue. Les Cullen n'ont pas rompu le traité !_, Criais-je inquiète. _»

Il jeta un coup d'œil à chaque Vampire puis hocha la tête.

« Je vais faire passer le message mais j'ignore comment Sam va réagir. Nous pourrions avoir à… Je ne sais pas. Avoir une sorte de réunion pour en parler_, dit-il avant de sortir._

-Jacob ?_, Le rappelais-je. _»

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et me fit face.

« Au revoir_, fut tout ce que je dis._

-A bientôt Bella. »

Ils remontèrent tous les deux dans la voiture avant de s'éloigner. Je soupirais et me laissais tomber dans le divan. Quelques minutes après, Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignirent. Emmett prit place à mes côtés et alluma la télévision.

« Qu'avez-vous tous ?_, Demanda-t-il. _»

En nous dévisageant tour à tour.

« Charlie est venu ici avec Jacob Black_, expliqua Carlisle._ Ils ont vu Alice et ils se doutaient que quelque chose se passait. Vous n'avez pas entendu crier ? »

Emmett regarda Rosalie.

« Non. Non, nous n'avons pas… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Bella s'est montrée et lui a parlé.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est un nouveau-né ! Elle ne les a pas attaqués ?_, Questionna Rosalie._ »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Depuis quand cela te tracasse-t-il ? Tu t'en fous si je tue Charlie. Tu n'en a rien à faire si Victoria m'avait tuée ! Pourquoi ne pas arrêter de faire semblant de me supporter ? »

Rosalie me fixa avant de répondre.

« Bien. Parfait. Pour être franche, je pense que nous gaspillons notre temps avec toi. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est nous créer des problèmes. D'abord, nous avons été obligés de te sauver. Puis tu as poussé Edward à quitter sa famille. Et maintenant tu mets cette même famille en danger par le fait que tu es un nouveau-né et parce que ton père sait que tu es vivante mais plus la même. Tu nous empêches de vivre une vie proche de la normalité. »

Les Cullen l'observèrent sous le choc. Moi, je m'attendais à tout cela. Je l'avais toujours su.

« Tu as raison Rosalie. Je sais toutes ces choses. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ce que je suis. Je ne peux revenir sur le fait que vous avez dû me sauver de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable. Je ne peux empêcher Edward d'être partit mais c'est parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Je ne suis pas responsable si la famille m'a choisie à sa place. Je ne suis pas responsable si je suis un nouveau-né. Je suis désolée du mal que je te cause mais presque rien n'est de ma faute. Il te suffit de dire une parole et je pars.

-Nous ne…_, Commencèrent Alice et Carlisle. _»

Je leur jetais un regard. Je voulais l'entendre de Rosalie et de personne d'autre. Si elle voulait mon départ, je partirai et j'essayerai de ne pas revenir en arrière. Je ne voulais pas causer plus de problème à cette famille. J'avais déjà fait fuir Edward.

« Que veux-tu Rosalie ? Veux-tu que je parte ? »

Rosalie me fixa, surprise. Elle regarda sa famille. Tous attendaient sa décision.


	9. Chapitre 9

_**RAR :**_ ces85 = Eh bien voilà encore des chapitres supplémentaires :) Tu aimeras encore plus la suite ! Kiss !

sm33 = Mdr oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit les chapitres ainsi lol. Oui il y aura bien une rencontre entre Bella et Edward. D'ailleurs, il va s'en mordre les doigts mais je n'en dis pas plus :D. Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que mon travail de traduction est apprécié ! Merci à toi pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 9.**

Enfin, elle soupira et secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes Bella. Tu es là depuis si longtemps, je ne sais pas comment les choses seraient sans toi. Je pense… Je pense que je dois partir pour un moment. Je vais aller à Denali voir Edward. J'ai besoin de me retrouver avec moi-même. Peut-être… Que quand je reviendrai, je serais contente que tu sois ici. Je pense que j'ai juste besoin de temps pour moi. Non Emmett, j'y vais seule. Tu resteras ici avec la famille_, dit-elle._ »

A Emmett quand il se leva. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Es-tu sûre Rose ? Je viens avec toi si tu le veux. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai besoin d'être seule en ce moment. Je serai de retour bientôt, je te le promets. J'ai juste besoin de m'habituer à l'idée que Bella fasse partie de la famille. »

Emmett hocha la tête.

« D'accord Rose.

-Je vais aller faire un sac. »

Elle monta à l'étage. Emmett la suivit de près. Nous nous regardâmes tous.

« Je suis tellement désolée_, dis-je tout à coup._ »

Esmée vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Pourquoi Bella ?

-J'ai ruiné votre famille ! J'ai d'abord chassé Edward au loin, maintenant Rosalie. »

Esmée secoua la tête.

« Tu ne les as pas chassé Bella. Ils sont partis de leur plein gré. Edward savait qu'il t'avait fait du tort et Rosalie… Je pense vraiment qu'elle essaie de calmer son ancienne haine contre toi pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour la famille. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. »

J'hochais la tête.

« Je me sens responsable de tout cela. Parfois… Je pense que ça aurait été mieux si j'étais restée loin, comme Edward me l'avais dit.

-Tu es la seule personne qui pense de cette façon Bella. Nous tous, nous t'aimons. Notre vie serait beaucoup plus vide si tu n'étais pas venue dans notre famille_, répondit Carlisle._ »

J'haussais les épaules.

« Nous allons voir. Vous pouvez décider, après qu'une partie de la famille soit partie depuis longtemps, que vous voulez aussi que je ne sois jamais venu ici. »

Emmett soupira quand il revint en bas. Il avoua que Rose était partie sans dire au revoir.

« Viens Bella, allons chasser, peut-être que ça me remontera le moral. »

J'hochais la tête et sortie de la maison. Presque instantanément, il fut juste derrière moi. Notre chasse pris moins d'une heure et je m'assis finalement sur l'herbe légèrement humide. Emmett s'affala à côté de moi.

« Tu sais Bella, ta dépression est en train de se porter sur moi_, dit-il. _»

Je plissais mon front.

« Ah mais je pensais que ma… Bonne humeur, mon sourire, mon rire, te mettaient mal à l'aise. »

Il me fixa.

« Je préfère te voir heureuse et moi mal à l'aise que toi et moi malheureux.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai chassé Rosalie loin de toi_, murmurais-je._ »

Il me regarda, incrédule.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça Bella que je suis malheureux_, dit-il en rigolant._

-Alors pourquoi es-tu malheureux ?_, Demandais-je. _»

Il sembla considérer cette question.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être que c'est juste parce que je suis habitué à te voir heureuse, avec Edward et quand il t'a quittée… Tu semblais déprimée. Je l'ai aimé quand tu étais heureuse, il m'a fait sentir que peut-être nous n'étions pas des monstres après tout. Je veux dire que si un humain chétif comme toi peut être heureux avec nous, nous devons faire quelque chose de bien. »

Je souris et regardais Emmett reprendre son souffle.

« Tu es vraiment à couper le souffle, tu le sais ça ?_, Fit-il. _»

Je souris encore.

« Tu n'as pas à dire des choses comme ça Emmett. Tout simplement parce que je suis un Vampire et supposée être jolie, ce qui ne signifie pas que ça fonctionne sur nous tous. »

Ce fut son tour de froncer les sourcils.

« Mais Bella, tu me coupes le souffle. Tu es l'un des Vampires les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu ! Ne l'as-tu pas toi-même encore remarqué ?_, Demanda-t-il. _»

Je secouais la tête.

« J'avais peur de…

-Je suis choqué qu'Alice ne t'ai pas fait te regarder. Viens avec moi, tu vas te voir. »

Emmett me tira et me traîna dans le ruisseau. J'eue le souffle coupé quand je vis la créature exquise qui s'y reflétait. Je savais que c'était moi parce que cette personne avait une étrange ressemblance avec moi, mais elle était plus raffinée, plus sculptée, plus belle de toutes les manières. Même ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus complet, plus sombre, d'un plus beau brun, un peu plus long qu'auparavant. Ce corps lui-même aurait fait envie à toutes les femmes dans le monde, en particulier les stars d'Hollywood. Elle était parfaitement proportionnée et se tenait avec tant de grâce, qu'il était difficile pour moi de croire qu'elle et moi étions la même personne.

« Oh mon Dieu_, murmurais-je._ »

En me touchant la joue doucement et regardant la femme dans le ruisseau imitait mon mouvement.

« Je te l'avais dis_, chuchota Emmett derrière moi._ »

Je souris et fus prise par surprise recevant le même choc que tout à l'heure lorsque je vis mon sourire. C'était vraiment paralysant, mon cœur s'arrêta.

« Emmett_, dis-je en regardant enfin loin de moi-même._ Penses-tu qu'Edward et moi c'est vraiment fini pour de bon ? »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais pensé à cela, mais après je m'avouais que je voulais entendre ce qu'allait dire Emmett. Je me tournais vers lui, il soupira.

« Bella je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je ne pense pas que toi et Edward serez un jour à nouveau ensemble. Vampires… Je ne crois avoir jamais entendu parler d'un amour pour un humain. Quand Edward nous a dit qu'il t'aimait, j'étais complètement choqué. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Mais je sais que s'il ne t'aimait pas alors que tu étais humain, je ne vois pas comment il le pourrait maintenant. Je suis désolé. »

J'hochais simplement la tête, sachant que si j'avais été une humaine j'aurais pleuré. J'avais surmonté Edward, mais une petite partie de moi l'aimait toujours et désirait toujours qu'il revienne à moi.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_, Demanda Emmett. _»

J'hochais encore la tête.

« Je suppose que c'était une question stupide.

-Non, ce n'était pas stupide. Bella nous pouvons tous voir à quel point tu aimais Edward. Nous savons tous que cela prendra du temps après ce qu'il t'a fait. Ce n'était pas stupide_, dit-il._

-Que vas-tu faire si Rose et toi n'êtes plus ensemble ?_, Demandais-je avec curiosité._

-Je ne sais pas. Parfois… Parfois je me demande même si Rosalie m'aime vraiment. Je veux dire, certaines des choses qu'elle fait me font croire qu'elle m'aime, mais d'autres choses me font croire qu'elle m'utilise pour arriver à ses fins car elle sait que je le ferai.

-Tu l'aimes ?_, Murmurais-je. _»

Il considéra cela aussi, beaucoup plus de temps que je l'aurais pensé, après avoir été marié avec elle depuis un certain temps.

« Je ne sais plus. Au début, quand j'étais nouveau Vampire, j'étais sûr que je l'aimais. Maintenant, je pense que peut-être nous nous sommes éloignés, dans des directions distinctes. Je pense qu'une partie de moi sera toujours attachée à elle, mais je ne pense pas que je l'aime comme autrefois. »

J'hochais la tête et commençais à marcher vers la maison.

« Emmett savais-tu qu'Edward et Rosalie étaient censés être ensemble ? Carlisle espérait qu'ils se réuniraient après qu'elle soit transformée.

-Oui, Rose me l'a dit une fois. Parfois je me demande s'ils n'ont pas vraiment été faits pour être ensemble. Ils ont beaucoup de points communs.

-Tu sais, avant je me demandais pourquoi toi et Rosalie étiez ensemble. Vous semblez tellement… Différents. »

Emmett rit.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas les points communs qui nous rapprochent. »


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Note de moi :**_ Pour les dialogues avec des appels téléphoniques, les phrases de la personne qu'on ne voit pas sont en italiques (et la narration en normal).

_**RAR :**_ sm33 = Je te remercie beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise, j'espère que les chapitres d'après te plairons aussi parce que pour l'instant je n'ai retraduis que certains passages des chapitres publiés. Jusqu'au chapitre 13 c'est _Poupoucinette95_ qui à fait la grosse partie de traduction. Moi j'ai seulement repris des choses qui n'allaient pas en français :D. En tout cas merci pour tes review ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fic est suivit ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, si la traduction n'est pas bonne cela ne donne pas du tout envie de lire la fic. Et si tu aime le rapprochement d'Emmett et Bella, tu va aimer plus encore quand ils vont se mettre ensemble dans CE chapitre ! Lol. Kiss !

* * *

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 10.**

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?_, Demandais-je._

-Eh bien, toi et Edward êtes à peu près aussi différents que nous et tu m'interroges sur moi et Rosalie ? »

Je rigolais de ne pas avoir fait le lien.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais je me le demande encore parfois. »

Emmett ne me regarda pas quand il répondit.

« Rose et moi… Nous avons beaucoup de différences, mais l'une de nos plus grandes ressemblances, c'est que nous apprécions énormément le sexe. Oui, Rosalie et moi aimons tous les deux ça. C''est notre plus grande compatibilité. »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Mais ne désires-tu pas trouver le vrai amour ? Quelque chose qui n'est pas basée autour du sexe ?

-Bien sûr Bella mais cela ne signifie pas que je vais l'obtenir ! Nous ne rencontrons pas beaucoup de Vampires comme nous et ceux qui le sont, le plus souvent sont déjà pris et ceux qui ne le sont pas… Ils ne veulent généralement pas être avec nous. »

Je réfléchis à cela.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé ça Emmett.

-Oublie ! Ça n'a aucune importance. »

Nous arrivâmes à la maison quelques minutes plus tard et allâmes directement à la salle de séjour où nous nous affalâmes sur le canapé à regarder la télévision.

***B/Em***

Trois mois s'écoulèrent avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Alice allait encore à l'école, même si elle la trouvait beaucoup moins attrayante maintenant qu'elle était toute seule. Mes funérailles s'étaient déroulées selon les plans et Charlie avait même de fausses larmes pour l'occasion. Nous nous sommes vus tous les deux jours, en présence de Jacob et d'Emmett.

Rosalie et Edward n'étaient pas rentrés du tout durant ces trois mois et j'ai vite constaté qu'Edward n'était plus constamment dans mes pensées. Emmett et moi traînions beaucoup ensembles, on parlait, on allait à la chasse, on jouait. Parfois, Alice et Jasper se joignaient à nous et d'autres fois, toute la famille était de la partie.

Je ne pensais rien du lien qui se créait entre Emmett et moi.

***B/Em***

Puis un jour où nous étions partit en randonnée, le portable d'Emmett sonna. Après avoir regardé le nom et avoir hésité, il l'ouvrit et dit :

« Hey Rose. »

Je pouvais entendre Rosalie à l'autre bout.

« _Bonjour Emmett. Comment vas-tu ?_ »

Emmett répondit :

« Je vais bien. La famille va très bien, Alice est assez folle car elle doit aller à l'école seule, mais…

-_Oui, je peux imaginer comment ce doit être pour elle. Euh… Ecoute Emmett. Nous avons besoin de parler. Es-tu seul ?_, Demanda-t-elle. »

Il me regarda puis dit :

« Oui. »

Je n'étais pas sûre au début si je devais partir. Donc je restais, sachant qu'il me le dirait s'il voulait que je parte.

« _D'accord. Emmett je sais que cela va être un choc, mais je pense que nous devrions nous séparer._ »

Emmett paru choqué. Son visage se figea et il dit :

« Pourquoi ?

-_Je… Je suis tellement désolée Emmett. Je ne pensais pas que le fait d'être ici seule avec Edward aurait de l'effet sur moi, mais en fait si. Je réalise maintenant que lui et moi… Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. S'il te plait, ne sois pas en colère contre moi, je suis tellement, tellement désolée._ »

Emmett fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as couché avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, ma femme et lui, mon frère, avez couché ensemble ? »

Je pouvais dire que si Rosalie avait pu, elle aurait pleuré.

« _Oui Emmett. Je n'ai pas… Nous n'étions pas… Ça vient d'arriver. Je suis désolée._

-Je ne veux plus te parler maintenant. Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. »

Sur ce, il raccrocha le téléphone et s'appuya contre un arbre. Je le regardais avec sympathie.

« Je suis désolée. Que… De ce qu'ils ont fait… C'est inexcusable. »

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Ils ont déjà fait des choses comme ça pendant un bon moment. Ils ne savent pas que je suis au courant. »

J'eue le souffle coupé.

« Es-tu sérieux ? Depuis combien de temps ? »

Il avait l'air distant.

« Disons juste avant qu'il ne t'ait rencontré. Ils ont essayé d'être discrets à ce sujet mais il y avait toujours des choses qui les trahissaient. Je suis surpris que cela ait pris aussi longtemps pour qu'elle rompe avec moi. J'étais sûr qu'elle allait le faire durant la première semaine. Bien que j'aurais cru qu'elle aurait un peu plus d'imagination que de dire que d'être seule avec lui, lui a fait réaliser qu'ils ont besoin d'être ensemble.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dis ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ?_, Demandais-je. _»

Choquée et blessée qu'Edward ait triché avec moi.

« Je n'ai pas… Ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. J'ai juste pensé au fait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle, que je n'étais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Je n'ai même pas pensé à toi ni au fait qu'Edward te trompait.

-Je suis encore désolée_, murmurais-je._ »

Posant ma main sur son bras. Il baissa les yeux sur elle puis vers moi.

« Je ne le suis pas_, dit-il simplement._ »

Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur juste avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille, il me tira si près que mes propres mains s'accrochèrent dans ses cheveux bouclés, le tenant près de moi.

Nous finîmes par nous s'éloigner même s'il n'y en avait vraiment pas besoin. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux avant de faire un pas vers l'autre.

« Je suis désolé_, dit Emmett doucement._ »

Je souris et je savourais l'effet que ce baiser avait sur lui.

« Je ne le suis pas_, répondis-je._ »

En l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Bella, Bella, stop !_, Me répondit Emmett. _»

En me tenant loin de lui.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_, Demandais-je._

-Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Je sais que tu es blessée Bella et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je ne veux pas blesser l'un de nous deux avec des décisions précipitées. »

De nouveau, un autre homme me rejetait. Peu importe ce qu'il dit pour le cacher, je savais qu'il me rejetait. J'inclinais la tête évasivement et me détournais, en essayant de cacher ma douleur. Il venait de me rejeter et il ne me voulait pas, comme Edward. Bien qu'il fut un peu plus rapide pour me dire qu'il ne voulait pas de moi.

« Bella attends, reviens ici !_, Dit Emmett. _»

Mais en voyant que je ne revenais pas, il accourut derrière moi et me tourna vers lui.

« Bella qu'y a-t-il ?

-Non Emmett, je comprends. Laisse-moi seule maintenant_, répondis-je sèchement._

-Attends, où vas-tu ? Pourquoi réagis-tu comme cela ?_, Demanda-t-il confus._

-Ça va Emmett ! Ne prétend pas être un bon gars juste parce que tu ne veux pas ressembler à un con. J'ai été tellement stupide. Quand tu m'as embrassée, j'aurais dû me douter que cela ne voudrait rien dire pour toi. Que ça ne signifiait rien pour toi. J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais comme Edward.

-Maintenant, attend juste une seconde ! Ne t'avise pas de me comparer à ce salaud Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fais.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà ! Pourquoi m'as-tu m'embrassée Emmett, si tu allais me dire que tu ne voulais pas de moi ? Est-ce parce que tu aimes voir ma douleur ? Tu aimes me voir comme ça, souffrir ? Parce que je sais que je ne suis rien, que personne ne m'aime, ne me veut et n'a besoin de moi ! Tu… Tu veux un moment de sexe et lorsque tu auras terminé avec moi, tu va passer à autre chose, tout comme Edward_, sanglotais-je sans larmes maintenant._

-Attend, attend, attend. Tu crois que je te _**rejette**__ ?_ Tu crois que je ne veux pas de toi ? Bella ! Je t'ai toujours voulue ! Depuis que tu as quitté Edward je te veux_, dit-il._ »

Soulagé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Ne me mens pas Emmett Cullen. »

Ma voix était dangereuse.

« Je ne te mens pas Bella ! Et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je n'aime pas te faire penser que tu n'es rien, que personne ne t'aime, te désire ou n'a besoin de toi.

-Alors je vais partir, comme ça tu n'auras pas à me voir ou te soucier de ce que je pense.

-Bella je n'aime pas que tu penses ça parce que _**je t'aime**__, __**je te **_veux, _**j'ai **_besoin de toi. Tu n'es pas rien. Tu es _**tout**__._ Depuis qu'Edward est partit, tu es mon monde. Tu es la raison… Eh bien, je suppose sans laquelle je ne me lèverais pas le matin, hein ?_, Demanda-t-il souriant. _»

Contre ma volonté, je lui souris en retour.

« Tu… Tu m'aimes ?_, Murmurais-je. _»

Emmett vint vers moi et me serra contre lui.

« Oh Bella, comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? J'aime tout de toi, ton humour, ta compassion, ta capacité à avoir des ennuis, ton sourire, ton esprit d'aventure… Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Comment ne pas t'aimer quand tout ce que tu es, est ce que je cherchais depuis toujours ? »

Je souris contre son torse et l'étreignis.

« Je ne voulais pas mais je t'aime aussi_, murmurais-je._ »

Il posa sa tête sur la mienne et je l'entendis souffler :

« Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas ?

-J'ai eu peur… Peur que si je me permettais de t'aimer, tu ferais comme Edward. J'ai pensé qu'il était trop tôt, que mon cœur allait être de nouveau meurtri. »

Il fit un pas en arrière.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais blessée Bella. Je ne ferai pas ce qu'Edward t'a fait. Sans toi… Je ne voudrais pas vivre. »


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 11.**

Emmett et moi sommes retournés à la maison main dans la main. Alice nous attendait, faisant des petits sauts, folle de joie.

« Oh Bella ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi et Emmett !

-Alice tu… Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ?_, Demanda Emmett surpris. _»

Elle secoua sa petite tête de lutin.

« Non, regarde : tu n'es pas fâché que Rosalie t'es laissée. Tu es heureux. Ce qui signifie que je le suis aussi. Oh et devinez quoi ? Rose m'a appelée et m'a dit ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Edward et qu'ils allaient revenir pour vous parler face à face. Elle pense que vous allez mal le prendre et elle estime qu'il sera plus facile si elle venait ici en personne. »

Emmett la regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

« Rosalie et Edward… Viennent ici pour me parler ? »

Alice hocha la tête.

« Ils devraient être ici dans la matinée, voire plus tôt. Que prévoyez-vous de leur dire ?_, Demanda-t-elle. _»

En regardant nos doigts encore enlacés.

« La vérité_, répondis-je._ »

A ce moment, Jasper arriva, regarda en arrière et vint se mettre entre Emmett et moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_, Questionna Emmett._

-Je… Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment si fort venant de l'un de vous avant_, expliqua-t-il._

-Quel sentiment ?_, Demandais-je._

-Amour_, répondit simplement Jasper._ Vous deux, vous… Vous saturez l'air autour de vous avec votre amour l'un pour l'autre. Je n'ai jamais sentis un sentiment plus fort que celui d'Alice et moi ou Carlisle et Esmée. Non, jamais ressenti ça… Je pense que je ne pourrais pas supporter ça longtemps. Surtout que je savais que ça allait arriver.

-Comment ça ? Comment savais-tu que cela allait arriver ?_, Demanda Emmett. _»

Jasper hocha la tête.

« Alice l'avait vu. J'ai été capable de ressentir votre attirance pour l'autre durant des mois déjà, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne le réalisiez vous-mêmes.

-Eh bien, je crois que je vais aller à l'intérieur pour réfléchir à tout ça. »

Les autres me suivirent à l'intérieur et Emmett s'assit immédiatement à côté de moi et me tira presque sur ses genoux.

« Alors qu'allez-vous faire à propos d'Edward et Rosalie ?_, Questionna Jasper. _»

Emmett et moi regardâmes les autres.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'Emmett va faire mais je ne vais pas me cacher devant eux… Au moins une fois, je voudrais qu'on ne revienne pas sur Edward et sur ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne veux même plus me venger, maintenant que j'ai Emmett. Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment envers Edward. Il ne représente plus rien pour moi.

-Attends, quoi ? Comment voulais-tu te venger ?_, Demanda Alice. _Tu n'as jamais rien dis à ce sujet.

-C'est… Victoria… Elle voulait se venger de la mort de James en faisant souffrir Edward en me tuant. Mais quand je lui ai dis qu'Edward ne m'aimait pas, elle a décidé de ne pas le faire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me transformée et que de cette façon j'aurais une chance de me venger d'Edward… Maintenant, cela ne me semble pas si important. Je lui suis reconnaissante pour m'avoir laissée, ainsi j'ai pu me tourner vers Emmett et je vais pouvoir passer l'éternité avec lui.

-Oh Bella ! Tu ne m'as jamais rien dis_, dit Alice._ »

Qui semblait surprise et désolée pour moi.

« Je n'en veux à personne, pas même à elle. D'ailleurs, comment aurais-je pu savoir si vous ne chercheriez pas à m'arrêter ? »

Jasper eut un petit rire silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Jazz ?_, Demanda Emmett._

-Je pense à la façon dont Bella voulait se venger. Eh bien, qu'on le veuille ou non, tu vas l'obtenir. As-tu une idée de comment va réagir Edward quand il va vous voir toi et Bella ? Il va se rendre compte de ce qu'il a abandonné et de ce qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il va se rendre compte qu'il a été stupide de te quitter. Pour moi, c'est la plus douce des vengeances. »

Je souris et hochais la tête.

« Je comprends ton point de vue Jasper. Hum, Edward ne sait toujours pas pour moi ?_, Demandais-je._ »

Alice et Jasper échangèrent un regard. Mais la réponse que j'attendais ne vint pas d'eux.

« Non, Edward ne sait pas encore pour toi_, déclara Carlisle._ Du moins, personne de cette maison ne lui a dit. Je ne peux pas te dire si Rosalie lui en a parlé. Nous ne parlons pas souvent d'Edward et quand nous le faisons ce n'est pas à propos de toi. »

Je fus surprise par ces nouvelles. Que je sois un Vampire depuis trois mois et qu'Edward ne soit pas au courant.

« Waouh. »

Fut tout ce que je pu dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_, Questionna Emmett._

-Je ne sais pas, c'est juste bizarre. J'ai toujours pensé que… Quand j'aurais été transformée… Edward serait le premier à le savoir. J'ai toujours voulu que ce soit lui. Et maintenant, il est le seul qui pourrait ne pas être au courant.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange, qu'il revienne ?_, Me murmura Emmett à l'oreille. _»

Je levais les yeux afin de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment me demander.

« Emmett je t'aime. Peu importe ce qu'étaient mes sentiments pour Edward. Ils ont disparus. Tu es tout pour moi. Je n'ai pas d'autre but dans la vie que d'être avec toi. Est-ce qu'il me dérange ? Vais-je espérer quelque chose de lui, maintenant qu'il va revenir ? Eh bien non. Si tu savais combien je suis vraiment heureuse maintenant, tu n'aurais même pas besoin de me poser cette question. »

Il sourit.

« Elle dit la vérité Emmett_, déclara Jasper._ »

Emmett regarda par-dessus lui.

« Je te remercie Monsieur Émotions. Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais ajouter ?_, Demanda-t-il. _»

Jasper leva les sourcils.

« Veux-tu vraiment que je dise tout à haute voix ?_, Demanda-t-il à la fois surpris et choqué. _»

Emmett grogna et Jasper rit.

« Non, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis heureux pour vous deux et je sais que vous pouvez à la fois surmonter Rosalie et le retour d'Edward. Si vous n'étiez pas ensembles, ce serait beaucoup plus difficile mais vous surmonterez tout ensemble. Je serais surpris si l'un d'eux pouvait encore faire quelque chose à l'un de vous. »

Je souris et me libérais d'Emmett pour aller serrer Jasper dans mes bras.

« Merci Jasper_, murmurais-je._ »

Avant de le relâcher. Il hocha la tête, toujours souriant. Je n'avais pas réalisé lorsque j'étais encore humaine combien il souriait. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il semble faire était rire et sourire.

Je retournais à côté d'Emmett. Il me tira sur ses genoux gracieusement et m'embrassa. Nous continuâmes notre baiser pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racle la gorge. Je rompis le baiser avec Emmett et Alice nous regarda d'un air accusateur.

« Allons Bella ! Tu sais que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser agir comme ça devant Jasper. Il doit déjà supporter vos émotions et Dieu sait que nous n'en avons pas besoin !_, Dit Alice en plaisantant. _»

En fait, j'eue le souffle coupé et l'aurais giflée si Esmée n'était pas venue m'embrasser à ce moment-là.

« Oh Bella ! Je suis si heureuse !_, Dit-elle comme une mère._ »

Je souris et l'enlaçais à mon tour.

« Je suis heureuse aussi Esmée. Je pense que je le suis encore plus que quand j'étais avec Edward.

-J'en suis contente. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, vous méritez d'être heureux. Et Emmett sera bon avec toi, vous êtes tellement semblables. »

Je souris à Emmett qui observait Esmée avec adoration, comme un fils.

« D'accord, euh, eh bien je vais accaparer Bella pendant un certain temps_, annonça Alice._ Oh ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous verrez plus !_, Nous réprimanda-t-elle. _»

Elle regarda nos expressions avec colère.

« Je vais simplement lui donner un nouveau look. Tu seras bien content après ça Emmett ! »

Je poussais un profond soupir alors qu'Alice m'entraînait à l'étage.

« Honnêtement Bella ! Tu ne veux pas montrer à Edward tout ce qu'il a perdu ?_, Demanda-t-elle. _»

Je considérais cela.

« Euh pas vraiment Alice. Maintenant que j'ai Emmett, je n'en ai rien à foutre d'impressionner Edward. »

Elle poussa un grognement peu élégant.

« Il ne s'agit pas de _**l'impressionner**_ Bella ! Il s'agit de le rendre jaloux comme l'enfer ! Allez, vas-tu te laisser convaincre ?_, Redemanda-t-elle. _As-tu une idée de ce à quoi je pourrais te faire ressembler maintenant que tu es parfaite dans tous les sens du terme ?_, Reprit-elle. _»

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Tu sais Alice si je suis déjà parfaite, tu ne pourras pas me perfectionner d'avantage. »

Alice sourit.

« Tu peux encore améliorer ta beauté. Il faut juste que tu me laisses faire. »

Je roulais des yeux et acceptais qu'elle m'embellisse.

En moins d'une heure Alice m'avait relookée. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés et légèrement tombant, mon maquillage fut fait et elle m'avait mis dans une très jolie robe verte émeraude foncée avec une ceinture.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à retourner en bas, je remarquais une jolie robe bleue dans son cabinet.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas mise celle-ci ?_, Demandais-je._ »

En indiquant la robe. Bien que j'aimais celle que je portais, je trouvais que celle-là était plus… Élégante. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

« Bella, le bleu est la couleur préférée d'Edward sur toi. S'il te voit dans une robe bleue quand il revient chez lui, il va penser que tu es toujours en attente de quelque chose avec lui. Maintenant le vert, je pense personnellement que cela te va beaucoup mieux et de plus il se trouve que c'est la couleur préférée d'Emmett_, dit-elle malicieusement._ »


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 12.**

Je lui souris à mon tour et la suivis en bas. Être un Vampire avait certainement ses avantages, comme le fait qu'il soit presque impossible pour moi d'être maladroite.

Les autres étaient en bas dans le salon à regarder la télévision. Alice et moi passâmes dans la pièce et presque involontairement tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Je souris et regardais leurs visages figés et stupéfaits.

« Bella_, s'exclama Emmett en respirant._ Tu as l'air… Métamorphosée_, dit-il. _»

J'essayais de cacher mon sourire mais ma tentative échoua.

« Merci Emmett. Alice est vraiment étonnante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« C'est toi qui es étonnante. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose de si miraculeux si ça n'avait pas été toi. »

J'aurais rougi, si j'avais pu. Je m'installais sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il me serra fort dans ses bras. Soudain, il se détacha et me remit sur mes pieds.

« Es-tu prête ?_, Me questionna-t-il. _»

Je respirais un peu et réalisais qu'Edward et Rosalie étaient à environ une centaine de mètres de la maison. Emmett se positionna derrière moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras, appuyant son menton sur mon épaule.

« Bonjour, nous sommes là !_, Appela Rosalie._ »

Devant la maison un moment plus tard. En un éclair, Edward et elle étaient entrés dans le salon et s'étaient arrêtés.

« Rose, Edward_, salua Esmée._ »

En allant les embrasser.

« Il y a si longtemps.

-Oui tu m'as manquée Esmée_, dit Edward à voix basse. _»

Jasper et Alice s'approchèrent vers eux avec Carlisle afin d'accueillir à nouveau les deux membres de la famille disparus. Une fois les retrouvailles passées, Rosalie et Edward nous regardèrent, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

« Bella ?_, Souffla Edward. _»

Je souris gentiment. Immédiatement, il se figea.

« Bella ? Que tu fais ici ?_, Demanda-t-il._ »

En faisant involontairement un pas en avant.

« Je vis ici depuis ton départ Edward. »

Je me demandais comment il allait le prendre. Peut-être qu'il pensait que sa famille n'avait été que trop heureuse de se débarrasser de moi ?

« Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? Qui…? »

Il porta un regard accusateur sur Carlisle. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Tu sembles avoir oublié Victoria. »

Edward poussa un sifflement furieux.

« Oui, eh bien, elle est revenue alors que nous étions à la chasse et a décidé qu'au lieu de tuer Bella, elle allait la transformer. Elle vit avec nous depuis et à l'occasion elle voit Charlie.

-Comment ? Laisser un nouveau-né à proximité d'un humain ? Es-tu devenu fou Carlisle ?_, Demanda Edward._

-Au contraire Edward, je crois que je suis incroyablement sain d'esprit en ce moment. Bella est à l'abri de l'odeur du sang humain. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais il ne l'affecte d'aucune manière. »

Edward m'observa de nouveau. Une nouvelle émotion passa dans ses yeux. Puis ceux-ci se concentrèrent sur les mains d'Emmett autour de ma taille et il fronça les sourcils. Je pus imaginer ce qu'il voyait : moi, debout à le regarder avec les bras d'Emmett enveloppés autour de moi.

« Il semble que nous n'avons pas besoin de revenir sur le chagrin d'Emmett, Rosalie. Je vois qu'il est déjà consolé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu courais après mon frère alors que nous n'étions pas encore séparés Bella. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si garce. Tu n'as été qu'une mauvaise période de ma vie. »

J'aspirais une bouffée d'air, outrée.

« Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille Edward Cullen ? Comment oses-tu, alors que toi et Rosalie couchiez ensembles pendant que nous sortions ensembles ? Je suis une garce ? Toi, tu es crétin Edward ! Tu me laisses toute seule au milieu de nulle part parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter le fait que tu sois un homme mesquin et que tu n'as pas d'amour ! Était-ce prévu pour toi et Rosalie ? Me briser le cœur d'abord, ensuite disparaître puis au tour de Rosalie de trouver une excuse débile pour te rejoindre et pour couronner le tout briser le cœur d'Emmett ? »

Rosalie et Edward échangèrent un regard.

« Attendez ! Vous deux couchiez ensembles alors même qu'Edward sortait avec Bella ?_, Questionna Alice. _»

Edward et Rosalie se tournèrent vers elle.

« Alice nous pouvons expliquer ça_, plaida Rosalie._

-Qu'en est-il d'Emmett et toi ? Vous êtes _**mariés **__**! **_Qu'est-ce… Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Alice nous nous aimons les uns les autres_, plaida à nouveau Rosalie._

-Oh, tu ne pouvais pas lui demander de divorcer ou lui dire que tu voulais voir d'autres personnes… Toi et Edward êtes parfaits ensembles. Vous vous assemblez bien ! Bella et Emmett méritent de pouvoir profiter de l'amour, ils ont gagné ce droit. Comment penses-tu qu'Emmett se sente après tout ça ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers nous, le visage et les bras d'Emmett serrés contre moi. Je posais mes mains sur les siennes pour l'encourager. Enfin, il dit :

« Je le savais déjà. Je le sais depuis longtemps que Rosalie est infidèle. Que mon propre frère me poignardait dans le dos. Mais ce que tu as fais à Bella, Edward… Je ne sais pas comment tu as été capable de faire une telle bêtise. Je n'aime guère le fait que vous m'ayez trahi mais maintenant je suis heureux de savoir que Bella sera aimée et chérie de la façon dont elle devrait l'être.

-Attends, _**tu étais au courant**_ Emmett ? Et tu n'as jamais rien dis ?_, S'offusqua Rosalie._

-Que pouvais-je dire ? Que tu es une pute stupide qui ne peut pas garder les jambes fermées ? Ce n'est généralement pas quelque chose que j'aime dire à ma femme. Mais je _**ne**_ t'aime plus et je suis assez gentleman que pour ne pas traiter ma femme de salope. Je savais que tu continuerais à le faire même si tu savais que je connaissais la vérité. Peut-être que je voulais juste que tu me laisses. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais maintenant, c'est que ce qui est arrivé à cette famille a permis de voir le visage caché de certaines personnes. Je ne laisserai pas les relations personnelles ruiner ce que cette famille a construit au fil des ans. Mais je dirai ceci, Bella est et sera toujours un membre de cette famille. »

Carlisle observa Emmett, plein d'admiration et de fierté. Je savais que c'était une de ces choses que Carlisle et Esmée avaient essayé d'inculquer à leurs «enfants».

« Je suis d'accord_, dit Jasper._ Oublions le passé. Cette famille a été ensemble trop longtemps pour laisser quelque chose comme cela tout détruire. Rose, Ed ? Qu'en dites-vous ?_, Demanda-t-il. _»

Rosalie regarda Edward d'un air interrogateur, qui à son tour fixa Emmett. Je savais qu'il lisait ses pensées. Puis il hocha la tête.

« Bien, je suis prêt à mettre le passé derrière nous et de penser à l'avenir. »

Emmett me serra un peu plus contre lui. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Edward pencha la tête en me regardant.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que quand tu serais un Vampire, je serais capable de lire en toi. Mais tu es toujours aussi muette que tu l'a toujours été_, dit-il._ »

Je soulevais un sourcil avant d'ajouter :

« C'est intéressant et c'est un soulagement. »

Étonnamment, il sourit.

« Tu es tellement intéressante pour moi. »

Un silence embarrassé s'ensuivit. Je jetais un regard autour de moi et remarquais que, bien qu'ils se taisaient, ils avaient tous aussi l'air beaucoup plus heureux que ce qu'ils étaient depuis un certain temps.

« Euh…_, Bégayais-je. _Je crois que je vais aller me relaxer quelque part. »

Je me retournais pour partir et constatais qu'Emmett ne me lâchait pas et m'accompagnait. Dans l'escalier, il me prit soudainement dans ses bras et me porta dans sa chambre à l'étage. Je fus surprise quand je réalisais que je n'étais jamais allée dans sa chambre avant.

Il avait étonnamment bon goût. Les murs étaient élégamment peints en vert. Les draps étaient verts et argentés et des étagères de CD et de livres étaient parfaitement rangés sur un pan de mur. Quand il me déposa au sol, je parcourus du regard la pièce pendant quelques minutes avant d'aller à son lit et de me jetais dessus. Après un moment, je levais les yeux et remarquais qu'Emmett se tenait encore debout près de la porte. Je souris doucement et tapotais le lit à côté de moi.


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 13.**

En un éclair, il fut à côté de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Très lentement, il s'approcha et m'embrassa. J'entourais d'un bras son cou, intensifiant notre baiser et bientôt ses bras furent serrés autour de ma taille. Mes doigts trouvèrent le chemin de ses cheveux bouclés. Ça devint de plus en plus chaud. Emmett m'éloigna de lui et me regarda. Le matelas s'enfonçait sous notre poids. Et malgré le fait qu'Emmett soit moins coincé qu'Edward, je le vis hésiter.

« Quel est le problème ?_, Murmurais-je le souffle coupé._

-Bella je crois… Je crois que nous devrions attendre. Je veux dire, Rose et moi sommes techniquement toujours mariés et toi et moi… Nous venons juste de commencer à nous fréquenter… Tu… Tu es en colère ?_, Demanda-t-il. _»

Alors que je détournais le visage.

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis juste surprise. Je n'ai pas… Je veux dire… C'est drôle, j'ai toujours voulu être vierge jusqu'au mariage mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ça durerait aussi longtemps. Et maintenant… »

Je poussais un petit soupir.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je veux attendre ? Ce n'est pas seulement en raison de Rose. C'est aussi parce que je te respecte, parce que je t'aime assez pour vouloir, même si je sais que tu es un Vampire, que cette nuit soit magique. »

Je lui souris.

« Et tu penses qu'elle ne le sera pas ? Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde Emmett. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella. Et je sais que ce sera merveilleux. Je veux juste qu'elle soit mieux que toute autre chose.

-Tu sais, tu parles de cette nuit comme si tu étais sûr qu'elle allait se produire très prochainement mais tu ne m'a pas encore parler de mariage_, le taquinais-je._

-J'ai simplement supposé… Je pensais… Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû… »

Je laissais échapper un rire.

« Emmett, je comprends qu'il est trop tôt pour parler de ce genre de chose. Je comprends que tu n'as pas pensé à ça. Nous ferons évoluer notre relation au fil du temps. »

Je l'embrassais à nouveau.

« Si ça continue ainsi, nous nous verrons célébrer notre mariage plus tôt que prévu. Tu es aussi envoûtante que tu l'étais avant. De plus, je n'ai plus à avoir peur de te faire mal. »

Il s'installa à côté de moi et enveloppa ses bras autour de mes épaules. J'appuyais ma tête près de son menton.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment en silence avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

« Emmett ?

-Hum ?_, Demanda-t-il d'une voix satisfaite._

-Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais_, lui répondis-je doucement. _»

Je sentis qu'il me poussait de façon à ce que je sois assise et me regarda. Ses yeux topaze rencontrèrent les miens.

« Bella je te jure que jamais je ne te quitterai. Je ne pense pas que je le pourrais. Nous serons toujours ensembles.

-Merci Emmett, tu ne sais pas comme ça me rassure que tu me dises ça… J'ai pensé à ça pendant un moment.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Bella… Et si nous redescendions ? »

Je me blottis près de lui.

« Je suis bien ici. »

Emmett rigola et en un instant, il fut debout.

« Allons paresseuse ! »

Nous redescendîmes ensembles pour retrouver la famille dans le salon. Edward et Rose étaient au piano. Il jouait et elle le regardait. Jasper et Alice étaient assis enlacés sur une chaise en chuchotant si bas que même notre audition vampirique ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation. Esmée et Carlisle étaient debout face à la baie vitrée, les bras autour l'un de l'autre, juste à regarder le soleil se lever.

Edward s'arrêta de jouer lorsqu'il nous entendit.

« Bella ce… Sais-tu où Victoria se trouve maintenant ?_, Demanda-t-il. _»

Je poussais un grognement très peu élégant.

« Edward ! Bien sûr, bien sûr, je sais où est Victoria. En fait, elle m'a appelée hier et m'a demandée si je voulais aller faire du shopping avec elle à Seattle ce week-end. »

Je vis un petit sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si cynique à ce sujet ! Je demandais simplement. Je veux dire, si elle décide de revenir, je pense que nous devrions nous préparer.

-Je suis d'accord_, dis-je. _»

Je réalisais que notre conversation était en fait relativement civilisée et que je ne voulais _**pas être courtoise avec lui**_. Tout simplement parce que le fait que je sois sympathique avec lui ne voulait pas forcément dire que je désirais qu'il soit mon meilleur ami.

« Hey écoute Bella, je voulais… Je pense que je dois m'excuser pour certaines des choses que j'ai dites et faites_, dit Rosalie._

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais maintenant pourquoi tu les faites. C'est du passé, je veux juste oublier ou faire semblant d'oublier.

-Eh bien, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme je l'ai fais. »

J'hochais la tête avant reporter mon attention sur Alice pour parler de shopping. Elle fit un bond.

« Veux-tu aller faire du shopping ce week-end ?_, Demandais-je. _»

Son visage s'illumina.

« Es-tu sûre Bella ? As-tu vraiment envie d'y aller ?_, S'informa-t-elle. _»

Je lui souris et je remarquais qu'Edward me regardait du coin de l'œil.

« Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas te résister. Rosalie tu devrais venir aussi. »

Rosalie sembla choquée que je l'invite.

« Merci Bella, je… J'accepte. »

Alice devint toute folle et regarda Esmée qui parlait avec Carlisle.

« Esmée viendras-tu aussi ?_, Demanda-t-elle._ »

Esmée lui sourit.

« Bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup. Ce sera une journée entre filles. Je suppose que vous, les garçons vous en profiterez pour allez chasser l'ours et le puma ?_, Se renseigna-t-elle ludique._ »

En regardant Emmett et Edward. Emmett se mit à rire et hocha la tête.

« Je l'espère bien. Il a bien longtemps que nous ne sommes partis chasser entre mecs. »

Nous partîmes rapidement toutes les quatre dans la voiture de Rosalie vers Port Angeles.

***B/Em***

Je passais un si bon moment que je pus presque oublier mon animosité envers Rosalie, presque.

Nous trouvâmes toutes des vêtements à notre goût. Je ne pris quasi pas de couleur bleue, mais beaucoup de vert. Alice me prit même quelques petites choses roses.

Nous rigolâmes beaucoup sur le chemin du retour. Rosalie et moi eûmes même une conversation intéressante. Quand tout à coup, nous entendîmes des voix très fortes appartenant à deux Vampires puissants et en colère. Nous arrêtâmes notre course dans le salon où nous trouvâmes Edward et Emmett, hargneux l'un contre l'autre, se tenant à la gorge. Carlisle et Jasper semblaient essayer de les retenir, mais je savais qu'avec la colère qu'ils ressentaient rien ne pouvaient les retenir.


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Quand j'ai écris le chapitre 13, je n'avais aucune idée que tant de gens aller se demander pourquoi Emmett et Edward se battaient. C'est arrivé comme ça, aussi simplement que cela.

* * *

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 14.**

« C'est une excuse horrible pour un Vampire ! Une excuse encore pire que pour un homme !_, Cria Emmett vers Edward._

-Je suppose que c'est tout aussi bien puisque je _**ne**_ _**suis**_ _**pas**_ un homme ! Tu n'es plus qu'un fou parce que Rosalie m'aime au lieu de toi ! Tu es un mauvais perdant !_, Hurla Edward en retour._ »

Emmett grogna et maintenant Jasper devait le retenir physiquement en arrière.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Pourquoi voudrais-je Rosalie quand j'ai Bella ? Je pense que c'est _**toi**_ qui réalisé ce que tu as perdu et maintenant tu le regrettes ! Eh bien, je suis heureux de te dire que Bella ne reviendra pas vers toi. Elle est fatiguée de se faire du mal !

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Bella ne t'aime pas ! Elle m'a toujours aimé ! J'ai toujours été le seul ! Celui qu'elle aime, qu'elle veut, dont elle a besoin ! C'est vraiment dommage, maintenant tu n'auras plus personne !_, Rugit Edward de nouveau. _»

Rosalie et moi entrâmes dans la salle en même temps.

« Oh ? Où vais-je être exactement ?_, Demandais-je à voix haute. _»

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis nous fixèrent choqués et humiliés.

« Parce que si je me souviens bien, Emmett et moi sommes ensemble. Donc pour qu'il soit seul, je ne dois pas être là.

-Oui et je voudrais savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas dans cette petite histoire Edward !_, Reprit Rosalie dangereusement._

-Rose_, commença Edward suppliant._ Je ne voulais pas dire ça. J'ai été pris… Tout ce que vous avez entendu, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Voulez-vous avoir l'intelligence de nous dire ce qui se passe exactement ?_, Questionnais-je. _Je me souviens que vous étiez censés aller à la chasse alors que nous étions parties.

-Nous sommes allés à la chasse_, se défendit Edward._ Mais Emmett a fait fuir un lion que je m'apprêtais à prendre et je lui ai dis : "Oh comme c'est typique, tu ne peux pas garder la main loin de ce que tu convoites." J'ai juste craqué. Nous sommes… En lutte depuis. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Je ne pense pas que cela me dérange beaucoup…

-Edward si tu savais. Je _**ne**_ t'aime _**pas**_, je _**ne**_ veux _**pas**_ de toi et _**je**_ n'ai _**pas**_ besoin de toi. Par ailleurs,_** j'aime**_ Emmett. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'aimer. Je suis désolée que tu m'aies quitté après m'avoir dis que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Je suis désolée de me déplacer quand tu pensais que, évidemment, je serais vautrée par terre dans la douleur. »

Je m'arrêtais un instant, réalisant soudain que ce que je disais était fou.

« Tu sais, après réflexion, je ne suis pas désolée. Je ne regrette pas tout ça. Tout ce qui s'est passé est en partie de ta faute. Comment te sens-tu Edward ? Sachant que tu as joué un grand rôle dans notre vie ? »

J'avançais davantage dans la pièce et remis mes cheveux derrière mon épaule.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas laissé, Victoria aurait pu me tuer donc je ne pourrais pas être un Vampire. Parce que je ne pourrais pas être un Vampire, je ne serais probablement pas ici avec Emmett. Ainsi toi et Rosalie n'auriez pas eus de problème à revenir dans la famille. Mais hélas, tu m'as vu comme Vampire et décidais que tu aimais ce que tu voyais, tu as alors décidais que tu pouvais me revenir même si je ne veux pas de toi, même si je suis heureuse, même si cela nuit à Rosalie. Je ne suis pas désolée de dire que toi et moi… Nous ne sommes plus Edward, c'est fini. A part en tant que frère et sœur, nous n'avons rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. »

Emmett haussa les épaules pour que Jasper le lâche et vint vers moi, me serrant étroitement. Quand il me libéra, je vis que personne n'avait bougé.

« Maintenant je… Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est possible mais je tiens personnellement à être une famille simple. Edward si tu peux faire un effort sur toi-même peut-être que nous aurons une chance pour cela. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu es prêt à essayer ?_, Demandais-je. _»

Il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Rosalie. D'après son regard, je remarquais sa plaidoirie silencieuse avec lui. Enfin, il hocha la tête.

« Je vais essayer. Et je vous jure que je ne ferais plus aucun problème. Si les choses se passent mal, je partirai. »

Esmée fit un bruit silencieux et je secouais la tête.

« Non Edward, tu ne partiras pas. Si quelqu'un quitte la famille se sera moi. Je suis celle qui a causé tous ces problèmes et en partant je serais la seule à les résoudre. »

Cette fois tout le monde fit du tapage. La voix de Carlisle noya celles des autres quand il dit :

« Non Bella, cela ne résoudrait pas les problèmes mais les aggraverait probablement. Tu vois, si tu pars, Emmett ira avec toi, il y aura une séparation de la famille de toute façon. Sans oublier le faite que _**tu**_ fais partie de la famille. Nous ne serions pas une famille sans toi. Par ailleurs, peux-tu imaginer ce qui arriverait à Alice si tu n'étais plus là ? Edward _**va**_ prendre sur lui et nous serons de nouveau une famille _**ensemble**_. »

Il y avait tellement d'autorité dans sa voix qu'Edward et moi acquiesçâmes automatiquement.

« Bon maintenant, plus de combats ! »

Cette fois, tout le monde acquiesça.

Je soupirais et ramassais mes sacs de courses, la joie que j'avais eue pendant le voyage était complètement évaporée. Emmett me suivit à l'étage où je me dirigeais vers sa chambre pour laisser tomber mes achats. Quand je me retournais, il se tenait à la porte en me regardant.

« Quoi ?_, Demandais-je._

-Rien, tu es juste la fille la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontrée_, dit-il doucement. _»

Je souris gentiment.

« Eh bien, on dirait. T'ai-je récemment dis combien je t'aime ?_, Murmurais-je. _»

Marchant lentement vers lui. Il examina la chose.

« Hum… Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne pense pas que tu l'aies fais. Peut-être devrais-tu me le dire à nouveau. »

Ce fut à mon tour de faire semblant de réfléchir.

« Nan, je pense que ce sera plus efficace si je te le montre_, lui dis-je._ »

Avant de l'embrasser doucement. Comme je savais qu'il le ferait, il passa ses bras autour de moi et approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ce que je sois à bout de souffle, même si je n'en avais pas besoin. Mes doigts se tortillèrent dans ses cheveux pendant que je le tenais en place. Je ne sentis même pas que nous bougions jusqu'à ce que mon dos entre en contact avec le matelas.

Soudain un soupir et les mots :

« Oh je suis désolée ! »

Eclatèrent notre passion. Nous regardâmes rapidement autour de nous, juste à temps pour voir disparaitre les cheveux blonds de Rosalie derrière la porte. Après un moment, nous retournâmes à l'autre et Emmett s'assit. Je soupirais puis m'assis à côté de lui, entourant mes bras autour de mes genoux. Il tendit la main et mit son bras autour de mes épaules pour me tirait de son côté. Je posais donc ma tête sur son épaule.

« Je suppose que je devrais aller lui parler…_, Dis-je lentement._

-Non, j'y vais. Elle va vouloir discuter avec moi_, fit Emmett._ »

Me laissant à regret, il quitta la pièce. Silencieusement, m'assurant qu'aucun d'eux ne m'entendait, je le suivis jusqu'à ce que je les entende parler.

« Rosalie ?_, Appela Emmett._

-Oh Emmett_, fit-elle l'air surprise._

-Tu vas bien ?_, Demanda-t-il._

-Oui c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à voir… Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulue croire que toi et Bella vous souciez de l'autre comme ça. Après ce que j'ai vu… Je suppose que ça m'a frappé un peu durement. Je me souviens quand toi et moi… Eh bien je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails. Je suis heureuse pour toi_, dit-elle._

-Je te remercie. Je pense que nous aurions dû fermer la porte, hein ? »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Peut-être. A moins que vous ne vouliez que tout le monde voit ce que vous faites elle et toi.

-Nous n'étions pas… Nous n'avons pas… »

Je pouvais dire qu'Emmett était troublé par cela.

« Ce que tu veux dire c'est qu'elle et toi vous n'avez pas… Diable, pourquoi non ? Elle ne te le permet pas ?_, Questionna la blonde. _»

J'eue presque le souffle coupé d'indignation. Tel qu'il était, Emmett rit un peu.

« Non Rosalie. Je lui ai dis que je voulais attendre. Principalement parce que toi et moi sommes encore techniquement mariés et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours voulut être vierge quand elle se marierait. Mais elle n'a pas pensé que cela arriverait… De la façon dont ça se fera.

-Oh oui, à propos de ça, je voulais te parler de… Je veux dire de notre mariage, pas de la vir… De Bella. Eh bien, tu l'auras, point.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire pour notre mariage ? Divorcer ?_, Demanda-t-il._

-Je pense que c'est la seule option Emmett. Je veux dire, nous… Nous ne pourrons pas obtenir une annulation puisque nous avons consommés notre mariage, plus d'une fois même.

-Bon eh bien, je suppose que nous devrions faire cela. Demain, nous devrions aller au tribunal et demander le divorce.

-Donc, désireux de se débarrasser de moi ?_, Interrogea-t-elle presque tristement._

-Non Rose, je pense que c'est pour le mieux surtout depuis que tu es… Avec Edward et que Bella et moi sommes ensemble. Je ne veux pas être marié avec toi mais être amoureux d'elle. D'ailleurs, dans un moment j'ai l'intention de lui demander de m'épouser. »


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 15.**

Cette fois je dus faire un gros effort pour maintenir mon souffle. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'Emmett était déjà si sérieux à propos de nous.

Silencieusement, je retournais à la chambre que je pouvais maintenant dire qu'elle était "la nôtre" et m'assis sur le lit pour attendre qu'il revienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il apparut à la porte en souriant.

« Hé, tout va bien ?_, Demandais-je. _»

Connaissant parfaitement le contenu entier de la conversation. Il hocha la tête pendant qu'il s'approchait et se laissait tomber à côté de moi.

« Ouais, elle voulait juste me parler de notre divorce… Elle a été surprise par notre… Eh bien, par ce que nous faisions. »

Il se moquait de mon expression.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez décidez au sujet de votre divorce ?_, Questionnais-je._ »

Il me regarda comme s'il était confus.

« Nous allons l'obtenir bien sûr. Je pense que je ne comprends pas ce que tu me demandes exactement.

-Je veux dire… Eh bien, quand vous obtenez un divorce en général, vous devez repartir votre argent et tout le reste. Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire de tout cela ?_, Repris-je._

-Oh, euh, je crois que nous n'avons pas pensés à ça. Nous allons voir ça au Palais de Justice demain. Je suppose que nous pourrons en parler là-bas…

-Très bien. Je sais que cela semble indiscret de ma part mais j'imagine que vous êtes… Peu habitués à obtenir un divorce. J'ai supposé que vous auriez oubliés ce sujet.

-Tu as raison, nous l'avons fais. Et tu n'as pas à présenter des excuses Bella. Ma vie est la tienne, nous partageons des choses aussi. Tu as le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie comme j'ai ce droit avec toi, d'accord ? »

Je souris en regardant son visage quand il se figea une fois de plus. J'hochais la tête.

« Bien sûr. Etait… Semblait-elle en colère que tu veuilles divorcer ?_, Me renseignais-je._

-Pas vraiment, c'était comme si elle s'y attendait. Je pense qu'elle le veut tout autant que moi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne le voudrait pas. Nous ne sommes évidemment plus ensemble, elle couche avec Edward et nous deux nous sommes… Ensemble. Elle n'a aucune raison de ne pas vouloir être libérée de moi. »

Je soupirais et m'allongeais sur le lit. Emmett se mit à côté de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« Bella que dirais-tu si je te demandais de venir au bal avec moi ?_, Demanda-t-il doucement._ »

Je me retournais pour le regardais avec curiosité.

« Euh, je dirais oui. Mais je suis un peu confuse Emmett.

-Eh bien, l'hôpital de Carlisle organise un bal dans deux semaines et nous avons été invités alors… J'avais prévu d'y aller avec Rosalie mais évidemment, toi et moi sommes ensemble maintenant. Tu viendras ? Vraiment ?_, Insista-t-il l'air heureux._

-Bien sûr idiot ! Pourquoi voudrais-je manquer un bal où je devrais m'habiller très sexy et danser !? Je ne suis plus maladroite alors le fait de danser ne sera plus un problème. Vois-tu, je n'ai jamais eu honte de danser avant, c'était juste que j'avais cette tendance terrible à tomber si… J'essayais de l'éviter autant que possible. Maintenait je ne peux plus attendre pour y aller. Oh et je vais devoir aller faire du shopping et tout avec Alice ! »

Emmett souriait.

« Wow, je pensais que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de te convaincre de venir avec moi. »

J'arrêtais mes divagations stupides et le regardais.

« Emmett, même si je ne _**voulais**_ pas y aller, je saurais encore en profiter parce que je serais avec _**toi**_. »

Je m'approchais et l'embrassais.

***B/Em***

Le lendemain, je décidais que pendant qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient au Palais de Justice, c'était une occasion parfaite pour aller acheter une robe avec Alice. Bien sûr, elle sauta sur l'idée et très vite nous fûmes à bord de sa voiture en route vers Seattle.

« Alors…_, Commença Alice sur le chemin. _Toi et Emmett, vous semblez aller très bien. »

Je jetais un regard sur elle avec la crainte de perdre le contrôle de mes émotions.

« Euh oui nous le sommes.

-C'est bien. Ca ne servirait à rien si ce n'est pas une relation forte. »

Ma confusion montait, alors je décidais de simplement lui posais la question.

« Alice as-tu vu quelque chose ? Pourquoi parles-tu comme ça ? »

Elle me regarda, un peu comme Edward le faisait, en jetant à peine un œil sur la route.

« Oui j'ai vu quelque chose. »

Je poussais un soupir.

« Bien vas-tu me dire de quoi il s'agit ou vas-tu simplement me laisser assise là à trépigner ? Parce que tu devrais savoir que je ne vais pas te le demander. »

Son bonheur et son excitation fusèrent comme l'eau s'échappe d'un barrage.

« Oh Bella ! Je vous ai vu toi et Emmett ! Tu portais cette belle robe blanche et toute la famille était là et vous étiez… Oh Bella vous étiez mariés !_, S'écria-t-elle._ »

J'essayais de contrôler le plaisir dans ma voix et lui répondis :

« Eh bien, on peut s'y attendre Alice. C'est ce qu'on fait quand on aime quelqu'un. On se marie. Je suis surprise que tu n'ais pas vu ça plus tôt.

-Euh, moi aussi en fait. Je l'ai vu plus tôt, maintenant que tu le dis. Mais… Mes visions de toi étaient un peu bizarres depuis que toi et Edward êtes séparés… Souviens-toi quand je ne pouvais pas te voir du tout.

-Oh oui, bien au moins tu me vois quelque fois maintenant, au lieu de jamais.

-Bella ! Quel est le problème avec toi ? Tu devrais être extatique, pas toute nonchalante comme ça ! N'es-tu pas heureuse que toi et Emmett aller vous marier ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis Alice ! Mais… Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que je puisse être aussi excitée que tu l'es jusqu'à ce qu'il me le demande, en fait. Arrives-tu à voir quand cela pourrait être ?_, Demandais-je._ Parce que tu sais, ta vision pourrait être une portion de l'avenir. »

Elle ne répondit pas et peu importe combien je la harcelais, elle ne voulut rien me dire.

***B/Em***

Nous arrivâmes en un temps record dans les magasins de robes de Seattle et je fus immédiatement submergée de soie et de satin.

En fin de compte, Alice choisit une longue robe de satin noir qui montrait juste ce qu'il fallait de son corps parfait, avec un léger décolleté et une attache dans le dos. Moi j'étais indécise entre une robe pourpre foncé pailletée de soie avec un profond décolleté et une robe verte émeraude avec un profond décolleté, sans attaches du tout et un motif perlé qui commençait au niveau de la poitrine et finissait tout au bas de la robe. En fin de compte, Alice m'aida à me décider avec seulement ces simples mots :

« Emmett t'aime en vert. »

Naturellement cela suffit pour moi à choisir la verte.

***B/Em***

Nous étions presque de retour à Forks lorsque je repris notre précédente conversation.

« Donc Alice, _**vas-tu**_ me dire quand il va me faire sa demande ? Si tu ne me le dis pas, je vais commencer à penser que tu es un imposteur qui ne peut pas vraiment prédire l'avenir. »

Elle me fit un sourire espiègle.

« Allons Bella, tu devrais savoir maintenant que je peux prédire l'avenir. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié notre petit voyage à Phoenix quand James était après toi. Tu n'avais alors aucune difficulté à croire en mon pouvoir. »

Je poussais un grognement.

« Vas-tu me le dire ou non ?_, Insistais-je. _»

Encore une fois, elle me donna _**ce**_ sourire.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? Que vas-tu faire si je veux que ce soit une surprise ? »

Cette fois, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, espérant la désarmer. Que cela marcherait en partie.

« Eh bien, il y a une _**petite**_ chance que je puisse _**oublier**_ que tu existes et que je ne te parle plus jamais. Je veux dire, aussi terrible que cela puisse paraitre, je _**pourrais**_ avoir un trou de mémoire qui te sortirait de ma tête si bien que je pourrais ne pas me souvenir de toi, même lorsque tu serais debout juste en face de moi. »

Elle poussa un soupir de douleur.

« Bella tu ne le feras pas ! »

Je lui souris.

« Très bien, très bien ! N'oublie pas que mes visions changent si tes décisions changent. Il pourrait changer d'avis quand il va te le proposer. Mais pour autant que je puisse dire… Tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas te le dire. Je vais garder la surprise que cela te plaise ou non. Et je ne m'inquiète pas du fait que tu ne me parleras plus jamais. Emmett mérite d'être complètement dans le noir à ce sujet vis-à-vis de toi. C'est plus romantique.

-Alice !_, M'écriais-je._

-Non je ne vais pas te le dire alors arrête de me harceler à ce sujet. »


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Note de moi :**_ Les phrases soulignées sont les pensées des personnages.

_**RAR :**_ maryharry = Merci :D Voilà la suite, pas trop longtemps à attendre ? lol

* * *

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 16.**

Emmett et Rosalie étaient de retour quand nous entrâmes à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils étaient assis à des côtés opposés du salon à regarder la télévision ou du moins à faire semblant. Je pouvais entendre Carlisle et Esmée dans la salle à manger lorsque je passais devant. Je remarquais tout de suite qu'Edward et Jasper avaient disparus et le seul endroit où je pouvais envisager qu'ils soient été à la chasse.

Je marchais silencieusement vers Emmett et me jetais sur ses genoux. Il fit un bruit de gorge comme si je lui avais retiré le souffle de ses poumons. Je ris de lui pendant qu'il passait ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Alors comment a été le shopping ?_, Demanda-t-il._

-C'était bien, j'ai trouvé cette _**très**_ jolie robe. Mais Alice m'énerve. Penses-tu que la famille aurait une opinion horrible de moi si je la tuais ?_, Interrogeais-je._ »

Il rit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ?

-Elle a vu quelque chose et ne me dira pas quand cela est censé se produire !_, L'informais-je. _»

Sachant que j'avais l'air d'une enfant.

« Eh bien, si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris sur Alice, c'est qu'elle ne fait jamais les choses que nous voulons, elle les fait toujours à sa façon. Elle te le dira quand elle sera prête ou l'avenir deviendra le présent et elle n'aura plus besoin de te le dire. »

Je soupirais.

« Je sais. Elle est tellement ennuyeuse quand elle fait ça ! Alors comment ça s'est passé au Palais de Justice ?_, Repris-je._ »

Arrivant enfin à la question que je mourrais d'envie de lui poser. Il sourit.

« Eh bien, il semble que je sois de nouveau un homme libre.

-Par l'enfer, tu l'es ! Le faite que tu n'es pas marié ne signifie pas que tu ne m'appartiens pas !_, Répliquais-je avec un sourire. _»

Il rit de nouveau.

« Et nous avons décidés que nous allions partager nos affaires comme elles étaient avant que nous ne soyons mariés. Vois-tu, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que nous n'allons pas vraiment donner suite à ça… »

Je jetais un regard à Rosalie. Je me mis sur mes pieds et me dirigeais vers elle. Avant qu'elle puisse résister, je la tirais vers le haut et la pris dans mes bras.

« Merci Rosalie_, murmurais-je près de son oreille._ »

Elle eut l'air choquée de mon geste. Elle ne m'étreignit pas en retour.

« Merci ? Pour quoi ?

-Pour avoir libéré Emmett pour que nous puissions être ensemble. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je te serais redevable mais je le suis. Je sais, tu n'as pas fais cela pour nous, tu l'as fais pour toi-même mais cela rend ma vie encore plus heureuse et je te remercie_, lui expliquais-je._ »

Quand elle allait protester. Elle sourit en retour.

« Bien je suppose que tu es la bienvenue alors. Peut-être… Peut-être après un certain temps, nous pourrions… Tu sais, être amies ?_, Proposa-t-elle timidement. _»

Je lui souris encore.

« Je pense que j'aimerais ça Rose, même si cela _**peut**_ prendre un certain temps pour en arriver à ce point. Mais quand on y sera, je serais plus que disposais à ce que nous soyons amies.

-Merci_, dit la blonde._ »

Me serrant un moment. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, Emmett éclata de rire. Nous tournâmes toute deux la tête vers lui, d'un air interrogatives.

« Vous êtes ridicules toutes les deux ! »

Rose et moi nous regardâmes l'une l'autre avant de courir ensemble vers lui. Il réalisa presque immédiatement le danger dans lequel il était et courut pour y échapper. Il fut à la porte en un éclair, nous juste sur ses talons. Le son du choc de nos trois corps puis celui de notre chute au sol fut si fort, que tout le monde à Forks devait penser qu'il y avait des essais de bombe dans les montagnes. Je fus choquée et heureuse de constater que l'impact avec la terre ne faisait pas mal du tout. Emmett riait toujours et je roulais au-dessus de lui, avec un regard féroce et moqueur.

Au lieu de le faire s'arrêter, cette action le fit rire encore plus fort. Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il nous fit rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de moi. Je lui grondais dessus et nous fis rouler de nouveau. Cette fois, il était juste en dessous de mon corps, cédant enfin. Soudain nos rires disparurent et nous nous regardâmes simplement dans les yeux.

Notre examen minutieux fut brisé par le bruit d'un raclement de gorge. Je regardais pour voir Jasper souriant vers nous ainsi qu'Edward juste derrière lui. Mais le son que nous avions entendu venait du minuscule parasite Vampire à côté du blond. Alice sourit béatement alors que nous nous redressions sur nos pieds, rapides comme l'éclair.

« Euh nous étions juste… Emmett était…_, Balbutiais-je. _»

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« Emmett était très clairement en train de s'amuser_, taquina Jasper._ »

Je le foudroyais du regard.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Jasper ! J'allais dire qu'il se moquait de Rosalie et moi et nous avons essayés de le rattraper. Nous venons juste…

-Ouais je comprends parfaitement comment tu étais en train de l'attraper. Tu es une femme cruelle Bella Swan_, fit Jasper._ »

J'aurais rougi si j'avais pus. Mais puisque je ne le pouvais pas, je me contentais de dire :

« Cruelle quand il le faut Jasper mon garçon. »

Et puis je lui donnais le sourire le plus désarment dont j'étais capable. Bien sûr, je ne pus m'y tenir et riais tandis que je tournais les talons pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient assit ensemble à la table de la salle à manger qui n'était jamais utilisée, se tenant par la main. Quand nous entrâmes, leurs sourires brillèrent.

« Bella, Emmett nous a dit que tu étais d'accord pour l'accompagner au bal de la compagnie_, déclara Carlisle._ »

J'hochais la tête.

« C'est merveilleux. Tu vas adorer, c'est vraiment amusant. Ce n'est pas comme le bal de promo, avec des groupes d'adolescents trop enthousiastes_, rajouta Esmée avec un doux sourire._ »

Je souris en retour, me rappelant quand Edward m'avait emmené au bal et comment mes amis avaient été si fous à propos d'une simple nuit et étaient trop habillés en faisant trop de choses sur leurs pieds.

« Je suis heureuse de venir, je m'attends à ce qu'il y ait beaucoup d'amusement, même si Emmett y va. »

Le sourire d'Esmée s'agrandit en regardant Emmett qui tentait en vain d'avoir l'air offensé et blessé. Je soupirais, levais les yeux au ciel et l'embrassais profondément pour m'excuser. Sachant que de toute façon, c'était ce qu'il voulait.

« Oui parce que je suppose que tu aurais _**beaucoup**_ de plaisir sans moi là-bas_, plaisanta-t-il._ »

Je considérais la chose.

« Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, je _**vais**_ avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour garder tous les hommes loin de moi. »

Je fis semblant de l'examiner de haut en bas.

« Il me semble que tu pourrais faire ce travail très bien. »

Il grogna et me serra plus près de son corps.

« Oui je _**vais**_ faire ce travail très bien. Et pas parce que je suis ton garde du corps mais parce que si quelqu'un te touche, j'arracherai ses mains.

-Oh aller Emmett ! Tu sais que si tu fais ça, chaque homme célibataire qui travaille avec Carlisle, qui _**emploie**_ Carlisle, verra ses mains disparaître. Parce que je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un va pouvoir tenir _**sans**_ la toucher_, répliqua Edward._ »

De l'encadrement de la porte où il était appuyé. Je me retournais pour le regardais d'un air interrogateur. Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai. Je serais curieux d'entendre ce qu'ils vont penser quand ils te verront marcher dans la robe que tu as achetée.

-Tu y vas aussi ?_, Demandais-je._ »

En pensant qu'il avait dut voir ma robe à travers les pensées d'Alice.

« Bien sûr, nous y allons tous. »

Il semblait surprit que je ne le sache pas.

« Oh Emmett ne me l'a pas dit, il m'a juste demandais si je voulais y aller. Cela devrait être amusant…_, Finissais-je. _»

Faute d'un meilleur mot pour décrire un événement qui impliquerait de danser avec Edward à proximité.

« Nous aimons tous_, répondit Edward._

-Je l'aurai parié_, me dis-je._ »

Ce fut à ce moment que je me souvins que je devrais être morte.

« Hum, Carlisle… Ce bal, ne semble-t-il pas un peu… Bizarre… Si je m'y présente alors que je suis censée avoir été tuée par un ours ?_, Demandais-je. _»

Il réfléchit, n'y ayant pas pensé avant cela.

« Hum… Eh bien, nous n'aurons pas vraiment de problème, je pense. La plupart des gens qui seront là ne t'on jamais vu quand tu étais humaine. En l'occurrence, je suis heureux de dire que, à moins de très bien te connaitre, toi et l'ancienne Bella ne vous ressemblaient pas beaucoup. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas venir comme tu es. Même si nous _**pourrions**_ choisir un nom différent pour toi. »

J'hochais la tête, pensant que c'était une très bonne idée.

« Alors quel va être mon nom de code ?_, Demandais-je._

-Hum…_, Fit Alice pensive. _»

J'aurais dus me doutais qu'elle allait être la seule à le choisir.

« Que dirais-tu de… Elizabeth Cahill ? »

Je considérais cela, essayant de savoir si je me souviendrais de répondre à ce nom.

« Très bien mais peut-être que nous devrions commencer à m'appeler comme ça dès maintenant pour que je m'habitue à lui. »

Le reste de la famille acquiesça.


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 17.**

Deux semaines plus tard, les Cullen et moi nous préparions pour le bal. Rosalie, Alice, Esmée et moi étions toutes dans la chambre d'Alice à nous préparer ensemble. Rose et Esmée aimaient ma robe. Elles pensaient qu'elle m'allait très bien. Je décidais que, puisque c'était un dos nu, je ne lui ferais pas justice avec mes cheveux lâchés. Donc je laissais Alice et Rosalie les entortiller, les tresser et les courber avant de les mettre en place.

Bientôt, nous fûmes prêtes à descendre à la rencontre des garçons. Chacun d'entre eux, sauf Edward, nous attendait et la mâchoire d'Emmett chuta quand il me vit. J'avais essayé de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas la chance de la voir jusqu'à maintenant. Et il avait été à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Lorsque je fus à côté de lui, il m'embrassa doucement et murmura à mon oreille :

« Tu es absolument magnifique Bell's. Il n'y aura pas une femme dans la salle que ne voudrait être toi, ni aucun homme qui ne voudrait être _**avec**_ toi. »

Je lui souris timidement.

« Les femmes ne voudraient être moi qu'à cause du beau gosse qui m'a demandé de l'accompagner_, le taquinais-je._ »

Indiquant son smoking noir tape-à-l'œil et la chemise verte qu'il avait choisit. Probablement avec l'aide d'Alice car elle correspondait presque parfaitement à ma robe.

« C'est pourquoi je ne vais pas manquer de te remercier_, dit-il galamment._ »

Avec une resplendissante inclination de la tête. Je souris et levais les yeux au ciel. Edward était en train de tirer sur sa veste de smoking quand il entra dans la salle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait beaucoup moins organisé maintenant que ce qu'il était avant. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'arrêta net dans son élan et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Je décidais de l'ignorais et me dirigeais vers la sortie où la limousine nous attendait. Les Cullen avaient évidemment tout prévus pour ce genre d'occasions formelles. Emmett et moi étions assis côte à côte, nous tenant la main. Pendant que nous roulions, je le regardais, souris et tirais sa main pour l'embrasser.

Rosa laissa sortir un bruit.

« N'aurez-vous pas le temps de faire ça plus tard ?_, Demanda-t-elle._

-Eh bien, oui mais on ne devrait jamais manquer une occasion de rendre les autres mal à l'aise_, répondit Emmett effrontément._ Et je sais que presque tous, vous vous agitez sur votre siège de nous voir nous embrasser comme ça. »

Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper levèrent leurs yeux au plafond. Alice lui lança un regard offensé et éclata :

« Après toutes les fois où nous vous avons vus ensemble, Rosalie et toi, rien de ce que Bella et toi ferez ne nous mettra mal à l'aise. »

Les sourcils d'Emmett se haussèrent et il se tourna vers moi.

« Emmett_, le prévins-je._ »

Sachant qu'il préparait quelque chose. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, sa bouche descendit sur la mienne et nous nous embrassâmes plus passionnément que jamais, juste en face de toute la famille. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou de leur propre chef et les siens se mirent autour de moi, ses mains posées confortablement sur mon dos nu.

Lorsque nous finîmes par rompre le contact, le reste de la famille était effectivement mal à l'aise.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dis_, déclara immédiatement Alice_. »

Le rire éclatant d'Emmett emplit la voiture juste avant que nous arrivâmes au bal.

Emmett et moi fûmes les derniers à sortir et donc les plus ignorés, heureusement. La plupart des gens entouraient Carlisle parce qu'il était le médecin à la tête de l'hôpital. Tandis que je regardais autour de moi, je remarquais que les Cullen n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir sortit le grand jeu. Il y avait une douzaine de limousines garées en ligne.

Je laissais Emmett nous conduire à l'intérieur de la salle de bal et aux places qui nous avaient été réservées. Et selon notre plan, je lue sur la mienne : Elizabeth Cahill. Nous nous sommes assis parce que c'est ce que des humains feraient.

Après un moment de silence, Emmett soupira et se redressa.

« Viens danser avec moi_, m'offrit-il._ »

J'hochais la tête, un sourire heureux au visage. Bientôt nous virevoltâmes autour de la piste de danse. Nous avions eu des cours de danse en P.E. et j'y avais donc appris comment faire un tango, même si je n'avais jamais été en mesure de vraiment le danser avant. Maintenant, Emmett et moi dansions en parfaite synchronisation, comme un seul être. J'imaginais que de l'extérieur, ça avait l'air superbe. Je remarquais que plus d'un couple s'était arrêté pour nous regarder. Quand la chanson se termina, ils nous applaudirent comme si nous avions dansés pour les divertir.

Après deux autres danses, nous retournâmes nous asseoir, haletant de l'air qui ne nous ferait de toute façon aucun bien. C'était simplement la joie de la danse qui nous faisait respirer ainsi.

Le reste de la famille, moins Carlisle et Esmée, étaient assit là à attendre.

« Wow Beth je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais danser aussi bien_, remarqua Alice._ »

En utilisant mon pseudo de code.

« Je sais. A l'école, je n'étais pas très bonne mais j'ai le coup de main maintenant_, lui répondis-je._

-Eh bien, je dois dire que vous deux aviez l'air incroyable là-bas. Beth ta robe est absolument magnifique_, me complimenta Rosalie._

-Merci Rose. Pourquoi aucun de vous n'a danser ?_, Questionnais-je._

-C'est ainsi que nous faisons habituellement. Nous faisons semblant d'être isolés puis nous prenons tout à coup la piste de danse. C'est une tradition Cullen, la foule attend_, expliqua Jasper._ »

Son bras était autour de la taille d'Alice tandis qu'ils étaient ensemble à côté de nous.

« Oh ! Alors je suppose qu'Emmett et moi n'aurions pas dû faire cela, hein ? »

Jasper rit.

« Non, je pense que vous avez bien fait. D'autant plus que tu es nouvelle, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que tu sois exactement comme nous tout de suite… »

J'hochais la tête avec compréhension. Un instant plus tard, Carlisle et Esmée revinrent souriant, passant déjà de toute évidence un bon moment. Après une seconde, Alice se remit sur ses pieds et tira Jasper.

« Il est temps de danser. »

Bien sûr, elle choisit le moment où un slow commençait pour se lever et aller danser. Emmett et moi rejoignîmes le reste des Cullen. Et comme Jasper l'avait dit, nous dégageâmes rapidement la piste. Nos quatre couples tournoyaient et filés grâce à la musique. Nous ne nous balançâmes pas d'avant en arrière, nous dansâmes vraiment. Tout le monde était debout, nous entourant dans un cercle et regardait la beauté du spectacle.

Quand la chanson se termina, Emmett et moi nous arrêtâmes et commençâmes à retourner à notre table pour y rester un moment. Une main douce se posa sur mon épaule et me fit me retourner.

« Puis-je avoir cette danse ?_, Demanda doucement Edward._ »

Je regardais Emmett qui haussa les épaules.

« Très bien_, répondis-je._ »

Retournant en arrière. Il me prit dans ses bras et j'hésitais à enlacer son cou de mes doigts. Nous ne dansâmes pas comme avec nos partenaires, nous nous balançâmes simplement comme nous l'avions fait au bal de promo.

« Tu as l'air incroyable Bella_, murmura-t-il. _»

Trop faiblement pour que quiconque puisse entendre.

« Merci_, dis-je seulement._ »

Je fus mal à l'aise de la façon dont ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi.

« Je suis sérieux Bella.

-Je n'ai pas dis le contraire Edward. Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je t'ai dis merci. Je n'étais pas au courant que tu avais besoin de plus d'éloges que ça.

-Je… Bella tu me manques_, lâcha-t-il._ »

Je m'attendais à cela, il suffisait de voir la façon dont il agissait. Je savais qu'il allait essayait de faire un geste vers moi, donc je n'allais pas prétendre être surprise.

« Je ne te manque pas_, répondis-je franchement et honnêtement._

-Oh aller Bella, tu t'attends vraiment à me faire croire que tu es heureuse avec _**Emmett**_ à la place d'avec moi ?_, Demanda-t-il._ »

Je lui lançais un regard furieux.

« Eh bien, oui je _**m'attends**_ à ce que tu y crois, parce que vois-tu c'est _**vrai**_. Emmett et moi nous nous aimons, nous sommes heureux. Je suis même plus heureuse avec lui que je ne l'étais avec toi. Pourquoi fais-tu cela Edward ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être heureux d'avoir ce que tu as avec Rose ? Tu m'as laissé, tu te souviens ? Tu as brisé mon cœur pour elle. Donc _**sois**_ avec elle !

-Bella j'ai été stupide de te quitter. Je t'aime. Reviens-moi !_, Plaida-t-il. _»

Après une seconde à le regardais incrédule, je m'éloignais de lui afin qu'il ne me tienne plus.

« Edward tu connais ma réponse. Tu sais que j'aime Emmett. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas en mesure de te croire. Tu m'as dis une fois que tu m'aimais et tu m'as aussi dis que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé. Je suis désolée mais tu vas obtenir de moi seulement ce que je suis pour toi. D'ailleurs tu veux que je revienne seulement parce que tu aimes ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma personnalité. »

Il ne nia pas. Et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de trouver une excuse, je me détournais. Mais alors que j'étais sur le point d'avançais vers notre table, il me saisit le bras, me fit me retourner et m'embrassa. Après environ une seconde, je me reculais vivement et le giflais.

« Comment oses-tu ?_, M'écriais-je. _»

Maintenant les gens nous regardaient alors que je partis aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible. Emmett m'attendait près de la porte et passa son bras autour de ma taille alors que nous allions à l'extérieur.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! »

Je fulminais, faisant les cent pas. Emmett n'avait encore rien dit, je me tournais pour le regarder.

« N'es-tu pas en colère ?_, Demandais-je._ »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non Bella je ne suis pas fou. Tu vois, il te veut seulement parce que tu n'es pas à lui. Je ne suis pas fou parce que j'ai gagné, tu es à moi. Il essayait de te voler à moi parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas t'avoir. »

Il se tenait juste là à me regardait marcher d'avant en arrière en face de lui, avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'Edward a fait ?_, Repris-je._ »

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai vu Bella et il m'a fait réaliser combien tu m'aimes et combien je t'aime. Bella je pense que nous devrions parler de quelque chose_, dit-il calmement._ »


	18. Chapitre 18

_**RAR**_ = _Saaaraah_ : Merci pour ta review :D

* * *

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 18.**

J'arrêtais tout à coup mes mouvements et le regardais. Tandis que je le fixais, il tira un petit quelque chose de sa poche, mis un genou à terre, me prit la main et me regarda.

« Isabella Maire Swan je t'aime plus que tout autre chose dans ce monde, tout ce que je suis et tout ce que j'ai est à toi. Je ne sais pas où nous serons dans un, dix ou cent ans mais je veux passer ces années avec toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ?_, Dit-il_. »

Avec tant de douceurs que j'aurais sangloté si j'avais pus. Je souris si fort que j'étais sûre que cela rivalisait avec le soleil et j'hochais la tête.

« Oui Emmett, oui ! Je t'aime tellement ! Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser ! »

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras, nous faisant virevolter pendant que je tenais son cou. Après un moment, il me déposa au sol et ouvrit la petite boîte qu'il tenait. J'eus le souffle coupé quand je vis la bague.

Elle était magnifique avec un gros diamant niché entre deux autres plus petits. Il y avait de minuscules cristaux entourant les trois grands, le tout sertit sur un anneau d'argent. Quand je l'inspectais de plus près, je remarquais que les mots :

_Tien jusqu'à ma mort_

Etaient gravés dans le cercle.

« Oh Emmett !_, Soufflais-je. _C'est magnifique !

-Cela correspond tout à fait à la situation_, me chuchota-t-il._ »

Lorsque je levais les yeux sur lui, je vis qu'il regardait vers moi avec amour et adoration. Mon cœur bondit pratiquement hors de moi.

« Je t'aime tellement_, murmurais-je à mon tour._ »

L'embrassant passionnément. Quand nous nous séparâmes, il répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Soudain, je rigolais.

« Quoi ?_, Interrogea-t-il en souriant._

-Alice sera tellement folle de savoir qu'elle n'était pas là pour voir ça_, lui dis-je. _»

En rigolant un peu plus.

« Alice ne savait rien à ce sujet_, répliqua Emmett en toute confiance._ »

Je secouais la tête.

« Non elle le savait. Elle me l'a dit ce jour-là, quand nous sommes allées acheter les robes. C'est pour ça que j'étais en colère contre elle, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire quand tu le ferais. Et maintenant elle n'était même pas là. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne l'a pas vu_, pensais-je à haute voix._

-Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas prévu de le faire ce soir_, répondit-il._ C'était une sorte de coup de tête… »

Je savais que j'avais l'air surprise.

« Mais tu avais la bague et tout…

-Oui parce que je voulais te le demander. Mais ce n'était pas censé être ce soir. J'allais t'emmener dîner et te le demander à ce moment-là…

-Eh bien, je pense que c'est beaucoup plus romantique_, répondis-je._ »

Enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Je veux dire, nous sommes à un bal, je t'ai choisi pour cavalier et encore plus pour Prince. C'est comme un conte de fées. Merci beaucoup de compléter ma vie Emmett.

-Non, merci à toi. »

Je décidais de ne pas le reprendre et enlevais juste un de mes bras de sa taille pour que nous puisions retourner à l'intérieur. Comme je m'y attendais, Alice vint immédiatement vers nous l'air très heureuse.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle poussa un cri en me serrant.

« C'est tellement excitant ! S'il te plait laisse-moi l'intendance du mariage !_, Plaida-t-elle._ »

Je lui souris.

« Bien sûr Alice mais rien de trop fou_, répondis-je._ »

Ensuite mon visage s'assombrit un peu.

« Vraiment, il ne peut pas être fou parce que je suis censé être morte, tu te rappelles ? »

Le reste de la famille avait suivit Alice et semblait tout aussi heureux pour nous. Tous, sauf Edward qui nous fixait.

« En faite Bella personne n'a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit. Tu oublies que les gens essayent de rester loin de nous et ils ne vont sûrement pas se présenter à notre maison. Et Charlie sait déjà, je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien à personne à ce sujet. Je suis désolé de dire que tes autres amis ne seront pas en mesure de venir mais… C'est quelque chose que nous devons abandonner pour vivre une vie comme la nôtre_, déclara Carlisle._

-Je vais inviter Jake aussi_, répliquais-je._ »

Les Cullen échangèrent un regard.

« Bella je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée_, dit le docteur hésitant._ Les Loups-garous et nous, nous ne nous mélangeons pas vraiment…

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, je l'invite. Jake est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et je veux qu'il soit là. »

Carlisle hocha la tête en signe de résignation.

« Nous sommes très heureux pour vous deux en tout cas_, ajouta-t-il._ »

Il nous étreignit puis s'écarta pour qu'ainsi le reste de la famille puisse nous féliciter.

« Merci à vous tous_, répondis-je pour nous deux._ »

Je pris un peu de recul et je sentis Emmett envelopper un bras autour de ma taille.

« Avez-vous décidés d'une date ?_, Questionna Rose._ »

Même si Edward avait fait preuve d'une imbécillité étonnante, Rosalie et moi en étions venues à nous aimer. Et elle semblait presque aussi excitée qu'Alice à propos de ce mariage.

« Euh non, nous… Emmett vient _**juste**_ de me faire sa demande à l'extérieur. Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlés…_, Répondis-je prise un peu au dépourvu._

-Eh bien, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis totalement disponible pour toi Bella.

-Merci Rose, tu devras probablement passer beaucoup de temps avec Alice alors parce que je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait tout planifier…

-Merveilleux !_, Fit Rosalie. _»

Je ne pus dire si elle était vraiment heureuse à ce sujet ou si elle était sarcastique parce qu'elle savait comment était Alice quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose. Surtout dans de grands événements de ce genre.

« Oui je pense que ce sera un bon mariage_, repris-je._ »

Pas vraiment sûre de ce que je devais dire.

« Je suis sûre que ça le sera, avec toi et Emmett comme invités d'honneur et Alice en organisatrice. Je pense que ce sera peut-être le plus beau mariage imaginable. Je veux dire, regarde, vous êtes magnifique ce soir. Je me demande presque comment tu pourrais être plus belle à votre mariage mais je sais que tu le seras_, continua la blonde._ »

Avec un compliment que je n'avais jamais entendu de sa bouche.

« Merci Rose. »

Soudain, la tête de Carlisle se crispa comme la porte principale de l'immeuble s'ouvrit. J'ouvris la bouche lorsque deux hommes, avec le teint foncé et des cheveux noirs, entrèrent. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux presque frénétiquement avant que leurs yeux ne tombent sur nous. Ils vinrent vers notre groupe.

« Jacob ?_, Demandais-je. _Que fais-tu ici ?_, M'étonnais-je._

-Bella, c'est… C'est Charlie !_, Éclata Jacob. _»

Je me sentis presque glacée de crainte et ma respiration s'accéléra.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_, Demandais-je calmement_ _craignant sa réponse._

-Il… Nous avons trouvés sa voiture de patrouille à quelques miles de la ville. Bella, il est partit. Nous avons examinés partout mais nous n'avons rien trouvés. Il a tout simplement disparu.

-Que veux-tu dire par vous avez trouvés sa voiture ? Où est-il ?_, Demandais-je doucement écrasée par la douleur._

-Elle… Elle était dans le ravin. Nous pensons qu'il a quitté la route… Nous ne savons pas où il est Bella, il n'était pas là quand nous avons trouvés la voiture. Le reste des gars le cherche encore mais nous avons pensés que nous devions venir te le dire_, expliqua-t-il._ »

Sa voix était pleine de douleur comme la mienne. Quand il dit « nous », je remarquais enfin qui était son compagnon. Sam Uley avait toujours le même air, bien qu'il semblait m'admirer plus qu'il le devrait ou peut-être plus que je pensais qu'il le ferait.

« J'ai besoin de le retrouver, emmène-moi Jake_, lui dis-je._ »

Déjà en marche. Je n'enregistrais pas que Carlisle présentait nos excuses. Je ne remarquais pas le reste de la famille suivre derrière nous. Je ne pensais plus que je portais toujours une robe de bal émeraude dos nu. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que mon père était en difficulté et avait besoin de moi.

Presque immédiatement à l'extérieur du bâtiment, Jake et Sam se changèrent en Loups-garous et pénétrèrent dans la forêt, les Cullen et moi sur leurs queues*.

***B/Em***

Dix minutes plus tard, ils firent un arrêt brutal au bord du ravin. Sans penser une seconde ou entendre Emmett crier mon nom, je sautais dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_* Petit changement humoristique de l'auteure de l'expression "être sur les talons de"._


	19. Chapitre 19

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 19.**

J'atterris sur mes pieds, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Je regardais autour de moi, heureuse que ma vue de Vampire extrêmement renforcée me permette d'inspecter ce qui m'entourait. J'entendis soudainement des pierres glissées et pivotais pour trouver la source du bruit. Le reste de notre groupe de recherche descendait le ravin par une longue piste mince.

« Bella ! Comment as-tu pus faire ça ?_, Me réprimanda Emmett. _»

Il arriva près de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. J'haussais les épaules.

« C'était plus facile et rapide que la façon dont vous êtes venus. Jake, où est la voiture ?_, Demandais-je._ »

Me calmant dans les bras d'Emmett. Il hocha la tête et se mit à marcher à contre-courant dans l'eau. Je le suivis immédiatement en écoutant attentivement les bruits autour de nous.

***B/Em***

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la voiture, qui ne ressemblait maintenant plus qu'à un bout de métal tordu, reposant en travers de l'eau. Chaque fenêtre était brisée et les portes toutes cassées. Celle du conducteur et celle arrière droite étaient entrouverte et mutilées. Je pouvais dire qu'elle avait fait au moins deux tonneaux en raison des dommages causés au toit et à la carcasse en elle-même.

« Oh Charlie…_, Gémis-je. _»

Presque silencieusement tandis qu'Alice disait :

« Oh mon Dieu.

-Carlisle_, fit Esmée._ Aurait-il pu…

-Je ne sais pas Esmée. Il aurait pu sortir mais je ne sais même pas si Charlie aurait été assez fort pour survivre à une chute pareille_, répondit le docteur._

-Recherchons à partir d'ici_, ordonna Sam._ »

Edward fut le seul à siffler de devoir obéir à un « chien ». Le reste d'entre nous hocha la tête, nous nous séparâmes par couples. Emmett et moi restâmes sur place et attendîmes tandis qu'Alice et Jasper et Carlisle et Esmée escaladèrent chaque côté des murs à la recherche de signe prouvant qu'il aurait grimpé dessus. Rosalie attrapa le bras d'Edward et commença à le tirer en amont, en me gratifiant d'un coup d'œil sympathique avant de partir.

Sam et Jake restèrent avec nous pendant que nous commencions à chercher en aval. J'avais choisis cette voie parce que j'avais le sentiment que s'il s'en était sortit ou si quelque chose s'était passé, ce serait par là qu'il aurait été.

Nous marchâmes pendant une longue période en silence à l'écoute du moindre son. Nous savions bien que nous ne sentirions aucune odeur puisque nous étions dans l'eau. A moins que Charlie ait essayé de monter au mur.

***B/Em***

Après plusieurs heures, nous tombâmes sur Seth, Quil et Paul. Sam et Paul se transformèrent, ne s'occupant même pas d'être nus face à nous. J'étais trop sous le choc pour être intéressée et les regarder.

« Paul dit qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvés quoi que ce soit Bella. Ils l'ont cherché mais aucun signe de lui_, expliqua Sam._ »

Le regret emplissait sa voix. Derrière lui, l'énorme Loup roux qu'était Jacob gémit doucement.

« Je… Je pense que nous avons besoin de faire une pause Bella. »

Je secouais la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Non je vais chercher mon père jusqu'à ce que je le trouve. Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous. Si vous ne voulez pas nous aider, rentrez à la maison mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Il ne m'a pas abandonné moi.

-Je ne veux pas paraitre insensible Bella, c'est juste… La plupart d'entre nous sont éveillés depuis au moins trois jours pour une raison ou pour une autre. Nous sommes morts d'épuisement.

-Je vous ai dis de partir !_, Grondais-je._ Je ne m'inquiète pas si vous êtes ici, je ne m'inquiète pas si vous partez et ne nous aidez pas à chercher ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ici ! Je peux trouver mon père aussi facilement que vous pourriez le faire ! Rentrez chez vous cabots ! »

Il eut l'air surprit mais retint la poitrine de Paul d'un bras quand la colère le prit. Le jeune Indien avait l'air meurtrier.

« Je sais comment tu te sens Bella et ça me tue que tu sois ainsi. Je sais que tu ne vas pas t'excuser maintenant mais je sais aussi que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Je vais laisser le choix à la meute. S'ils veulent rester, ils le peuvent. S'ils souhaitent partir, je ne vais pas les arrêter. »

Un instant plus tard, derrière nous, Jake muta, remettant son short si vite que même nous, les Vampires, l'avons à peine vu.

« La meute a décidée Sam_, informa-t-il._

-Ecoutons leur décision afin que nous puissions reprendre les recherches_, fit Sam._

-Tout le monde veut rester_, déclara simplement Jacob._ J'ai demandé à chacun d'entre eux Sam et chacun va chercher jusqu'à ce que nous le trouvions. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que nous connaissons et aimons Charlie. C'est parce que nous connaissons et aimons Bella et nous savons ce que cela doit lui faire. Même si elle est une "ennemie", nous ne pouvons pas ne pas l'aider et l'aimer. Elle faisait partie de la meute avant qu'elle ne soit un Vampire et pour nous elle sera toujours l'une d'entre nous. »

Sam hocha la tête et se tourna vers moi.

« Voilà Bella, nous restons. Nous allons chercher partout jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Charlie si facilement. J'ai juste pensé… Je ne savais pas ce que pensait la meute et je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. »

Je lui fis un bref signe de tête avant de repartir, Emmett à côté de moi, les membres de la meute à notre suite.

***B/Em***

Nous cherchâmes toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée en vain. Ce matin, le reste des forces de police recherchait aussi ayant eu un rapport sur la voiture de Charlie dans le ravin. Mais nous étions loin des recherches humaines, à des miles et des miles en haut et en bas de la rivière.

***B/Em***

C'était presque l'après-midi quand nous entendîmes des hurlements. Jake poussa un cri de douleur et je sus qu'ils avaient trouvés Charlie. Je poussais un cri et pris une pointe de vitesse qui fut rattrapée par Emmett et Jake.

A plusieurs miles de l'endroit où on cherchait et presque vingt de là où la voiture avait été trouvée, Leah Clearwater et Collin attendaient. Ils étaient cette fois tout deux sous forme humaine et étaient à genoux dans la boue et l'eau à proximité d'une chose immobile.

En nous rapprochant, je pus voir des larmes couler sur les joues de Leah, de la douleur dans le rictus de Collin. En nous rapprochant encore, je réalisais que l'objet qu'ils gardaient était Charlie et qu'il était couché. Même de là où nous étions, je pouvais sentir la différence de ce Charlie avec l'ancien.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur les lieux, je laissais échapper un sanglot et tombais à genoux à côté de mon père. Je me jetais sur lui, le serrant près de moi, sanglotant sèchement dans ses vêtements.

« Papa_, sanglotais-je contre lui. _S'il te plait. »

Emmett tomba au sol près de moi et me serra dans ses bras comme je l'avais fais pour Charlie. Soudain, il me lâcha et se redressa bien droit.

« Bella_, chuchota-t-il._ »

Quand je ne répondis pas, il me tira en arrière.

« Bella !

-Quoi ?_, Demandais-je à travers mes pleures._

-Il… Il n'est pas mort ! Il est vivant !_, Dit Emmett. _»

Je le regardais un instant incrédule puis regardais Charlie. Il avait l'air très mort pour moi.

« Emmett je ne pense pas…

-Tu ne peux pas faire la différence Bella parce que tu es tellement nouvelle pour tout ça mais il est vivant. A peine mais il est vivant. Nous avons besoin de Carlisle. »

Après quoi, Emmett sortit son téléphone et commença à parler plus vite que je ne pouvais comprendre. Après environ une seconde, il ferma le portable.

« Carlisle sera là dans quelques minutes.

-Qu'allons-nous faire Emmett ?_, Murmurais-je. _»

Tenant la main de Charlie. Emmett força doucement mes doigts à lâcher ceux de mon père.

« Je suis désolé Bell's mais je ne pense pas que ça va l'aider si tu le touches. Tu es si froide… Et il est si loin de nous… »

J'hochais la tête presque distraitement, ne quittant pas des yeux mon père. Comme je le regardais, Jake et Sam s'avancèrent et se couchèrent de chaque côté de lui, lui donnant la chaleur de leurs corps.

« Merci_, murmurais-je._ »

Dans un autre sanglot, reconnaissante. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, le reste des Cullen fut là, si rapide et si invisible que certains Loups sautèrent sur leurs pieds d'effroi.

« Carlisle_, haletais-je de soulagement._ »

Je trébuchais en me remettant sur mes pieds.

« Bella_, dit-il distraitement._ »

Il se mit à genoux près de Charlie après que Sam se soit levé. Après un moment à l'examiner, Carlisle se leva et alla prendre une pause en regardant le ciel. Enfin il se retourna.

« Sam_, commença-t-il. _Je… Je dois… Je dois te demander la permission de rompre le traité. »

Instantanément, Sam redressa le dos d'un air inquiet.

« Carlisle que… Vous ne pouvez pas faire autre chose pour lui ? Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?_, Interrogea-t-il d'une voix suppliante._ »

Carlisle secoua la tête en le regardant, sincèrement désolé pour ça.

« Il est trop loin pour aller à l'hôpital. Ici il mourra dans l'affaire de quelques jours. Mais si on ne fait rien, il mourra dans quelques heures. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et est en hypothermie. S'il te plait Sam, permets-moi de le sauver. »

Sam le regarda entre le désir d'aider Charlie et celui de vouloir respecter le traité. Finalement, il soupira.

« Je vous donne la permission d'enfreindre le traité mais vous devez me donner votre parole qu'après cela, il sera immédiatement remis en place. »

Carlisle se tourna aussitôt vers moi.

« Bella, ça doit être toi_, dit-il._ »

Bouche bée, je le regardais. Rosalie exprima exactement ce que je ne pouvais pas dire :

« Mais Carlisle elle est un nouveau-né. Elle ne sera pas en mesure d'arrêter. »

Le docteur me regarda au fond des yeux.

« Elle va s'arrêter parce que c'est Charlie. Parce qu'il est plus important que tout sauf Emmett. Elle va le sauver, ce doit être elle. »

Je le fixais en retour. Je savais qu'il avait raison, ce devait être moi. J'hochais finalement la tête.

« Je vais le faire. Carlisle si… Si je ne peux pas m'arrêter… »

Il hocha la tête à son tour.

« Nous allons t'aider Bella. Tu dois le faire maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

J'allais à côté de Charlie et regardais Jake. Il avait phasé alors que je n'y avais pas fais attention et maintenant me fixais intensément. Après un moment, je détournais les yeux vers Charlie. Je sanglotais de le voir presque mort, mutilé et fragile. Je soulevais doucement son poignet, ne voulant pas mordre son cou et je mordis avant que je ne sois tirée loin.

Je n'étais pas sûre de quand je devrais m'arrêter alors je regardais Carlisle à titre indicatif. Le goût du sang me dérouta à peine, il était comme il l'était jusque là. Il ne m'entraina pas dans une frénésie comme il le faisait pour les autres. Enfin le docteur hocha la tête et je me retirais.

Je m'assis sur mes talons pendant que nous regardions les signes qui changeaient Charlie du tout au tout. Je refusais de regarder quiconque, de peur de ce que je pouvais voir, que ma perception de ce qui s'était passé et la leur soit différentes.

Soudain Charlie poussa un cri qui nous fit tous sursauter. Je tendis la main et serrais la sienne.


	20. Chapitre 20

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 20.**

J'assistais à trois jours de hurlements entre les dents serrées de mon père. Nous étions retournés à la maison des Cullen après le premier cri et je restais assise dans sa chambre pendant trois jours sans jamais le quitter. Je lui tenais la main tout le temps, pleurant sèchement pour la douleur qu'il ressentait. Emmett me quitta une seule fois, pour chasser. Il ne fut pas là jusqu'à au deuxième jour où j'appris que les Loup étaient revenus avec nous et qu'ils étaient toujours là, dans l'antre des Vampires.

Emmett rentra de sa chasse les sourcils froncés. Quand je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas, il me dit qu'Edward chercher la bagarre avec les Loups.

Enfin Charlie poussa un dernier cri et ouvrit les yeux. Il était de mon avis qu'il avait toujours était beau mais maintenant il était juste comme les Cullen mais plus vieux. Il se redressa et nous regarda.

« Bella ?_, Demanda-t-il. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu… Tu ne souviens de rien ?_, Interrogeais-je doucement._

-Je me souviens… La voiture, quelque chose est passé et je suis allé dans le ravin. Je… Je ne sais pas comment je suis sorti mais je me souviens d'avoir flottais sur la rivière et puis j'ai… Je me suis arrêté. Ensuite j'ai entendu crier vraiment fort et je t'ai entendu Bella, tu… Tu me suppliais. J'ai essayé de répondre, je l'ai fais mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Et je me souviens d'une douleur, comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti avant. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi tout est si clair ? Pourquoi je peux entendre si bien ?

-Papa tu… Te souviens quand Carlisle t'as dit que nous ne pouvions pas te dire ce qui m'était arrivé ?_, Demandais-je. _»

Essayant de contourner la réponse. Il réfléchit un moment.

« Oui. Qu'en est-il ?

-Eh bien, disons simplement que tu es autorisé à savoir maintenant_, lui répondis-je. »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je frémis presque de voir qu'ils étaient rouges.

« Ok alors…

-Eh bien, maintenant tu es l'un d'entre nous, alors… Papa nous sommes des Vampires_, finissais-je._ »

Ne trouvant pas de meilleure façon de le dire.

« Vampires ?_, Répéta-t-il sceptique. _»

J'hochais la tête.

« Oui mais nous ne buvons pas de sang humain comme les autres Vampires, nous buvons le sang des animaux. Est-ce… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_, Demandais-je._ »

Il hocha la tête.

« Ouais c'est juste que… Je n'ai jamais cru à ce genre de choses… Et maintenant je suis l'un d'eux… Mais comment ? Comment suis-je devenu un Vampire ?_, Questionna-t-il._

-Eh bien, papa quand nous t'avons trouvé… Carlisle a dit que tu n'avais que quelques heures à vivre. Nous devions faire quelque chose donc je… Tu sais comment Dracula pouvait "changer" les gens ? Eh bien, c'est ce que j'ai fais, je t'ai mordu et mon venin t'as changé en Vampire. Et les Vampires, ben, on peut voir et entendre très bien, on peut courir très vite, nous sommes très forts et nous sommes immortels. »

Bien que je pensais savoir comment se sentirait Charlie, quand il sourit, je sus qu'il était d'accord avec sa nouvelle vie.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne partiras pas ? »

Je lui souris en retour.

« Eh bien, nous finirons par devoir partir papa mais cette fois tu viendras avec nous. Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés de nouveau si tu ne le veux pas. »

Charlie bondit soudain de son lit d'hôpital, il s'assit dessus et me serra étroitement.

« Dieu merci. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu si tu m'avais laissé comme vous l'aviez prévu. »

Je jetais un regard vers Emmett.

« Euh papa… Si… Avec cette nouvelle vie… Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière et revoir les gens que tu connaissais avant. Tu es vieux, la vie est finie. Dans un mois ou deux nous partirons et ne serons probablement pas de retour ici pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que tout ceux que nous connaissons soit mort. »

Les yeux de Charlie se remplirent de surprise et de douleur.

« C'est ce que tu allais faire pour moi ?_, Demanda-t-il. _»

J'hochais la tête doucement.

« Mais comment… Je ne verrais plus jamais Billy ?_, Reprit-il._ »

Je souris maintenant.

« C'est correct de voir Billy, Jake et ses amis, ils ne sont pas normaux non plus. Ils ne sont pas des Vampires mais ils ne sont pas complètement humains. Billy sait pour nous depuis longtemps, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas le revoir.

-Bella_, m'avertit Emmett._

-Oh non_, dis-je._ »

Me rappelant que Charlie était un nouveau-né.

« Papa sens-tu déjà la soif ? Comme une brûlure dans la gorge ? »

Il me regarda l'air complètement perdu.

« Euh… Non ? Vraiment, je me sens bien. Suis-je censé ressentir une sensation de brûlure ?_, Questionna-t-il. _»

Carlisle, stupéfait, nous regarda à tour de rôle.

« Un manque génétique de soif ?_, Dit-il presque pour lui-même._ C'est incroyable.

-Je ne comprends pas_, admit mon père._ »

Son expression correspondait à ses mots.

« Les Vampires nouveau-nés ont toujours vraiment, vraiment soif, ce qui signifie qu'ils ont l'envie de se nourrie beaucoup. Ils n'ont pas l'instinct de l'humanité. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est boire et Bella et vous êtes les seuls Vampires que j'ai jamais rencontrés qui n'avaient pas envie de s'alimenter en permanence. C'est presque comme si vous étiez à l'abri de ça…_, Expliqua le docteur._

-Oh je vois. Eh bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes différents mais j'ai le sentiment que je serais heureux que nous le soyons !_, Fit Charlie. _»

Laissant son humour éclipser tout sentiment d'incertitude qu'il pourrait avoir.

« Je l'ai trouvé très utile, d'autant plus que ce manque de soif est la raison pour laquelle toi et moi étions en mesure de rester en contact_, avouais-je avec un sourire._

-Alors je suis très heureux de cette bizarrerie. »

Après un silence, Charlie se racla la gorge.

« Alors, que font les Vampires ? »

Emmett et moi sourîmes.

« Eh bien, vraiment nous faisons ce que nous voulons… Mais ce clan de Vampires en particulier va assister à un événement très spécial qui aura lieu dans un avenir proche_, l'informais-je._

-Oh ?_, Fit mon père. _»

En levant un sourcil. J'hochais la tête.

« Oui. Vois-tu le jour où tu as disparu, j'étais à un bal avec les Cullen. Presqu'avant que Jake ne vienne et nous annonce que tu avais disparu, Emmett m'a demandé de l'épouser_, lui dis-je._

-Oh Bella ! C'est merveilleux !_, S'écria Charlie. _»

Je fus un peu surprise d'entendre que cela sonnait comme s'il était heureux. Je pensais qu'il se fâcherait car j'étais encore si jeune.

« Vraiment ? Tu le penses vraiment ?_, Demandais-je sérieusement._

-Bien sûr ! Bella j'ai toujours sus que tu n'étais pas comme les autres filles de ton âge. Tu es tellement plus mature, beaucoup plus réfléchis. J'ai remarquais comment toi et Emmett vous accordez si facilement et je me souviens de ta mère et moi. Nous n'avons jamais eu la synchronisation que vous deux vous avez évidemment. Je veux dire, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, pourquoi voudrais-je vous faire attendre pus tard pour vous marier ?

-Oh merci papa_, fis-je en le serrant fermement. _J'avais tellement peur que tu ne désapprouves, que tu me dises que je ne pouvais pas l'épouser. »

Charlie m'étreignit.

« Tu sais, je pense que peut-être si tu étais encore humaine… Je pense que peut-être j'aurai eu un gros problème avec ça. Mais pour une raison quelconque, je ne m'inquiète pas autant parce que tu es un Vampire. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée mais c'est là… Quoi qu'il en soit, avez-vous décidé d'une date ?

-Euh non, nous n'en avons pas parlé du tout depuis que nous sommes fiancés. Crois-le ou non, nous étions tous vraiment inquiets pour toi.

-Ah cela a du sens. Donc vous n'avez pas d'idée du tout ?_, Insista-t-il._

-Vraiment papa nous n'y avons même pas pensé_, répondis-je._ Mais dès que nous déciderons, nous te le dirons. Cependant, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne seras pas dans les parages de toute façon_, le taquinais-je._

-Vrai, mais tu es tout ce que j'ai Bella et je veux y participer. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquais mais une autre voix parla avant que je ne le puisse.

« Bella n'est pas tout ce que tu as Charlie. Qu'en est-il de moi ? Je suppose que je suis du foie haché maintenant ?_, S'indigna Billy._ »

D'où il était, dans les bras de Jake. Evidemment son fauteuil roulant ne passait pas les étages mais je trouvais déconcertant et plutôt hilarant de le voir dans les bras de son fils comme une jeune mariée.

Un sourire fit irruption sur le visage de Charlie.

« Billy !_, S'exclama-t-il. _»

Jasper fit un léger mouvement se mettant entre Charlie et l'humain "fragile". Mais mon père ne bougea pas de là où il était.

« Jake !

-Alors quoi ? Je n'ai plus d'importance ?_, Reprit Billy de nouveau._

-Je… Je n'ai pas… Je ne pensais pas, je suppose. Et tu n'es pas du foie haché, j'imagine que tu aurais meilleur goût que ça_, plaisanta Charlie._ »

Je sentis tout le monde le fixait mais je regardais Jake qui était un peu pâle et qui me suppliait du regard.

« Je plaisante !_, Eclata Charlie._ Je ne peux même pas _**imaginer**_ manger Billy ! Pouvez-vous penser quel goût il a ? Comme un vieux morse filandreux qui a été trop stressé pendant trop longtemps. »

Billy souriait maintenant et Emmett ricana.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que pour un vieil homme, tu es plutôt agréable à regarder !_, Dit Billy avec un clin d'œil._

-Je sais bien !_, Répondit Charlie en riant._

-Donc tu vas bien ?_, Demanda l'Indien._

-Ouais je me porte comme un charme. Pourquoi étais-tu préoccupé ?_, Interrogea Charlie._

-Préoccupé ? Nous étions tous dans un état d'inquiétude aiguë ! L'ensemble de la meute est en bas en ce moment, en attendant d'entendre ce qui se passe ici !_, Répliqua Billy._

-L'ensemble de la meute ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?_, Questionna Charlie. _»

Billy et Jacob nous regardèrent.

« Vous ne lui avez pas encore dit à propos de nous ?_, Fit le plus jeune._

-Jake nous n'avons pas eu le temps ! Il est revenu à lui il y a peu et nous avons déjà dû lui expliquer à propos de _**nous**_ et de que ce qu'il était maintenant… Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver un moment de toute façon_, l'informais-je._

-Eh bien, oui… Mais… »

Jacob s'arrêta, sachant que j'avais raison.

« Jacob, avant d'en arriver à la partie sur vous, ne serait-il pas mieux de demander à Charlie ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire, avant qu'il n'oublie tous ses souvenirs humains… Juste au cas où ?_, Demanda Carlisle._ »

Je ne fus pas la seule à le regardais avec surprise. Je n'avais jamais entendu Carlisle demander la permission comme ça avant. D'habitude, il faisait juste ce qu'il fallait faire sans poser de question du tout.

« Oh euh oui, je suppose que c'est assez important, hein ?_, Dit Jake._ »

Laissant l'humour revenir, chose dont je fus heureuse. Nous n'avions pas besoin qu'un Loup gigantesque éclate en étant dans l'antre des Vampires.

« D'accord Charlie, je vais avoir besoin que vous pensiez vraiment fort. Je sais que ça va être difficile, je me souviens encore avoir essayé de remettre en place mes propres souvenirs lorsque j'ai été transformé. Ils vont probablement être flous et incohérents. Mais je pense vraiment qu'il est important de savoir comment et pourquoi votre voiture a été retrouvée dans le ravin… Pourquoi vous avez été retrouvé si loin, presque mort_, expliqua Carlisle._ »


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 21.**

L'attention de toute la pièce se porta sur Charlie. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jake fixer attentivement Billy assit dans une chaise à proximité. Plus pratique que les bras de son fils.

Charlie fronça les sourcils dans sa tentative évidente de se rappeler le passé. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira comme si les souvenirs n'étaient plus flous.

« Je me souviens que la nuit tombait. Je venais juste de sortir du travail et je me demandais ce que j'allais faire pour le diner puisque Bella n'est plus là pour faire la cuisine. Je revenais en ville par le nord quand j'ai arrêté quelqu'un pour excès de vitesse puis j'allais passer du côté du ravin. Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'il faudrait renforcer le rail de protection parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'accident à cet endroit. Tout à coup, j'ai sentis quelque chose claquer sur le côté de la voiture. »

Charlie fit une pause pour réfléchir un peu.

« Au début, je pensais que c'était un cerf ou quelque chose comme ça. Vous savez parfois ce qui se passe, au lieu de frapper un cerf, c'est un chevreuil que vous avez tapé. Mais ça a recommencé encore et encore. Et tout ce que je pus faire, c'était de garer la voiture au bas de la route. Quand j'ai finalement regardé par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait, tout ce que je vis fut une personne à la peau très pâle et aux cheveux bruns froncés. Je pense que c'était un homme. Puis dans le fond, j'ai remarquais quelque chose qui ressemblait à un feu. Sur le coup, je me souviens m'être interrogé de cela parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il y ait un feu au milieu de nulle part. Et puis tout ce que je sus, c'est que je volais dans les airs lorsque la voiture frappa la rampe et finit dans le ravin. Quand je touchais le fond, je me souviens de la douleur qui a parcourut mon corps. J'ai réalisé que ma porte était ouverte et j'ai essayé de sortir mais ça faisait tellement mal que je suis tombé dans l'eau. Cela me prit toutes mes forces de ne pas me noyer et je suppose que j'ai flotté. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ça, je suis sûr que je suis tombé inconscient de douleur. »

Tout le monde le regardait et je pouvais dire qu'il était mal à l'aise de cet examen de par sa façon de bouger sur le lit.

« Mais vous savez, je suis un peu confus Carlisle_, rajouta-t-il._

-Oh ? A quel sujet êtes-vous confus ?_, Demanda Carlisle semblant vraiment intéressé._

-Eh bien, vous avez dit que je ne serais pas capable de me souvenir totalement de ma vie humaine, que tout serait flou et indéfinissable.

-Et alors ?_, Exhorta le docteur._

-Je n'ai pas eu de mal à m'en souvenir. C'était comme si c'était arrivé il y a quelque heures. Tout est clair et rien n'est dans l'ombre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-C'est très étrange. Je ne pense pas avoir rencontré un Vampire qui avait cette capacité. C'est peut-être votre talent, comme la façon dont Alice peut prédire l'avenir, qu'Edward lit les pensées et que Jasper ressent les émotions. Oh et j'ai… Oubliais que Bella est un bouclier et vous êtes aussi à l'abri du sang humain… Peut-être que vous pouvez… Vous souvenir du passé comme personne d'autre ne le peut… Voir clairement…_, Théorisa Carlisle. _Bien que je ne puisse personnellement pas voir ça comme un cadeau puisque le passé est le passé…

-Edward peut lire les pensées ?_, Questionna mon père._ »

En le regardant d'un air meurtrier. Je compris soudain pourquoi il était si fou. Edward avait été assez autour de lui pour fouiller dans toutes les choses désagréables qu'il pensait jadis de mon ex-petit-ami. Et je pouvais deviner que Charlie n'apprécier pas beaucoup que ses mauvaises pensées puissent être écoutées par une personne qui n'était pas censée les entendre. J'éclatais de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Isabella Marie !_, S'écria mon père._ »

En utilisant mon prénom complet dans une tentative de me dire combien il était furieux. Il ne se servait de Marie que quand il était vraiment énervé.

J'essayais d'arrêter mon rire mais c'était tout à fait impossible. Bientôt, Emmett et Alice rirent aussi. Charlie se rassit correctement et me regarda. Enfin, je pus me contrôler.

« Je suis désolée papa, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-Hum, tu es une vraie gamine, tu le sais ?_, Demanda-t-il. _»

Il était incapable de cacher le sourire sur son visage. Je lui souris.

« Oui je sais.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes tous si heureux_, gronda Edward. _»

Nous le regardâmes stupéfait de surprise.

« Vous ne réalisez pas ce que Charlie a vu avant de s'envoler dans les airs ?_, Interrogea-t-il. _»

Je repensais à ce que mon père avait dit :

_« J'ai remarquais quelque chose qui ressemblait à un feu. … Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il y ait un feu au milieu de nulle part. »_

J'eus le souffle coupé.

« Non_, soufflais-je._

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?_, Demanda Jacob. _»

L'air préoccupé par l'expression de mon visage.

« Victoria_, murmurais-je._ Ce doit être elle. Mais je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas juste… Charlie… »

Je savais que je parlais de façon incohérente mais je n'étais pas capable de penser clairement. Et mes pensées continuaient d'être chassées par d'autres qui arrivaient tout pêle-mêle dans la phrase que je venais de lâcher.

« Hum Bella tu te rends compte que tu babilles ?_, Intervint Rosalie._

-Non, je veux dire oui je sais, c'est juste… Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas seulement tué. Vous savez dans le style Vampire_, expliquais-je. _»

En essayant de faire allusion à elle sans vraiment la nommer. Je ne pouvais pas penser à un Vampire faisant cela à mon père.

« Peut-être qu'elle allait le faire mais que celui qui l'accompagne ne lui en a pas laissé la chance… Parce que nous savons qu'un autre Vampire, que nous n'avons pas rencontré, était avec elle_, supposa Jasper. _Je suis surpris que Laurent ne soit pas revenu avec elle… »

Je secouais la tête sachant que mes yeux avaient perdus leur point de repère. Je pensais et je devais me concentrais sur un point dans le vide pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Non elle savait que si elle l'avait mordu, nous aurions retrouvé son corps. Parce qu'avec mon expérience et tout ce que j'ai entendu, je sais que les Vampires ne se débarrassent pas de leurs proies, ils les laissent simplement derrière eux. Elle savait que nous serions capables de dire si c'était un Vampire qui avait fait cela et elle ne pouvait pas savoir au bout de combien de temps son odeur serait partie. Elle a figuré que ce serait un moyen facile de tuer Charlie et de faire passer ça pour un accident, elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait survivre à l'atterrissage. »

Carlisle secoua la tête.

« Elle ne pense pas que nous aurions la force de le transformer. Mais je pense que tu as raison Bella. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué directement ?

-Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait en premier lieu ?_, Demanda Esmée._

-Parce que je ne suis pas allée jusqu'au bout de notre marché_, répondis-je d'un air absent. _J'ai dis que je me vengerais d'Edward quand je serais un Vampire, pour avoir brisé mon cœur. Mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Au contraire, j'ai laissé passer et suis passée à autre chose. Elle a choisit Charlie parce qu'il était le plus vulnérable. Parmi les personnes que j'aime, il était le seul à qui elle pouvait s'attaquer sans représailles.

-Attendez, qui est Victoria ?_, Exigea de savoir Jacob._

-Tu te souviens quand je suis allé à Phoenix et suis "tombée" dans les marches que je descendais pour finalement terminer dans un plâtre ?_, Demandais-je. _»

Jake hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas tombée en bas des escaliers. Le dernier jour, j'étais ici, nous jouions au baseball et ces Vampires sont arrivés. L'un d'eux a décidé qu'il me voulait. Apparemment je lance un appel à tous les Vampires et pas seulement à certains d'entre eux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce Vampire, James, m'a suivit sur tout le chemin jusqu'à Phoenix et quand il a menacé de tuer ma mère, je suis allée à sa rencontre. Si Edward ne s'était pas montré lorsqu'il l'avait fallut, je serais morte maintenant. Victoria était l'un de ces Vampires. James était son compagnon.

-Attendez, attendez une minute. Tu dis que quand tu m'as annoncé que tu allais partir parce qu'Edward et toi vous vous étiez disputés, tu mentais ? C'était vraiment parce qu'un certain Vampire psychopathe était après toi ? Bella pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ?_, Se fâcha Charlie._

-Eh bien, tu te rappelles de quoi nous avons parlés quand tu as découvert que je n'étais pas morte ? La raison que nous t'avons donnée est la même que celle du pourquoi je ne pouvais rien te dire. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'aurais pas cru si je t'avais dis qu'un Vampire avait essayait de me tuer. Tu ne peux pas juste laisser aller ? C'est fini et nous avons de plus gros problèmes maintenant_, dis-je exaspérée._

-Très bien mais qu'est-ce que Jacob et Billy ont à faire avec ça ? Pourquoi peuvent-ils savoir pour les Vampires quand moi je ne le pouvais pas ?_, Continua mon père. _»

J'eus le sentiment qu'il rendait délibérément les choses difficiles.

« Nous allons t'expliquais plus tard_, lui répondis-je en biaisant._ Mais maintenant nous devons prendre des mesures. Jasper ?_, Demandais-je._ »

Le Vampire blond qui, je le savais maintenant, avait de l'expérience dans ce genre de situation prit immédiatement les choses en main. Je retournais m'asseoir sur le sol dans mon coin, ne prêtant plus aucune attention au reste.

« Tu vas bien Bell's ?_, Murmura Emmett. _»

Il s'installa à terre près de moi. Je soupirais et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

« Je ne comprends pas…

-Mais tu étais là, tu nous as dis ce que tu pensais qui était arrivé… Comment tu peux ne pas comprendre ?_, Interrogea Emmett. _»

La confusion faisait se joindre ses sourcils ensemble. Je me redressais sur le sol et me tournais vers lui.

« Je ne parle pas de ce sujet. Je veux parler du fait que lorsque je suis heureuse, juste quand je pense que ma vie se rapproche de la normale, quelque chose se passe. Pourquoi est-ce toujours le cas pour moi ? Je n'ai jamais rien fais de trop mal, jamais enfreins la loi ou tuée personne. J'ai mentis un peu mais je ne pense pas que cela justifie tous les trucs qui se produisent. Je veux dire, toutes ces personnes n'ont-elles pas _**quelqu'un**_ d'autre à terroriser ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas nous laisser tranquilles ? »

Je savais que ma voix avait monté au fur et à mesure que je parlais jusqu'à ce que j'en sois pratiquement à crier. Mais je ne pouvais plus la contrôler.


	22. Chapitre 22

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 22.**

Edward fut celui qui répondit aux questions que je n'avais pas laissées entendre intentionnellement à toute la famille.

« C'est à cause de nous Bella. Nous ne savons pas vraiment pourquoi mais il semble que les Vampires soient attirés les uns par les autres. En particulier ceux qui boivent du sang humain qui semblent être attirés par ceux d'entre nous qui boivent celui des animaux. Comme des abeilles par du miel. Parce que tu es associée à nous depuis si longtemps, et Victoria sait ça, tu es devenue une compagne naturelle pour nous, entrant ainsi dans notre clan et dans notre monde remplit de danger. J'ai essayé de t'avertir au début, que d'être près de nous était dangereux. C'est de ta faute si tu ne m'as pas écouté. »

Je le fixais lorsqu'il termina sa dernière phrase.

« Eh bien, si tu te souviens, j'ai eu un peu d'aider dans le fait de "ne pas écouter". Personnellement je dirais que plus de la moitié de cette raison est que l'on était "proches" parce que je pensais qu'on était amoureux. Si tu ne m'avais pas entrainée là-dedans, peut-être que je ne me serais pas tant accrochée à vous et vous auriez continué à vivre dans l'enfer où vous étiez tous _**avant**_ de me rencontrer ! »

Carlisle dut sentir qu'un autre argument allait suivre et nous interrompit rapidement.

« Bella, Edward arrêtez ça maintenant. Ca ne va pas aider du tout et tous les problèmes qu'il y a entre vous deux seront réglés en leur temps. Maintenant c'est l'ensemble de la famille, Jacob et les autres qui sont concernés. Nous devons simplement surveiller Victoria ainsi que cet autre Vampire avec qui elle se trouve. Je pense que nous devrions diviser la journée en quart pour patrouiller dans la région, Forks et la réserve inclus. Bella tu n'auras pas de patrouille. Tu m'entends ?_, Ordonna-t-il avec autorité d'un chef. _»

J'hochais la tête.

« Mais pourquoi Carlisle ?_, Demandais-je._

-Victoria est après toi Bella. Peu importe ce qu'elle essaye de nous faire croire, c'est toi qu'elle veut. Si tu es en patrouille, il sera plus difficile pour le reste d'entre nous de te protéger. Ici c'est plus facile parce que nous serons plus nombreux… »

Je soupirais profondément et Emmett n'était pas le seul qui pouvait dire que c'était un son de contrariété déprimée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ?_, Questionna Charlie._

-C'est juste… Avec Victoria en fuite… Et tout le reste… Quand allons-nous trouver du temps pour le mariage ?_, Demandais-je à personne en particulier._

-Mariage ?_, Répéta Jacob._

-Oh Jake j'ai oublié que tu ne savais pas. Emmett m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai dis oui. Mais maintenant… Il n'y aura pas le temps… »

Je fus surprise de voir combien cela m'attristait et me bouleversait.

« Nous ferons le mariage ce week-end_, répondit Emmett._ Nous allons le faire dès que possible, malgré le souci de Victoria, en profitant du fait qu'elle soit loin de Forks. »

Je le regardais.

« Je te remercie beaucoup Emmett. Oh Alice est-ce que tu auras assez de temps ?_, Interrogeais-je. _»

En regardant le petit lutin de Vampire.

« Bien sûr. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà reçu ta robe et son smoking. Parce que je savais que l'occasion viendrait _**un jour**_ et que tu ne changerais pas de tour de taille… Tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'appeler quelques amis, mettre les décorations et avoir le mariage… Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire.

-Merci Alice, tu es incroyable ! »

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit alors qu'en un éclair je me levais et la serrais dans mes bras.

« Je sais.

-Bon, retour à l'affaire. Jacob penses-tu que la meute sera prête à travailler avec nous pour protéger tout le monde de cette menace ?_, Demanda Carlisle. _»

Jake hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas seulement vous, c'est à peu près tout le monde dans la région. Si cette Victoria reste là un certain temps, elle sera un danger pour la communauté. C'est le travail de la meute de protéger les humains. Nous allons travailler avec vous et faire tout notre possible pour nous débarrasser de cet ennemi.

-Je te remercie. Bella, Edward je sais que cela va être difficile pour vous mais je veux que vous restiez éloigniez l'un de l'autre. Il y a évidemment toujours des problèmes entre vous et aucun de nous ne peut les gérer jusqu'à ce que nous ayons plus de temps. Vous pouvez prendre la solution de facilité ou le faire à ma façon. Il suffit de rester loin l'un de l'autre et d'essayer d'être utile au reste de la famille_, nous chargea le docteur. _»

Il nous envoya, à Edward et moi, un regard qui disait clairement qu'il y aurait de graves conséquences si nous désobéissions.

« Oui monsieur_, acquiesçais-je doucement. _Je vais essayer d'être productive, pas destructrice. »

Edward ne répondit pas. Il lança un regard noir à son père et sortit de la pièce, clairement furieux que Carlisle n'ait pas immédiatement prit sa défense face à moi.

« Stupide cochon égocentrique_, pensais-je. _»

Je soupirais à nouveau et levais les yeux au ciel. Même quand je faisais des efforts, je finissais par mettre quelqu'un en colère.

« Bon alors maintenant, Esmée et moi allons emmener Charlie à la chasse. Je suis sûr que, même s'il est à l'abri du sang humain, il a besoin de se nourrir. Jasper, Alice, Rose allaient en bas avec Jacob et parler à la meute pour leur expliquer les choses. Bella, Emmett je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment de ce que vous faites aussi longtemps que vous restez à l'écart d'Edward et que vous ne quittez pas la maison. Oh et je suppose qu'Esmée et moi allons donner des explications sur la meute à Charlie pendant que nous serons sortis_, fit Carlisle._ »

Tout le monde se sépara mais je restais sur place un moment à regardais Charlie. Je fus surprise qu'il semblait beau maintenant, même si je savais que je n'aurais pas dus. Il était le seul, à part moi-même, que j'avais vu avant la transformation. Et je n'avais jamais eu une bonne opinion de moi.

Sa peau, patinée comme un être humain, était maintenant aussi sculpturale que les Cullen, même en marbre blanc. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun riche, un peu comme les miens et semblaient en bonne santé, sans mèches blanches indiquant son âge. Son physique était bien musclé, comme les Cullen masculins.

Mais son visage était le plus différent d'avant. J'avais toujours pensée qu'il avait un visage simple, mais aujourd'hui, par rapport à ce qu'il était, je le voyais comme le plus beau des Vampires. Ses sourcils étaient sculptés et sa bouche était plus définie. Il était parfait. J'étais sûre que pour la plupart des gens qui ne le connaissait pas, il aurait l'air d'être au début de la trentaine.

Et je savais que je babillais dans mes pensées et pour n'importe qui d'autre je donnerais probablement l'impression d'être amoureuse de mon propre père mais je savais que c'était différent. Je l'aimais mais j'étais simplement heureuse de ne plus être dans la crainte de savoir s'il était vivant ou non. Et je n'aurais pas à le laisser derrière moi quand nous aurions quittés la ville.

D'ailleurs, je savais que tout était vraiment nouveau et probablement très étrange pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'observer pour voir comment il réagissait. Je voyais qu'il avait accepté l'ensemble sans sourciller, chose que je n'avais définitivement pas prévue venant de lui.

Finalement, je me tournais vers Emmett et souris.

« Eh bien, c'est un moyen d'avoir un peu de temps seuls pour nous, hein ?_, Remarquais-je. _»

Il me sourit en retour et se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement.

« Je meurs d'envie d'avoir un peu de temps seuls. Il semble que nous sommes toujours entourés par la famille ou les chiens puants_, répondit-il me taquinant._

-Em ne les appelle pas comme ça sil te plait ! Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi après les avoir détestés si longtemps. Mais ils sont mes amis et ils essayent de nous aider…_, Le suppliais-je._

-Je sais Bella, je plaisantais. Je sais combien tu détestes quand nous faisons cela. »

Il s'arrêta et scruta mes yeux.

« Es-tu inquiète ?_, Demanda-t-il gentiment. _»

J'hésitais en essayant de réfléchir à la question. Enfin j'hochais la tête.

« Je… Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blessé à cause de moi. Je veux dire, Charlie a_** faillit**_ mourir à cause de moi…

-Ce n'était pas ta faute Bella. Tu ne peux pas contrôler ce que font les autres. Tu sais que je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal, non ?_, Me dit-il._ »

Je lui fis un sourire triste cette fois.

« Je ne suis pas inquiète pour moi Emmett. C'est tout le monde. Il y a une telle petite chance que quelque chose se passe contre moi alors que je suis pris en otage dans cette maison. Mais tout le monde… Ils seront là-bas à l'air libre où ils pourraient se faire blesser. Qu'en penses-tu ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais si… Je ne pourrais pas vivre si… J'ai peur pour la famille, Jake et la meute et surtout pour toi Emmett. Ma vie ne faudrait pas la peine d'être vécue s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-Ne réagis pas comme ça Bella, tout va bien se passer. Peux-tu imaginer que quelqu'un me blesse ?_, Rétorqua-t-il. _»

En reculant de moi pour écarter les bras.

« Pas vraiment mais elle est dangereuse Emmett. Ne la sous-estime pas juste parce qu'elle est une femme. Rose ressemble à une Princesse mais joue avec elle et elle devient méchante. Victoria est comme ça aussi. Promets-moi que tu seras prudent_, le suppliais-je._ »

Emmett arrêta de plaisanter et devint sérieux quand il se rendit compte que j'étais vraiment inquiète pour lui.

« Hé, je vais bien. Je te promets que je vais faire attention. Je jure que rien ne se passera. »

Il se pencha et m'embrassa. Il me laissa envelopper mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser en retour avec passion. Après un moment, il rompit le contact et se racla la gorge.

« Donc, ce week-end, hein ? Es-tu prête à devenir Mme Emmett Cullen ?_, Dit-il avec un sourire._

-Hum je ne sais pas… Isabella Marie Cullen… Le son ne me semble pas tout à fait juste… Trop long peut-être ? Je suppose que nous devrons briser le mariage après. »

Emmett poussa un grognement espiègle avant de me soulever et de me jeter sur son épaule. Depuis son dos, je pus voir que nous étions sur le chemin de notre chambre à coucher. Et bientôt, mon dos toucha le lit. Je restais là à rire un peu alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le matelas à côté de moi.

« Non vraiment, je suis réellement ravie. Je suis toujours très heureuse avec toi Emmett. Et être mariée avec toi sera le plus beau cadeau du monde. »

Je tendis la main pour caresser sa joue et souris tendrement quand il couvrit ma main de la sienne. Il la déplaça lentement à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Bientôt, nous fûmes pris dans une intense séance d'embrassade.

« Oh ! Désolé de vous interrompre ! »

Fit une voix qui ne m'était que trop familière. Je poussais un gémissement sourd et posais mon front contre Emmett.

« Penses-tu que nous serons jamais en mesure de le faire sans être interrompus par _**quelqu'un**_ ?_, Murmurais-je. _»

Il rit.

« Pas alors que nous sommes copain-copine. Mais une fois que nous seront mariés, j'ai l'intention de t'avoir tout à moi pendant de longues périodes de temps. Aller, va voir ce qu'il voulait_, m'encouragea-t-il._ »

Me poussant doucement loin de lui pour que je puisse me mettre debout. Je me fis rapidement présentable et me précipitais après Jake. Il était à mi-chemin dans l'escalier quand j'arrivais jusqu'à lui.

« Attends Jake ! Tu voulais quelque chose ?_, Demandais-je. _»


	23. Chapitre 23

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 23.**

« Non je ne _**voulais**_ pas vraiment quelque chose. Je viens te dire au revoir… Nous partons pour commencer les patrouilles… Et je ne sais pas quand je vais réussir à te revoir. »

La lueur dans ses yeux était peu claire mais finalement je décidais que c'était de la déception et peut-être une légère teinte de désapprobation.

« Oh eh bien, au revoir alors. Mais je voulais t'inviter à la noce… Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt mais je veux vraiment que tu sois là Jake. Et le reste de la meute, si nous pouvons concilier avec les patrouilles… »

Il poussa un grognement sceptique.

« Aller Bella, toi et moi savons que quelqu'un doit être sur ses gardes et ce jour-là, ce ne sera certainement pas l'un des membres de ta… Famille…_, Fit-il. _»

Hésitant sur la fin, n'étant pas sûr de la façon dont il fallait appeler les Cullen.

« Je vais en parler à Carlisle. Peut-être que nous n'aurons pas besoin de gardes, peut-être que Victoria sera prise en charge… Je veux dire, ça se passe dans cinq jours, ça nous laisse beaucoup de temps pour vaincre ce monstre…_, Lui dis-je. _»

Je savais que j'étais pratiquement en train de supplier et me haïssais pour cela.

« Très bien, je vais le dire à la meute alors. On se voit plus tard Bella. Prends soin de toi. »

Il recommença à descendre les marches.

« Jake_, appelais-je._ »

Il se retourna et attendit que je continue.

« Sois prudent… S'il te plaît ?_, Demandais-je suppliante._ »

Il me sourit du sourire que j'avais toujours aimé et me fit un clin d'œil.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Il était à la porte quand j'éclatais :

« Je suis sérieuse Jacob Black ! »

Je l'entendis rire quand il ferma la porte derrière lui. Je serrais les dents et levais les yeux au ciel en pensant à tous les hommes insupportables qui semblaient toujours être attirés dans mon cercle, même s'ils n'étaient pas attirés par moi en particulier.

Je marchais à vitesse humaine pour retournais à la chambre, juste parce que j'avais envie de faire quelque chose qui était autrefois normal pour moi.

Emmett n'était plus couché sur le lit quand je rentrais dans la pièce. Il était debout près de la fenêtre, récemment changé avec une tenue de camouflage.

« Tu veux chasser ?_, Demandais-je. _»

Un sourire sur mon visage. Il se retourna avec un regard contemplatif sur moi.

« En fait, oui. Je pense que tu devrais y aller aussi. Si tu dois être enfermée dans la maison jusqu'à ce week-end, tu auras besoin de chasser maintenant afin de garder des forces. Mais Carlisle a dit de ne pas sortir… »

Je réfléchis à cette nouvelle situation pendant un moment.

« Je pense que tu devrais juste l'appeler et lui demander s'il veut bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne serait pas d'accord. Je veux dire avec deux d'entre nous, nous ne devrions pas avoir _**trop**_ de problèmes… »

Il hocha la tête, sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Carlisle.

« _Emmett ? Tout va bien ? Quel est le problème ?_, Demanda son père.

-Oui tout va bien. Rien de mal. C'est juste que… Je pense que Bella devrait aller à la chasse une fois de plus avant qu'elle soit confinée à la maison. Mais nous voulions d'abord te demander_, expliqua Emmett._

-_Oh je suppose que nous aurions dus y penser, hein ? Euh je ne vois pas de problème avec ça. Mais Emmett vous devez être extrêmement prudents. Prenez Jasper et Rose avec vous, Victoria sera à la recherche d'un moyen facile d'attendre Bella. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt, elle va trouver cette occasion parfaite._ »

Emmett hocha la tête même s'il savait que Carlisle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Très bien, merci Carlisle. Soyez aussi prudent ! Juste parce qu'elle veut Bella, ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne va pas vous attaquer.

-_Oui nous serons prudents. Prenez garde, nous serons de retour dans un moment._ »

Emmett ferma sèchement son téléphone et me regarda.

« Eh bien, tu viens ou quoi ? Sinon je suppose que je pourrais y aller seul ou peut-être que Rose voudra venir avec moi…_, Dit-il nonchalamment. _»

Je grognais et je le frappais durement sur le bras.

« Aïe !_, S'écria-t-il. _»

En se frottant le bras que je n'avais pas touché, montrant clairement que ma claque ne lui avait pas fait mal du tout.

« Oui je viens. Allons-y, nous devrions prendre Jasper et Alice en plus, ça va être plus amusant. Et Alice sera en mesure de nous dire si quelque chose va se passer. »

Je pris sa main et l'emmenais en bas. Jasper, Alice et Rosalie étaient assis sur le canapé à regarder la télévision.

« Hey vous voulez aller à la chasse ?_, Proposais-je gaiement. _»

Alice leva les yeux vers moi.

« Je pensais que tu étais en résidence surveillée ?

-Nous avons parlés à Carlisle et il a accepté que si je devais être coincée ici pour une semaine, je pourrais aussi bien me nourrir maintenant, plutôt que de me retenir… Mais il a également dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'inviter les autres à venir alors… Vous voulez venir ?_, Demandais-je. _»

Rose fut debout en un éclair.

« Bien sûr, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire depuis qu'Edward boude dans la chambre. »

Elle sourit et roula des yeux. Alice et Jasper se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? Nous n'avons pas été à la chasse depuis quelques jours. Je pense que nous pouvons souffrir pendant une partie de chasse avec vous deux, les tourtereaux_, taquina Jasper. _»

Je lui fis un sourire charmant.

« Jasper, le seul qui va souffrir c'est toi parce que parmi nous, tu es le seul qui peut sentir les sentiments et nous ne souffrons certainement pas. »

Jasper sourit aussi et passa la porte le premier. Nous fûmes très prudents sur le chemin, marchant lentement et silencieusement à écouter les sons des personnes approchant. Bientôt, nous tombâmes sur un troupeau de cerfs. Nous avions déjà décidés que deux d'entre nous iraient chasser et que les trois autres resteraient à l'écart. Donc je laissais Alice et Jasper y aller d'abord. En attendant mon tour, je regardais autour de nous pour prévenir toute attaque.

Quand Emmett essaya de me pousser vers l'avant après qu'Alice et Jasper aient terminés, je secouais la tête et murmurais :

« Non, je veux être la dernière. Comme ça je pourrais avoir quatre gardes du corps. Ce n'est pas que je suis égocentrique ou que je ne fais pas confiance à chacun d'entre vous, c'est juste qu'elle est après moi et je pense que ce serait une meilleure protection. Je préfère.

-Tu as raison. Je serais bientôt de retour_, dit Emmett. _»

Il m'embrassa la joue puis se tourna pour sauter sur un mâle sans méfiance. Bientôt vint mon tour. Après avoir tous bu, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. A notre grande surprise, nous rencontrâmes Carlisle, Esmée et Charlie revenir aussi. Je ne fus pas surprise que les vêtements de mon père fussent déchirés et couverts de sang. J'étais sûre que les miens ressemblaient à la même chose après ma première chasse.

« Bella c'est incroyable !_, S'exclama Charlie. _Toutes les choses que nous pouvons faire maintenant, des choses impossibles auparavant. »

Je ne pense pas que je l'ai jamais entendu être si enthousiaste. Je souris parce qu'il était visiblement heureux d'être un Vampire. Quand il s'était tordu de douleur, je m'étais demandais si ce que j'avais fais pour lui était bien, s'il accepterait que je l'ai transformé. Apparemment, il aimait vraiment beaucoup sa nouvelle vie.

« Oui c'est étonnant. D'autant plus que je peux passer le reste de l'éternité avec les gens que j'aime. »

Charlie me fit un sourire attachant et jeta son bras autour de mes épaules pendant que nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur.

« Tu le feras Bell's, tu le feras. »

Edward descendit les escaliers lorsque nous fûmes dans la maison, l'air plus vexé que je ne lui ai jamais vu.

« Où est-ce que tout le monde était ?_, Demanda-t-il._ »

Je voulais tellement le casser net mais les paroles de Carlisle firent leur chemin à travers ma mémoire. Je l'ignorais et allais m'asseoir dans le salon. J'entendis distinctement Rose répondre :

« Nous sommes allés chasser Edward. Si tu n'avais pas été en train de bouder dans la chambre peut-être que tu aurais pu venir avec nous. »

Je souris, attrapais la télécommande et allumais la télé. Je zappais les chaines à la recherche de quelque chose à regarder. J'hurlais presque d'excitation quand je remarquais que _The Princess Bride_ passait et venait juste de commencer. C'était l'un de mes films préférés de tous les temps, celui que je regardais presque tous les week-ends avec l'un de mes amis quand je vivais à Phoenix. Je choisis immédiatement cette chaine et me callais en arrière pour profiter d'une romance remplit d'action.

Emmett ricana quand il vint pour voir que je regardais un "film de fille". Mais il s'assit à côté de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me blottis plus près et posais ma tête sur lui.

Charlie nous rejoignit un peu plus tard, fraîchement lavé et changé.

« Alors… Je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas me dire avant que Jake était un Loup-garou ?_, Questionna-t-il. _»

Assit dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils.

« Non je ne pouvais pas. J'ai juré à Jake, je ne pouvais le dire à personne. D'ailleurs, tu sais que tu _**n'avais pas**_ vraiment envie de savoir tout cela jusqu'à ce que je change. Tu n'y avais même pas pensé avant_, fis-je. _»

D'un air absent, toujours concentrée sur le film.

« C'est vrai mais je ne sais toujours pas comment je pouvais ne rien _**soupçonnais**_. Après tout ce qui semble d'être arrivé… Et les Cullen _**ne**_ _**sont**_ vraiment _**pas**_ normaux… Et Jacob et les autres garçons de La Push ont changés si vite. Je ne suis jamais posé de questions là-dessus… »

J'haussais les épaules.

« Tu aimes la familiarité. Tu n'aimes pas quand les choses ne sont pas comme elles sont censées être. Et tu as du mal à accepter les choses qui te dépassent… Beaucoup de gens sont comme ça… »

Charlie fit un bruit bizarre et du coin de l'œil, je le vis assit dans son fauteuil à regarder la télévision, peut-être pour la première fois.

« Oh ! C'était le film de ta mère et moi ! Il le jouait à Port Angeles le soir de notre premier rendez-vous et nous sommes allés le voir !_, Dit-il._ »

L'air surpris qu'un tel film était encore diffusé tant d'années plus tard. Je ne daignais pas répondre à cette exclamation. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Cool pour toi ? Au lieu de cela, je me concentrée sur le film et la sensation d'Emmett contre moi.

Au lointain, j'entendis Rosalie et Edward discuter de quelque chose et il était assez tentant d'arrêter de regarder le film pour les écouter eux. Mais je décidais que je n'avais probablement pas envie de savoir à propos de quoi ils se disputaient.

J'espérais juste qu'Edward ne lui avait pas parlé de lui m'embrassant ou du fait qu'il voulait revenir avec moi. C'était une chose de briser mon cœur une fois mais de briser le cœur de celle pour qui il avait brisé le mien… C'était inacceptable.


	24. Chapitre 24

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Au cas où quelqu'un serait encore confus ou quoique ce soit d'autre, Jake n'aime pas Bella, ils sont vraiment juste amis. Je n'étais pas sûre que cela se ressentait comme je le voulais...

Si vous voulez voir comment je m'imagine la robe de mariée de Bella allez ici :

weddingacc. blogspot. fr/2009/06/taffeta-sleeveless-wedding-dresses-2009 .html

* * *

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 24.**

Les jours qui précédèrent mon mariage ne se passèrent pas à rester assis sans rien faire, du moins pour ma part. Il avait plu deux jours de suite, il n'y avait donc aucune trace de Victoria et de son ami. Bien sûr, Emmett resta avec moi presque tout le temps mais il n'y avait pas tant d'activités que nous pûmes faire en l'espace de quatre jours. Et pour la plus tentante, nous avions convenu de nous tenir à distance jusqu'à ce que nous soyons mariés.

Comme nous ne pouvions pas dormir, Alice nous fit rester à deux extrémités de la maison toute la nuit d'avant notre mariage, pour faire plus traditionnel. Je pensais qu'elle voulait que ce soit spécial pour moi car je n'avais jamais vécu de tels moments avant d'être avec Emmett.

Enfin, le matin du mariage arriva. Je sautais du lit d'Alice où j'étais affalée, excitée, non seulement par la journée mais aussi par ma première chance de voir ma robe. Chose qu'Alice avait gardé caché pendant quatre jours.

« Bella !_, Cria Alice. _»

Courant dans la pièce et me serrant dans ses bras.

« Aujourd'hui est le jour J ! Es-tu excitée ?_, Demanda-t-elle._

-Non en fait je suis un peu ennuyée…_, Répondis-je, ma voix parfaitement mélancolique et indifférente._

-Arrête ça tout de suite Bella, je sais que tu mens_, dit Alice, un sourire sur son visage. _Aller, nous devons commencer à te préparer. Les invités commenceront à arriver vers midi et la cérémonie est prévue pour 13h. Ensuite il y aura une réception. »

J'étais heureuse qu'elle ait finalement décidé de me dire comme allait s'organiser les choses, ce que je ne savais pas jusqu'à maintenant.

« Mais Alice, il est seulement 7h30. Pourquoi dois-je commencer à me préparer tout de suite ?_, Me plaignais-je. _»

Pourtant, j'étais secrètement heureuse d'avoir quelque chose qui m'occuperait pendant les heures qui précéderaient le mariage.

« Parce que nous voulons te rendre plus jolie que tu ne l'étais pour le bal, nous aurons besoin de plusieurs heures de préparation. Maintenant arrête de te plaindre et de discuter de ça. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose d'autre à faire aujourd'hui. Assis-toi, Rose sera là d'ici une minute pour m'aider avec tes cheveux.

-Rosalie veut aider ?_, Demandais-je surprise._ »

Je savais que nous étions un peu amies maintenant, en bon terme mais je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle voudrait m'aider à me préparer à épouser son ex-mari.

« Evidemment. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il faut te rendre belle Bella et elle veut être là pour te voir avant tout le monde. Sans oublier qu'elle est vraiment heureuse pour vous deux et qu'elle veut que tu sache qu'elle est la première à te soutenir. Laisse-lui juste ce plaisir, d'accord ?_, M'expliqua le lutin._

-Bien sûr. Je ne m'inquiète pas de toute façon, j'étais juste un peu surprise. Oh en passant, vais-je avoir la chance de_** voir**_ ma robe avant de la porter ?_, Interrogeais-je. _»

Alive eut l'air choquée et se figea, un cayon d'eye-liner en suspension dans l'air à quelques centimètres de mon œil.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as jamais trouvé ?_, Fit-elle. _»

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Non. Je ne l'ai _**pas **_cherchée mais je pensais que tu avais comme un compartiment secret quelque part dans la maison que je ne connaissais pas… Etais-je censée la trouver ? »

Alice me regarda.

« Tu sais, je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais rien dis le lendemain. Je pensais que tu viendrais me dire que c'était trop ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais tu ne l'as pas fais. J'ai pensais que peut-être tu avais décidé de pester en silence ou mieux encore que tu aimais. Je n'ai jamais deviné que tu ne l'avais pas _**trouvé**_ Bella !_, Dit-elle._

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où était-elle si je devrais l'avoir vu ?_, Demandais-je. _»

Alice rit. Entre deux éclats de rire, elle sortit :

« Elle était dans le placard d'Emmett tout le temps. Je pensais qu'au milieu de tes vêtements, tu verrais naturellement le sac blanc et te serais demandée ce que c'était. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne savais pas qu'elle était là ! »

Son rire continua jusqu'à ce que Rosalie entre, souriante, déjà habillée avec sa robe vert émeraude de demoiselle d'honneur. Alice avait décidé de la tenue pour toutes les deux, elle-même et Rose, mes deux seules demoiselles d'honneur. C'était des robes longues de satin émeraude avec un licol et une longue écharpe attachée autour de la taille et qui tombait tout le long du dos.

Je dus admettre que je ne savais pas comment je serais en mesure de rivaliser avec la beauté de Rosalie. Et ce serait très mauvais si je n'étais pas au moins à égalité avec elle le jour le plus important de mon existence… Ses cheveux étaient beaux et bouclés, un peu comme les miens lors du bal.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté cette fois ?_, Demanda-t-elle._ »

L'air un peu déçue. Alice reprit finalement le contrôle d'elle-même et dit :

« Eh bien, tu te souviens que je t'ai dis que j'allais mettre la robe de Bella dans la penderie d'Emmett et je t'ai dis qu'elle ne m'avait jamais dit si elle aimait ou pas ? »

Quand Rose hocha la tête, le lutin continua :

« Elle n'a jamais rien dit parce qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était là ! La robe est là depuis une semaine, Bella va là-bas tous les jours et elle ne l'a pas vu ! »

La blonde rit et secoua la tête.

« Pauvre Bella ! Bien, au moins tu auras la chance de la voir quand nous aurons fini avec tes cheveux. Et crois-moi, tu vas _**ADORER **_!_, S'écria-t-elle. _Tu seras si belle Bella !

-Merci beaucoup Rose pour… Etre bien je suppose. Même si je ne sais pas que tu n'as pas à l'être.

-Bella, quels qu'étaient nos différents autrefois, nous sommes au-dessus d'eux, nous sommes sœurs maintenant et pour toujours. »

Après ces mots, Rosalie s'avança et m'enlaça, comme si elle scellait un pacte sacré entre nous. Alice grogna et nous sépara.

« Aller vous deux, nous devons revenir à la noce. Rose, je pense que nous devrions faire beaucoup de grandes boucles et peut-être mettre la moitié jusqu'ici… ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Elle avait déjà un chignon pour le bal et avec sa robe je pense que les boucles bien misent ferait vraiment très joli. »

Rosalie approuva et commença à faire de mes cheveux un chef-d'œuvre.

***B/Em***

Trois heures plus tard, mon maquillage était parfait, dans les tons gris et argent et mes cheveux étaient incroyables. Rose avait tout fait, les boucles étaient de différentes tailles et étaient tirées en arrière, laissant une frange droite sur mon front. Toutes les boucles étaient fixées avec une pince sertie de diamants.

Pendant qu'elle me la mettait, Rosalie m'expliqua qu'Esmée l'avait utilisée pour son premier mariage avec Carlisle. (Ils s'étaient mariés plusieurs fois.) Esmée n'avait pas su quoi me donner pour me préparer au grand jour, alors elle avait choisit quelque chose qui avait une valeur sentimentale pour elle. C'était de l'argent pur et des diamants véritables.

Pour terminer avec mes cheveux, Alice accourut et saupoudra des paillettes argentées sur ma tête.

Enfin, il fut temps de mettre ma robe. Comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vue, Alice dit à Rose de me couvrir les yeux pour que j'ai la surprise. J'entendis le bruissement du sac avant même qu'Alice soit près de la porte. Et soudain les mains de Rosalie furent parties et je découvris la plus belle robe de mariée que j'avais jamais vue.

Même si c'était Alice qui la tenait, je pouvais dire que sur moi, elle trainerait au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Elle semblait être d'une couleur blanc cassé, presque antique avec des petites sections drapées comme sur tant de robes de bal que j'avais vu ces dernières années. Il y avait des lanières argentées avec des perles grises et des fleurs brodées dessus. Elles descendaient le long du corsage puis sur l'estomac et enfin sur les cuisses. Le décolleté n'était pas tout à fait droit, il formait une sorte de 8 couché.

Je savais qu'elle épouserait mes courbes et ma taille, le genre un peu pouf mais pas au même point que certaines robes. Parce que justement ce n'était pas ce genre de robe. C'était de loin la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais vue. Et j'étais heureuse d'avoir perdue ma maladresse. Parce que je savais que je serais tombée plus d'une fois avec cette traîne…

« Oh mon Dieu Alice !_, Soufflais-je._ »

Je marchais vers elle encore plus lentement qu'à vitesse humaine. Son visage extrêmement heureux se brisa instantanément.

« Tu la détestes, n'est-ce pas ?_, Accusa-t-elle. _»

Cela sonnait de manière déprimante. En fait, je ris.

« Non Alice, je ne la déteste pas. C'est la robe de mariée la plus incroyable et merveilleuse que j'ai jamais vue ! Merci beaucoup pour l'avoir choisit à ma place Alice. Et je te remercie pour tout le reste aussi_, lui dis-je._ »

En la serrant comme je pu à travers la robe.

« Vraiment Bella ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ?_, Demanda la brune. _»

Sa surprise m'insulta. Nous fîmes chacune un pas en arrière et nous regardâmes l'une l'autre.

« Bien sûr ! Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste eu ce terrible sentiment que tu détestais et refuserais de te marier avec. Donc que nous ne serions pas en mesure de faire le mariage aujourd'hui parce que tu n'aurais pas de robe… Ça aurait simplement été horrible Bella, si tu avais décidé que tu ne l'aimais pas.

-Je ne ferais jamais cela Alice. Même si je détestais ça plus que tout sur cette Terre. »

Alice sourit diaboliquement.

« Eh bien, je suis sûre que tu ne pourrais pas haïr ça plus que tout sur cette Terre parce que cette robe restera probablement toujours liée à un certain frère à moi. »

Je lui souris en retour.

« C'est la vérité. Alors, allons-nous mettre cette robe sur moi afin que nous poussions aller là-bas et que je me marie ?_, Demandais-je._

-Ah oui ! Rose j'aurais besoin de ton aide_, dit Alice._ »

Elle essaya de manœuvrer la robe pour que je puisse y entrer sans l'endommager. Finalement, elle fut zippée à l'arrière et Alice fixa mon voile.

Je me déplaçais lentement vers le miroir en pied et me regardais.

« Bella tu es magnifique_, murmura Rose._ »

J'hochais la tête presque sans voix. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais regarder quelque chose de si joli, si… Incroyable. Et ici je me trouvais avec un corps parfait, mes cheveux parfaitement bouclés, dans une robe la plus parfaite de tous les temps, prête à descendre et à épouser mon homme parfait. Je savais que j'utilisais un peu trop le mot "parfait" mais il n'y avait pas d'autre qualificatif. Toute la journée semblait juste… Eh bien, parfaite.

***B/Em***

Il était 12h30 quand Alice revint dans sa robe émeraude. Elle avait les cheveux entortillés dans un genre de coiffure française. Cela donnait un effet incroyable avec sa robe et son encolure assez révélateur.

« Eh bien, ne sommes-nous pas tout simplement géniales ?_, Demanda le lutin. _»

Une fois de plus, nous nous regardâmes toutes dans le miroir avant de nous tourner vers la porte.

« Bon Bella, je sais que ça ne se passe pas super bien avec les foules qui te regardent mais tu seras bien. Tu sais comment faire tout cela, nous l'avons fait hier… »

Je souris.

« Je vais bien Alice. Les choses sont beaucoup plus simples maintenant que je suis un Vampire. Je n'ai pas à me soucier de trébucher. »

Rosalie cacha un fou rire derrière son bouquet de roses vertes et argent.

« Oh c'est vrai. Eh bien Rose, toi et moi devons probablement ouvrir la voie. Charlie devrait être ici… Oui il est là_, fit la brune._ »

Tandis qu'on frappait à la porte. La blonde répondit et en effet Charlie était là. Il faisait jeune et beau dans un smoking noir.

« Oh Bella_, dit-il l'air surprit et impressionné._

-Aimes-tu papa ?_, Questionnais-je doucement._

-Tu es très belle gamine. Beaucoup plus que ta mère à notre mariage. Emmett est un gars chanceux. »

Je souris et vis la réaction habituelle de tout le monde à mes sourires. Je me demandais ce qui se passerait quand je remontrais l'allée en souriant. Tout le monde serait-il gelé ?

Après un moment à regarder dans l'avenir, Alice annonça :

« Je pense que nous sommes prêtes. »

La cérémonie à proprement parler aurait lieu dans la cour que les garçons et Alice avaient décorée en vue d'y faire le mariage le plus parfait qu'on puisse imaginer. J'étais tellement heureuse que ce soit un des rares jours où il ne pleuvait pas, même si c'était encore assez couvert. Nous avions décidés que toute personne qui n'avait pas besoin de me voir avant le moment fatidique, ne serait autorisée à entrer. C'est pourquoi mon père et moi attendions dans une pièce à l'écart que Jasper et Edward aient quittés la salle.

Alors que la cérémonie commençait, Alice sortit d'abord par la porte arrière avec Jasper, suivit par Rosalie et Edward. Enfin ce fut mon tour.

Je pris doucement le bras de Charlie et nous sortîmes dehors. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de bonheur quand je vis Emmett m'attendre. J'entendis des « Oh… » et des « Ah… » de la part des invités tandis que nous remontions l'allée mais je ne pouvais me concentrer que sur celui qui serait bientôt mon mari.

Il regardait vers moi avec attention, un sourire sur son visage. Cette allée entre les rangées de chaises, où la famille et les amis étaient installés, était le plus long voyage que je n'avais jamais fais.

Enfin je me tins devant Emmett qui me regardait moi et rien d'autre. Charlie m'embrassa la joue et alla s'asseoir à côté de Carlisle et Esmée. Emmett prit mes mains dans les siennes.

Un prête, ou je ne sais quoi, était debout face à nous tenant sa bible. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il dit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'échanger les vœux. A ce moment-là, je parlais d'une voix claire pour que tous entende, ne perdant jamais de vue les yeux d'Emmett. Mais quand Emmett prononça ses vœux, mon regard erra vers Edward, le garçon d'honneur d'Emmett. Edward me regardait comme s'il souffrait, pas d'une douleur mentale ou émotionnelle mais une réelle douleur physique. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de me rappeler que je me trouvais devant une foule de gens qui écoutait mon fiancé prononcer ses vœux de mariage pour moi.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'oppose à présent à cette union ?_, Demanda le prête à la foule. _»

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Edward qui semblait presque sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il remarqua que je le fixais et baissa les yeux sur ses mains serrées. Quand personne ne prit la parole, le prête nous fit échanger les anneaux. Comme je le constatais, ma bague de mariage était encore plus exquise que ma bague de fiançailles. Celle que je donnais à Emmett était une que j'avais vue sur internet et qu'Alice était allée chercher pour moi puisque je ne pouvais pas quitter la maison. C'était une bague en argent très agréable à regarder. La plupart des gens diraient qu'elle était simple, mais j'eus le sentiment qu'Emmett aimerait beaucoup.

« Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Soudain, Emmett me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, me penchant vers l'arrière comme je l'avais vu tant de fois dans les films. Notre baiser dura beaucoup plus longtemps que la normale mais je m'en fichais. A partir de ce moment, j'étais et serais toujours madame Emmett Cullen.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, tout le monde applaudit comme des fous et je remarquais enfin qui était présent. J'étais folle de joie de voir toute la meute de Loup, même si quelque uns d'entre eux, comme Paul, Brady et Collin, étaient sur le périmètre de sécurité à monter la garde. Jake était assit près de Billy, frappant fort des mains. Je vis que Sue Clearwater était là aussi avec Seth et Leah. Et puis de l'autre côté de l'allée que je descendais se trouvais un groupe à la peau pâle et aux yeux topaze, des beautés Vampires que je ne connaissais pas du tout.

Alice m'étreignit soudainement et je ris.

« Maintenant nous sommes vraiment sœurs !_, S'écria-t-elle._ Oh toi et Emmett êtes si bien ensemble_, soupira-t-elle._ »

En reculant et en nous examinant tous les deux. Le bras d'Emmett semblait collé à ma taille.

« Tu es vraiment belle Bella. J'ai pensé que j'allais être en état de choc quand je t'ai vu avancer vers l'autel_, chuchota Emmett à mon oreille._

-Je te remercie. Tu es plutôt fringant toi aussi_, répondis-je._ »

Laissant mes yeux parcourir son smoking noir et argent avec sa chemise grise et sa cravate. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je fus étreinte et embrassée par beaucoup de gens, comme Rose, Esmée, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie, Seth et enfin Jacob. Curieusement ce dernier semblait très heureux pour moi. Je pensais qu'il serait contre l'idée même de mon mariage.

« Félicitation Bell's, tu es absolument magnifique_, dit-il en me serrant contre lui._

-Merci Jake, tu es un ami génial, tu sais ? »

Il se contenta de sourire et de me faire un clin d'œil. Comme nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre, Emmett reprit ma taille et me dirigea vers le groupe de Vampires qui parlait avec Edward.

« Bella je voudrais te présenter le clan Denali : Tanya, Kate, Irina, Regina, Eléazar et Carmen. Tout le monde, c'est Bella. »

Je fus prise au dépourvu quand les cinq femmes me serrèrent dans leurs bras et quand Eléazar, le seul homme, m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu es une belle mariée Bella ! Toi et Emmett avaient l'air si bien ensemble_, déclara l'une d'elles._ »

Celle que je supposais être Tanya. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que celle avec les cheveux noirs bouclés semblait avoir les yeux rivés sur Charlie. Quand je l'examinais, je réalisais qu'elle avait probablement son âge. Ce qui était très pratique pour moi.

Après avoir dévié mon attention de sur elle, je répondis gentiment :

« Merci pour votre compliment et pour être venus au mariage.

-Nous n'aurions manqué ça pour rien au monde. Edward et Rosalie nous ont parlés de ce qui s'était passé alors qu'ils étaient avec nous. Et alors qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement heureux d'être parmi nous, nous ne savions pas quoi dire ou faire qui changerait le passé… Nous sommes tous tellement content que vous vous soyez trouvé l'un l'autre.

-Oui, n'est-ce pas une _**chance**_ Bella que tu ais trouvé Emmett ?_, Demanda une voix qui était trop familière pour moi. _»

Même si je ne l'avais pas entendue depuis des mois. L'ensemble du groupe se tourna vers la voix de Victoria qui était accompagnée d'un Vampire inconnu, debout au bout de l'allée, à côté de la dernière rangée de chaise.

« Tu sembles surprise de me voir Bella_, dit-elle._ »

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Je savais que nous ne l'avions pas trouvé mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle apparaîtrait le jour de mon mariage, quand elle devait savoir qu'il y aurait une meute de Loup et d'autres Vampires. Même maintenant, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle et l'autre Vampire ne pourraient pas se battre contre les Cullen, les Denali et les Loups-garous et s'en sortir vivants.

Un grognement derrière moi avertit qu'un Vampire était très en colère. Je n'eus pas à me retourner pour savoir qu'il venait d'Emmett. Je sentis une vague de calme m'envelopper et je sus que Jasper essayait de garder la situation sous contrôle.

« Que veux-tu ?_, Demanda Carlisle._ »

En prenant le contrôle comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Eh bien, je voulais juste féliciter ma bonne amie Bella le jour de son mariage. Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal à cela ?_, Interrogea-t-elle en essayant de paraître innocente._

-Tu n'es une amie de personne ici Victoria. Et tu n'es clairement pas la bienvenue. Pars maintenant ou nous le ferrons pour toi_, répondit le docteur d'une voix dure. _»

La rousse eut un sourire félin et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Non je ne pense pas. Voyez-vous, j'ai des choses à raconter à Bella.

-Tu ne lui parleras pas de sitôt_, fit Carlisle. _»

Se déplaçant très lentement dans une position accroupie. Je sentis Emmett bouger légèrement à côté de moi, se mettant un peu devant mon corps. Le sourire de Victoria s'agrandit.

« Oh viens maintenant Carlisle, tu dois savoir que ce que je veux, je l'ai. Mon ami Léon ici présent a une capacité très spéciale, quelque chose pour laquelle je l'ai sauvé. Il a la capacité de congeler ses pairs. Donc si je voulais parler à Bella, ce serait très facile car il peut être sélectif dans son choix de geler ou dégeler qui il veut. Et il n'y aurait rien que vous puissiez faire contre ça. »

Emmett eut le temps d'émettre un grognement avant d'être brusquement coupé. Puis il n'y eut plus un seul son. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir qu'il avait effectivement gelé tout le monde. Les Cullen et les Denali étaient disposés autour de moi dans des positions défensives qui ne leur feraient aucun bien. Les Loups étaient sur le côté, certains d'entre eux étaient de toute évidence tremblants de colère, retenant leur transformation.

Le temps que je pris pour analyser tout cela suffit à Victoria pour me rejoindre.

« Idiote de Bella. Tu te rends compte que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu avais respecté ta part du marché ? Maintenant je vais devoir faire de ta vie un enfer. Si seulement tu avais fais comme je t'avais dis. J'espère que tu es prête Bella, nous allons faire un petit voyage. »

Avant que je puisse répondre et que je ne le comprenne, je fus immobilisée et Léon me ramassa. Alors qu'ils commençaient à courir, je pensais que si j'étais en mesure de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi tout en étant congelée, Emmett et les autres le pouvaient aussi, ils pouvaient regarder mon enlèvement.

Je vis que nous volions à travers la forêt. Victoria nous menait loin des Cullen, loin d'Emmett et dans une situation que je ne pouvais pas trouver positive.

Pendant que j'étais enlevée, la seule chose à laquelle je pus penser était combien ces deux-là paieraient s'il y avait un seul grain de poussière sur ma robe de mariée.


	25. Chapitre 25

_**Renversement**_

**Chapitre 25.**

Je ne fus pas surprise de voir que nous courûmes toute la journée ainsi que le lendemain matin. Mais je commençais à me demander si la puissance de Léon était si grande, s'il était capable de dégeler les Cullen à cette distance.

Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes finalement, Léon me laissa tomber sans ménagement au sol. Ma robe gonfla autour de moi, obscurcissant ma vision de Victoria. J'étais encore gelée, ce qui ne me surprit pas vraiment, même si j'espérais que ce ne serait plus le cas et que je serais en mesure de m'échapper. J'étais assez confiante dans le fait d'être plus rapide et plus forte qu'eux puisque j'étais un Vampire beaucoup plus jeune.

Tandis que je restais là, incapable de bouger, Victoria s'accroupit à côté de moi lissant ma robe vers le bas afin que nous poussions nous regarder l'une l'autre.

« Tu sais, cette robe est vraiment spectaculaire. N'es-tu pas d'accord Léon ?_, Demanda-t-elle optimisme._

-En effet, elle fait partie des plus belles robes que j'ai jamais vues, mais je suppose que cela aide que ce soit une telle beauté qui la porte…_, Répondit-il. _»

Avec ce qui était à mes yeux un sourire purement malveillant.

« Léon est-il possible pour toi de débloquer la bouche de Bella pour qu'elle puisse parler mais garder le reste gelé ?_, Interrogea Victoria. _»

Comme si elle était seulement curieuse.

« Bien sûr. C'est aussi simple que de compter jusqu'à trois. »

Pendant qu'il disait ces mots, ma bouche fut libérée.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_, Demandais-je lentement._

-Aller Bella, je sais que tu n'as pas terminé l'école mais je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça. Toi et moi avions un accord, tu te souviens ? Je te transformais et tu te vengeais d'Edward. Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends quand je reviens pour vérifier les choses ? Tu lui préfères un autre et lui tu le laisses être heureux avec l'ex-femme de son frère ? Cela ne semble pas juste comme accord Bella.

-Mais il n'est pas heureux ! Depuis que tu m'as changée, il a essayé de me faire revenir et je ne vais pas le reprendre, il est misérable !_, Répondis-je. _»

En espérant que cela pèsera dans la balance. Ses sourcils se haussèrent à cette nouvelle mais elle ne me libéra pas immédiatement comme je priais pour qu'elle le fasse. Pourtant je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

« Ah bon ? Il est malheureux ?_, Demanda-t-elle._

-D'après ce que je peux dire, très. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois ici. S'il te plait laisses-moi m'en aller_, insistais-je doucement._ »

Victoria sembla considérer la chose.

« Eh bien, si je devais te ramener, j'aurais besoin de prendre quelqu'un d'autre à ta place. Peut-être l'ex-femme d'Emmett. Penses-tu que cela va faire beaucoup de mal à Edward si je l'emmène ?_, Questionna la rousse. _»

Je baissais les yeux vers le sol, incapable de regarder cette femme malveillante pendant que je pensais à ma situation. _**Rosalie**_. Même si j'étais prête à voir Edward blessé, je n'étais pas prête à envoyer Rose à cette femme à ma place. Je voyais qu'il n'y avait pas de solution, pas moyen pour moi de négocier avec cette folle de Vampire.

« Non_, dis-je avec résignation._ Je ne pense pas que cela lui fera du mal. De ce que j'ai vu, ils sont tout simplement pratiques l'un pour l'autre. »

Dire ces mots me blessait, parce que je savais que pour Rose du moins, Edward n'était pas seulement pratique, il était important pour elle.

« Si tu tiens à avoir une prisonnière, il n'y a que moi qui serait logique. D'autant plus que tu as une dent envers moi.

-Non Bella, ma rancune n'est pas contre toi_, répondit-elle._ »

Elle avait l'air surprise que je pense ça.

« Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça ? S'il n'y avait pas de problème entre nous, je ne serais pas ici, congelée sur le sol dans ma _**ROBE DE MARIAGE !**__, Criais-je. _»

Plus en colère que je ne pouvais l'expliquer.

« Quelqu'un doit payer pour James, Bella. Quelqu'un doit souffrir comme j'ai souffert_, reprit Victoria._ »

Comme si elle ne se souciait même pas de ce qu'elle disait, aussi longtemps que quelqu'un paierait.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement laisser aller ? Tu n'as pas aimé James, Victoria. Je le sais parce que si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais étais avec lui quand il m'a courut après à Phoenix. Tu aurais eu Edward à la minute où il a tué James. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Et pourquoi penses-tu que je ne l'aimais pas ? Pourquoi es-tu si sûre que je ne faisais pas que suivre les ordres ?_, Exigea-t-elle de savoir. _»

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux.

« Parce que quand j'étais avec Edward, ou maintenant que je suis avec Emmett, si James l'avait tué, je ne me serais arrêtée devant rien pour me venger de lui. Parce que si Edward était mort, quand je l'ai aimé, cela aurait déchiré mon cœur et rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter avant d'avoir tué celui qui m'aurait causé cette douleur. Cela se passerait de même maintenant si quelqu'un tuait Emmett. Tu vois, parce que tu n'as pas essayé de faire quelque chose immédiatement à Edward, cela m'indique que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de James. Si tu l'avais été, rien ne t'aurais arrêté avant que tu ais déchiqueté Edward. »

Victoria me considéra de sa position accroupie. Ce fut seulement là, alors que je restais immobile, que je remarquais qu'elle semblait avoir apprivoisé un peu ses cheveux et changé ses vêtements…

« D'ailleurs, réfléchis Victoria. Imagines-toi à ma place. Imagines que tu es poursuivi par un Vampire fou et l'homme que tu aimes fait tout pour te sauver, même si cela signifie tuer ce Vampire, qui a ou non un amour dans sa vie. Veux-tu vraiment qu'il ait un amour datant d'aussi longtemps et étant aussi sûr que_** le**_ _**vôtre**_ ? Edward n'a pas tué James à cause de toi ou pour te causer de la douleur. Il l'a fait parce que… Eh bien j'espère qu'à ce moment il m'aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser mourir. Victoria regarde à l'intérieur de toi et vois si ce que tu fais est bien ou mal. »

La rousse cherchait toujours dans mon regard. Enfin et brusquement, elle se leva et s'en alla.

« Léon. »

Fut tout ce qu'elle dit. J'essayais de protester parce que je savais ce qui allait arriver mais je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant d'être encore gelée.

***B/Em***

Je restais dans cette position inconfortable toute la nuit. Nous semblions être dans un endroit sûr car Victoria et Léon n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de courir de nouveau, à moins que les Cullen soient encore gelés. Cette pensée me ramena vers Emmett.

Je me souvins comme il était beau dans son smoking noir et argent. Je me souvins du bonheur qui émanait de son être quand nous avons joins nos mains devant le prêtre pendant que nous prononcions nos vœux. Et je me souvins de la sensation de son bras autour de ma taille tandis que nous serpentions à travers la foule, en leur disant bonjour et en les remerciant d'être venus. Son bras avait été réconfortant, familier, juste parfait là où il était.

Et si je n'arrivais pas à convaincre Victoria de me libérer, je ne pourrais jamais le revoir.

***B/Em***

Au moment où le soleil se levait, je sentis un tiraillement. Je ne m'étais pas alimentée depuis une semaine et ce manque pesait sur moi. Il semblait que Victoria pensa à la même chose puisqu'elle et Léon se dirigèrent vers moi. Une petite bouteille remplie de liquide rouge se trouvait dans la main de Léon.

« Nous avons pensés que tu avais probablement faim…_, Expliqua la rousse. _»

Comme si elle ne parvenait pas dire autre chose et que les mots étaient sortis seuls de sa bouche. Alors que je ne pouvais pas bouger, je la regardais. Elle soupira l'air exaspérée.

« Léon !_, Dit-elle sèchement._ »

En roulant des yeux. Il sursauta comme s'il ne prêtait pas d'attention au monde extérieur et fixa Victoria interrogateur.

« Eh bien, dégèles-la assez pour qu'elle puisse manger et sa main avec pour tenir la bouteille pour l'amour de Dieu !_, Dit-elle. _»

Je sentis ma tête se débloquer et perçue le besoin de sang dans ma gorge. Puis je regardais Victoria saisir la bouteille de sang des les mains de Léon et la porter soigneusement à ma bouche. Le goût était étrangement salé et il ne semblait pas aussi épais que le sang de cerf dont j'étais habituée.

Et puis je réalisais… Ils me donnaient du sang humain. C'était la première fois que j'en buvais et j'étais contente de ne pas en avoir besoin pour survivre. Je n'aimais pas du tout le goût mais je remarquais presque immédiatement qu'il me donnait plus de forces que celui des animaux. Je bus tout faisant attention à ne pas en laissait couler sur ma robe blanche.

Lorsque la bouteille fut vide, Victoria l'éloigna de ma bouche et la tendit à Léon.

« Merci_, dis-je._ »

La rousse sembla surprise que je dise cela car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Pourrais… Je sais que cela pourrait être hors de propos depuis que je suis ta prisonnière et tout mais pourrais-je avoir quelque chose d'autre à me mettre ? Ou au moins enlever ma robe ? J'ai peur qu'elle s'abime. »

Je ne pouvais croire que là, je pensais à ma stupide robe de mariée alors que j'étais prise en otage par une Vampire qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Cette fois Victoria sourit un peu, pas un sourire cruel mais un sourire sincère. Et je dus admettre qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup plus jolie comme ça.

« Je suis désolée, je n'y ai pas pensé avant. Peu importe mes griefs, il serait dommage de voir une robe si phénoménale ruinée ou salie. Léon ! Court en ville le plus rapidement possible et récupèrent un jean et un T-shirt pour Bella… Taille 6 ?_, Dit-elle._ »

En me regardant pour confirmation. J'hochais la tête et regardais Léon disparaitre de ma vue. Je ne manquais pas le fait que j'étais encore en partie non dégelée. Je tournais la tête pour voir ce qui m'entourait.

Et puis je me rappelais quelque chose que je voulais demander à Victoria depuis longtemps.

« Victoria pourquoi étais-tu après mon père ?_, Demandais-je presque silencieusement._ »

De là où elle était, assise sur une bûche, la tête de la rousse était tournée vers un endroit que je ne pouvais pas voir. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens avant de descendre vers le bas.

« Tu veux la vérité ?_, Interrogea-telle. _»

Pendant un moment, je pensais à faire la maligne, mais décidais de ne pas le faire. Si elle était prête à me dire ce que je voulais savoir…

« Oui. »

Victoria sembla avoir oublié ce qu'elle allait me dire. Elle resta longtemps silencieuse. Et tout à coup, elle se mit à me parler.

« La vérité est que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en prendre à ton père Bella. Léon et moi venions d'entrer dans la zone où il est arrivé avec sa voiture, roulant vers nous. Bien sûr, je connaissais son odeur et j'ai dis à Léon que c'était ton père, et je ne sais pas, il a paniqué et a commençait à attaquer la voiture. Je ne pouvais pas… Je n'ai rien fait à Charlie mais je n'ai pas essayais d'arrêter Léon. Souvent, il a ces moments étranges où il ne peut pas se contrôler. Comme là-bas, je dois lui rappeler ce qu'il fait. Si j'avais sus qu'il était comme ça, je ne l'aurais pas ramené avec moi, peu importe à quel point sa puissance est utile.

-Donc tu n'avais même pas envie de faire du mal à Charlie ? Son accident est arrivé à cause de Léon ?_, Demandais-je._ »

Victoria hocha la tête. Soudainement, Léon sortit du bois, un éclat meurtrier dans ses yeux.

« Tu avais dis que tu ne le dirais à personne !_, Cria-t-il._ »

A mesure qu'il avançait vers Victoria, je sentis tout mon corps se dégeler.


End file.
